


Spojrzeć poza cień

by Cephiednomiko



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 48,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephiednomiko/pseuds/Cephiednomiko
Summary: - Dorastaliśmy razem, bawiliśmy się razem, walczyliśmy razem, nie pamiętasz nic z tego?- Pamiętam cień...





	1. Zbrodnia i kara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie,
> 
> dziś przedstawiam wam moją nową opowieść z Lokim i Thorem w rolach głównych. Akcja rozgrywa się tuż po wydarzeniach z Avengersów i jest stricte oparta na wydarzeniach filmowych. Ostrzegam również, że będzie to bardzo emocjonalna historia, a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Życzę wam miłej lektury.

Minął tydzień odkąd w wielkiej niełasce powrócił do Asgardu. Z początku sądził, że natychmiast stanie przed obliczem Wszechojca i usłyszy jakże sprawiedliwy i w pełni zasłużony wyrok. A potem pozostanie mu przez resztę życia żałować swojej porażki. Zresztą zapewne długość tego uzależniona byłaby jedynie od srogości wymierzonej kary. Miał wystarczająco bujną wyobraźnię, by wiedzieć, że z pewnością nie będzie to nic przyjemnego. Tymczasem jednak został wtrącony do więzienia i od siedmiu dni bezczynnie czekał na... cokolwiek. Ta bezradność i niepewność niezwykle go frustrowały, stąd przemierzał szerokość swej celi w tę i z powrotem. A może właśnie to miało być jego karą? Może zamierzają go tu trzymać wiekami, nim sam zapomni, czemu tak naprawdę tutaj się znalazł?

Jakby na zaprzeczenie tych ponurych rozważań, ósmego dnia do celi Lokiego podeszło dwóch strażników. Usunęli świetlistą barierę oddzielającą go od wolności, a potem zakuli w kajdany i poprowadzili pałacowymi korytarzami. Spodziewał się wielkiego przedstawienia w sali tronowej, z rządną krwi widownią i Odynem w roli nieugiętego sędziego. Tymczasem strażnicy poprowadzili go w bardziej prywatną część pałacu, do przestronnego salonu, gdzie nieopodal na sporym tarasie stał władca Asgardu. Odyn spoglądał na miasto, ale gdy się zbliżyli gestem głowy dał znać, że ma świadomość ich obecności.

\- Rozkujcie go - nakazał strażnikom.

Ci choć wyraźnie zaskoczeni, bez słowa spełnili polecenie. Loki przez moment obserwowała jak znikają pętające go kajdany, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na Wszechojca. Nie tego oczekiwał. Liczył na słowa pogardy, słuszny gniew, pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia. Tymczasem Odyn wciąż zupełnie spokojnie patrzył na rozciągający się przed nim widok.

\- Zostawcie nas - polecił po chwili strażnikom, ci skłonili się władcy i zniknęli za drzwiami.

Kiedy trzask zamykanych wrót całkowicie wybrzmiał, zapanowała przejmująca cisza.

Loki chciałby coś powiedzieć, ale gdzieś w głębi czuł, że jego słowa mogłyby tylko pogorszyć sytuację. Wcześniej powtarzał sobie, że nie obawia się procesu, nie zegnie karku pod najsroższą nawet karą. Zachowa swoją dumę do samego końca. Teraz jednak nie czuł dumy. To było jak za dawnych lat, kiedy będąc chłopcem, znowu narozrabiał i teraz musi przyjąć reprymendę od ojca. Tyle, że to nie jest jego ojciec... nigdy nie był. Ta myśl pozwoliła mu odrzucić sentymentalne wspomnienia przeszłości i skupić się na chwili obecnej. Nie był już chłopcem, lecz zdrajcą i mordercą, a mężczyzna przed nim był władcą Asgardu i miał go osądzić.

A mimo to Odyn wciąż milczał.

\- Spodziewałem się bardziej oficjalnego procesu - rzucił w końcu, nie wytrzymując tej przedłużającej się ciszy. - Najwyraźniej jednak nie jestem godzien nawet tego.

Wszechojciec westchnął nieznacznie słysząc te słowa.

\- To nie będzie proces - odparł w końcu, wciąż nie patrząc w stronę Lokiego. - Może tak by się stało, gdybym w gniewie spotkał się z tobą w dniu twego powrotu. Gniew jednak nie jest dobrym doradcą.

Wydarzenia ostatnich lat spowodowane były przez gniew Lokiego, więc chyba mógł zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem. Teraz jednak coraz bardziej zastanawiał się nad dalszym przebiegiem tej rozmowy. Jeśli to nie miał być proces, to w takim razie może od razu usłyszy wyrok?

\- Dlatego wstrzymałem się z osądem, nim wszystkie emocje opadną - kontynuował Odyn. - Teraz nadszedł jednak czas, by rozliczyć się ze wszystkich wydarzeń.

Spokój władcy Asgardu był bardziej niepokojący niż najsroższa wściekłość. Mimo to Loki nie zamierzał niczego dać po sobie poznać. Nie ugnie się pod naporem słów Wszechojca, nie pozwoli sprowadzić się do roli błagającego o litość śmiecia.

\- Oczywiście, zemsta zawsze smakuje najlepiej na zimno - mruknął.

Niespodziewanie Odyn ponownie ciężko westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Loki... Czy już nie dość zła wyrządziła twoja chęć zemsty? Twój gniew i nienawiść? Czy naprawdę uważasz za właściwe, bym osądzał cię twoją własną miarą?

Słysząc te słowa Loki poczuł się nad wyraz niepewnie. Dotychczas był przekonany, że zna i rozumie intencje Wszechojca. Jednak to co mówił teraz, w żaden sposób się w to nie wpasowywało.

\- Nie zamierzam przepraszać - warknął, gniewem kryjąc niepewność. - Nie padnę na kolana błagając o przebaczenie.

\- A czy cokolwiek by to zmieniło? Czy jeśli chwycę w dłoń Gungnir i zmuszę cię do zgięcia karku, to cokolwiek naprawi? Nie, Loki.

Naraz Lokiego przeszedł dziwny dreszcz. Już kiedyś usłyszał te słowa. W najczarniejszej godzinie swego życia, kiedy jeszcze stojącego przed nim mężczyznę uważał za swego ojca. Wtedy te słowa zawiodły go prosto w otchłań, a teraz? Czy możliwe by zaprowadziły go w jeszcze bardziej przerażające miejsce?

\- Nie będzie procesu, nie będzie też wyroku - mówił dalej Odyn. - Bo jakiż to wyrok miałbym na ciebie wydać? Nie ma więzienia, z którego w końcu nie zdołałbyś się uwolnić, nie ma strażnika, którego nie omamiłbyś swymi słowami. Mam cię poddać torturom, byś później wrócił jeszcze bardziej opętany nienawiścią?

\- Zawsze możesz mnie uśmiercić, to rozwiąże definitywnie twój dylemat.

Dopiero te słowa sprawiły, że Odyn spojrzał w jego stronę. Jego twarz była zmęczona, naznaczona wiekiem, ale mimo to dało się dostrzec cień smutnego uśmiechu.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że mógłbym spojrzeć w oczy twojej matce i bratu, gdybym to uczynił?

Loki nie wytrzymał i również uśmiechnął się cierpko. Ich przywiązanie, mimo wszystkiego co zaszło, było niemal wzruszające... niemal.

\- To co w takim razie? Puścisz mnie wolno? - spytał głosem pełnym ironii.

\- Dam ci wybór.

Mag uniósł brew w pytającym geście.

\- Możesz pozostać w Asgardzie, jako członek tej rodziny, jako mój drugi syn. Będziesz musiał jednak ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów. Naprawić zło które wyrządziłeś, na tyle na ile jest to w ogóle możliwe. Albo opuścisz Asgard, tym razem na zawsze. Będziesz wolny, ale twoja noga już nigdy tu nie postanie, tak samo jak w Midgardzie, który poprzysięgliśmy chronić.

Loki już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Odyn uciszył go gestem ręki.

\- Nie dopowiadaj teraz. Przemyśl to dobrze, bo twoja decyzja będzie nieodwołalna. Masz trzy dni do namysłu. Nie wrócisz do więzienia, ale nie opuszczaj pałacu.

Loki patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę w poważną twarz Wszechojca i naprawdę nie wierzył w to, co słyszy.

\- Kpisz sobie ze mnie? - zapytał, tracąc resztki spokoju. - Myślisz, że po tym wszystkim, tak po prostu wrócę tutaj, znowu będę bratem Thora i twoim synem? Sądzisz, że jednym słowem możesz wszystko wymazać, jakby nigdy się nie wydarzyło? To absurd!

\- Nawet ja nie posiadam takiej mocy. Jednak mogę wyciągnąć do ciebie rękę w geście pojednania. Czy ją przyjmiesz zależy już tylko od ciebie. Masz wybór.

Mag zacisnął pięści tłumiąc przypływ gniewu. Jak Odyn mógł w ogóle wychodzić z taką propozycją? Po tych wszystkich kłamstwach, po tym jak zataił prawdę o jego pochodzeniu? Po tym jak osobiście zepchnął go w otchłań?!

\- Trzy dni, tak? - syknął, na co Wszechojciec skinął głową.

Czując, że dłużej nie zdoła zachować spokoju, Loki odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z komnaty.

* * *

Strażnicy najwyraźniej zostali uprzedzeni o zamiarze Odyna, bo nie zatrzymywali Lokiego kiedy przemierzał pałacowy korytarz. Jedynie ich czujne spojrzenia zdradzały zaniepokojenie takim obrotem spraw. Jednak mag nie zwracał na nie uwagi, zresztą już dawno przywykł do wzroku pełnego krytej niechęci. Jeszcze zanim świat całkiem oszalał, wielokrotnie czuł na sobie tego typu spojrzenie. W końcu Loki Odinson nigdy nie był postrzegany jako drugi książę Asgardu, raczej jako złośliwy trickster, władca kłamstw czy po prostu bóg podstępu. Na kogoś takiego nigdy nie patrzy się życzliwie, a tym bardziej teraz kiedy do listy swych przezwisk mógł dopisać jeszcze kilka równie, jeśli nie bardziej nieprzyjemnych.

Musiał znaleźć jakieś miejsce, żeby ochłonąć i pomyśleć. Rozmowa z Odynem kompletnie wyprowadziła go z równowagi, a jednocześnie ostatnie czego pragnął, to stanąć teraz twarzą w twarz z jakimś innym członkiem swojej "rodziny". Spotkanie Thora, albo tej panoszącej się z nim bandy, było mu teraz wybitnie nie na rękę, więc z daleka omijał wszystkie miejsca, gdzie zwykli przebywać.

Nie w pełni świadom swoich czynów, zawędrował tuż pod drzwi swej dawnej komnaty. Zatrzymał się tam i patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę na zdobne wrota. Pełen był wątpliwości, ale ostatecznie ciekawość zwyciężyła i pociągnął za klamkę. Spodziewał się zobaczyć gołe ściany, tymczasem wszystko zostało tam tak, jak zostawił to ostatniego dnia. Choć w sumie nie do końca. Zazwyczaj wszędzie leżały otwarte książki i na wpół zapisane pergaminy, tymczasem teraz panował tutaj nieskazitelny porządek. Loki westchnął nieznacznie. Wyczuwał w tym rękę swej matki. Widać nie potrafiła usunąć jego rzeczy, nawet wtedy gdy sądziła, że jest martwy.

Wszedł do środka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Powoli podszedł do dużego regału z książkami i przeciągnął po półce palcami. Nie było ani drobiny kurzu, ktoś więc najwyraźniej wciąż tutaj sprzątał. Następnie skierował swoje kroki do dużego mahoniowego biurka, by ostatecznie usiąść w stojącym przy nim fotelu. Westchnął ciężko, dając upust frustracji i rozejrzał po komnacie. Wszystko tutaj było tak dobrze znajome, tak niepokojąco swojskie, że gdy patrzył na to miejsce, miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie. Zupełnie jakby zaraz miał tu wparować jego irytujący brat i ze zwykłym sobie entuzjazmem wyciągać go na polowanie.

Loki pokręcił głową. Thor tutaj nie przyjdzie, a już z pewnością nie w takim celu. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach byli tylko trochę mniej niż wrogami. A poza tym... tak naprawdę braćmi też nigdy nie byli.

Cały dzień spędził to leżąc na łóżku, to przeglądając dawno zapomniane książki, to znów stojąc na balkonie i podziwiając panoramę Asgardu. Przez tyle stuleci to miejsce stanowiło jego dom, a teraz wydawało się obce. Kiedy myślał o żyjących tu ludziach, o tych którzy kiedyś byli jego kompanami, a przede wszystkim o tych, których nazywał rodziną, ogarniała go złość. W ich oczach na zawsze pozostanie tylko tym gorszym bratem księcia, cieniem złotego dziecka Asgardu. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jakkolwiek się nie zachował, nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry. Więc czemu całe życie tak bardzo się starał? Czemu choć wiedział, że z góry skazany jest na porażkę, wciąż próbował ich zadowolić? To nie miało sensu. Tak wtedy, jak i teraz. A mimo to, gdzieś w głębi na myśl o opuszczeniu tego miejsca na zawsze, przechodził go dreszcz. Czyżby podświadomie wciąż łaknął akceptacji tych, którzy tak nim pogardzali?

\- Sentymenty – mruknął i wciąż zirytowany opuścił pokój.

* * *

Był wczesny poranek, dość chłodny jak na asgardzkie standardy. Jednak chłód nigdy mu nie przeszkadzał i teraz przynajmniej wiedział dlaczego. Przechadzając się wśród ciszy ogrodów, miał nadzieję, że przyjście tutaj nie wykraczało poza zakaz opuszczania pałacu. Ostatecznie miejsce to stanowiło jego cześć.

Zastanawiał się dlaczego próbując uciec od niewygodnych wspomnień, wybrał miejsce jeszcze bardziej nimi przesączone. To przecież tutaj spędził tyle godzin wraz z matką, która uczyła go podstaw magii i zdradzała tajemnice wszechświata. Czy wciąż miał szanse wrócić do tamtych dni? Czy gdyby przyjął propozycję Odyna, gdyby postanowił zostać, to mógłby znów cieszyć się spokojem tego miejsca? Czy rzeczywiście to było realne?

\- Druga szansa? – zapytał sam siebie, siadając pod jednym z drzew, starym bukiem, który przed laty był wiernym towarzyszem jego nauki. – Czy to możliwe?

\- Oczywiście.

Usłyszał cichy, łagodny głos tuż za sobą. Ani przez moment nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli przyjdzie do ogrodu, to ją tutaj spotka. Frigga.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że po tym wszystkim, mógłbym wrócić na łono rodziny? Że znowu będzie jak dawniej?

Królowa Asgardu podeszła bliżej. Jej złota suknia lekko muskała źdźbła trawy przy każdym kroku. Zawsze emanowała spokojem i mądrością, to nie zmieniło się nawet teraz.

\- Nigdy już nie będzie tak jak dawniej – odparła spokojnie, a jej twarz ozdobił smutny uśmiech. – Wszystkie nasze działania pozostawiają ślady, tak w nas, jak i w otaczającym nas świecie.

\- Czyli cokolwiek bym nie zrobi, piętno zdrajcy i tak na mnie pozostanie – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Loki.

\- Nie łatwo usunąć takie znamię. Jednak nikt z nas nie jest bez winy. Wszyscy dźwigami brzemię swoich przewin.

Dopiero teraz Loki odważył się spojrzeć na stojącą nad nim kobietę. Na ile pragnął w swej dumie temu zaprzeczyć, nie potrafił myśleć o niej inaczej jak o matce. Zawsze była dla niego najbliższą osobą w całym królestwie i mimo, że okłamywała go na równi z Odynem, podświadomie czuł, że robiła to z troski o niego. Dla niej jednej gotów byłby podjąć rękawicę i zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swoich czynów.

Oparł głowę o pień drzewa i przymknął oczy, by łatwiej zebrać myśli.

\- Nie jestem w stanie ponownie nazywać go ojcem – powiedział w końcu. – Choć perspektywa powrotu jest kusząca. Wrócić do domu, znów mieć swoje miejsce. Jednak wątpię czy prócz ciebie ktokolwiek byłby z tego powodu szczęśliwy.

Niespodziewanie Frigga usiadła koło niego na trawie i ujęła jego dłoń.

\- Pamiętaj, wszystko co robi Wszechojciec ma jakiś głębszy sens. Wierzę, że jego głównym celem jest twoje szczęście. Nie ważne czego pragnę ja, twój brat, czy ojciec. Istotne jest byś podjął decyzję, która uszczęśliwi ciebie.

Szczęście? Nie pamiętał już kiedy ostatni raz czuł się szczęśliwy. Musiało to być lata temu, bo nawet nie był w stanie przywołać tego wspomnienia. Wątpił także, by którakolwiek z danych mu opcji to szczęście zdołała zapewnić.

\- Niczego bardziej nie pragnę niż ponownie zobaczyć naszą rodzinę w komplecie – kontynuowała Frigga. – Lecz jeśli to znowu ma sprowadzić na ciebie ból i cierpienie, to wolę byś odszedł i poszukał własnej drogi.

Loki spojrzał na matkę nieco zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się podobnych słów, nie od niej.

\- Ja również chcę byś był szczęśliwy – dodała, po czym pogładziła go dłonią po twarzy.

Czy rzeczywiście by osiągnąć coś tak idealistycznego jak szczęście, musi na zawsze pożegnać jedyną osobę, dla której jego los nie jest obojętny? Przeznaczenie bywa naprawdę okrutne.

* * *

Trzeciego dnia wieczorem wkroczył do komnaty w której wcześniej rozmawiał z Odynem. I tym razem Wszechojciec oczekiwał go na tarasie. Tym razem jednak nie patrzył w miasto, lecz spojrzenie jego jedynego oka było skupione na synu.

\- Czy dobrze przemyślałeś swoją decyzję? – zapytał, kiedy ten podszedł bliżej.

Loki przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, po czym skinął głową. Przez ostatnie trzy dni stale bił się z myślami, wielokrotnie zmieniając decyzję, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. Teraz jednak na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, dokonał wyboru.

\- Chciałbym zostać w Asgardzie – zaczął, a widząc, że na twarzy Odyna nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień, pociągnął dalej. – Jednak wiem, że tu nigdy nie oderwę się od tego, co popchnęło mnie do czynów, które piętnujesz. Zostając tutaj, prędzej czy później znajdę się w punkcie wyjścia. Nie zdołam wszystkiego naprawić, a nie chcę też przez stulecia widzieć tych pogardliwych spojrzeń. Napatrzyłem się na nie w przeszłości wystarczająco. Dlatego opuszczę Asgard, na zawsze.

Gdzieś podświadomie liczył na jakąś reakcję ze strony Odyna, coś co zdradziłoby jakieś emocje. Radość, smutek, rozczarowanie. Cokolwiek. Tymczasem Wszechojciec przez długą chwilę stał w milczeniu i patrzył na niego twardym wzrokiem.

\- Niech więc tak będzie – odezwał się w końcu. – Jeszcze dziś opuść złote królestwo.

Loki zacisnął zęby, ale nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie skinął głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Ta niewielka cząstka jego osobowości, która wciąż pragnęła być synem Odyna, zdawała się krzyczeć z przerażenia. On jednak skutecznie ją ignorował. Nigdy nie był, i nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dobry, by zasłużyć na coś więcej niż obojętność. Już dawno powinien do tego przywyknąć.

\- Loki – niespodziewanie usłyszał za sobą głos Odyna. Zatrzymał się, ale nie odwrócił. - Zaakceptowałbym każdą twoją decyzję. I życzę ci, byś tej nigdy nie pożałował.

Na twarz maga wypłynął fałszywy uśmiech.

\- Może jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ale nie zwykłem żałować swoich decyzji.

I tymi słowami pożegnał Wszechojca. Może powinien powiedzieć coś więcej, zdobyć się na coś, co pozostawi po nim jakiś ślad. Ale jakoś nic nie przyszło mu do głowy. Może lepiej, że Odyn też nic więcej nie mówił. Zapewne gdyby przejawił choć odrobinę ojcowskich uczuć, to Loki by się rozmyślił. Tak odchodził spokojny.

* * *

Nim na zawsze pożegna Asgard pozostało mu jeszcze jedno do załatwienia. Nie było trudno go znaleźć, jak zwykle o tej porze siedział w wielkiej sali, gdzie spożywał wieczerzę wraz z nieodłączną kompanią. Głośne śmiechy i rozmowy były doskonałą wskazówką. Thor zawsze gromadził wokół siebie ludzi gotowych dzielić z nim radość życia. Niestety Loki już dawno został wykluczony z tej grupy, nawet przed feralnymi wydarzeniami, jego obecność przy jednym stole z pozostałymi, zawsze skutecznie niszczyła radosną atmosferę. On sam już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak po prostu, bez cienia złości siedział z resztą towarzyszy i cieszył się posiłkiem. To nie ostatnie lata wszystko zmieniły, on odsunął się od tego życia dużo wcześniej. Wtedy gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jedynym jego miejscem jest cień wspaniałego brata.

Loki stanął w drzwiach i spokojnie czekał. Nie musiał nawet nic mówić, sama jego obecność wystarczyła, by powoli cisza zaległa w całej sali, a wszystkie spojrzenia zwróciły się w jego stronę. Wtedy również Thor odwrócił wzrok w jego kierunku. Wcześniejsze rozbawienie ustąpiło miejsca gniewnej minie.

\- Porozmawiajmy – rzucił mag i wycofał się w ciemność korytarza. Nie potrzebował publiczności, oni nie mieli dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

Chwilę później Thor również opuścił salę, by odnaleźć Lokiego w niewielkim zaułku, nieco na uboczu, z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń. Przez moment mag zastanawiał się, czy Odyn jemu również zdradził szczegóły wyboru jaki postawił przed Lokim, ale widząc konsternację na twarzy Gromowładnego, było to mało prawdopodobne.

\- Słyszałem, że ojciec pozwolił ci poruszać się swobodnie po pałacu – rzucił Thor. – Mam nadzieję, że nie wykorzystałeś tego do knucia nowych intryg.

Kiedyś podobny tekst Loki uznałby za złośliwy przytyk, ale patrząc na poważną twarz swego nie-brata, doszedł do wniosku, że ten daleki jest od żartów. Najwyraźniej wydarzenia z Midgardu przelały czarę goryczy i Thor również stracił resztki jakichkolwiek pozytywnych uczuć do niego. To zapewne wiele ułatwi, choć gdzieś w głębi Loki poczuł specyficzne ukłucie. Ten z którym dzielił rodzinne więzy przez ponad milenium, teraz uważał go niemal za wroga. We wzroku Thora nie znajdował już nic, co świadczyłoby o choć odrobinie braterskich uczuć. Patrzył na niego podejrzliwie, jakby tylko czekał na kolejny podstęp.

\- Przyszedłem się pożegnać – odparł bez dalszego przeciągania. – Opuszczam Asgard, tym razem na dobre.

Wyraz niedowierzania odmalował się na twarzy Thora.

\- Nie możesz odejść.

\- Mogę. Odyn postawił mi ultimatum. Albo poniosę konsekwencje swoich czynów, albo udam się na dobrowolne wygnanie. Nie trudno domyślić się co wybrałem.

Tym razem Thor już zupełnie nie zdołał ukryć zdumienia, choć wynikało ono raczej z dziwacznej decyzji Wszechojca, niż wyboru dokonanego przez Lokiego. Ostatecznie zapewne jak wszyscy inni w Asgardzie, spodziewał się surowego wyroku wymierzonego w zdrajcę. Tymczasem banicja była niewielką ceną za popełnione zbrodnie.

\- Tak więc to nasze ostatnie spotkanie – kontynuował mimo to Loki. – Nigdy więcej mnie tutaj nie zobaczysz, nie będę też nękał twojego drogiego Midgardu.

Thor przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, wciąż z tym gniewnie zdziwionym obliczem. Wciąż doszukując się podstępu. Tymczasem Loki czuł się coraz bardziej przytłoczony. Chyba gdzieś w głębi liczył, że przynajmniej jego brat, spróbuje go zatrzymać. Zarówno Frigga, jak i Odyn dali mu jasno do zrozumienia, że opuszczenie przez niego Asgardu jest najlepszą z opcji. Gdyby choć jedna osoba z jego „rodziny" pragnęła go zatrzymać, może znalazłby siłę, by spróbować wszystko naprawić. Najwyraźniej jednak nie powinien na to liczyć. W końcu był tylko problemem. Także dla Thora.

Powinien się po prostu odwrócić i odejść. Zostawić wszystko i wszystkich za sobą, ale czuł, że jeśli to zrobi, do końca życia będzie żałował, że rozstali się w gniewie. Ostatnie lata zaprzepaściły wszystko co ich łączyło, ale skoro odchodził, skoro dobrowolnie usuwał się z ich życia, to mógł przynajmniej pozostawić po sobie dobre wspomnienie.

\- Możemy się rozstać jako wrogowie lub jako bracia. Decyzja należy do ciebie – mówiąc to wyciągnął rękę w stronę Thora.

Ten stał przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, wciąż z tym niedowierzaniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Kilkukrotnie otwierał usta, by w ostatniej chwili wycofać słowa, aż w końcu jego rysy stężały, a oczy przybrały niemal szary, chmurny odcień. Typowa dla Gromowładnego oznaka wściekłości.

\- Ty nie żartujesz – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał starszy z Odinsonów, patrząc krytycznym spojrzeniem na wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń.

\- Jak rzadko kiedy, dziś akurat jestem śmiertelnie poważny.

\- I tak po prostu znikniesz?

Loki skinął nieznacznie głową na potwierdzenie tych słów.

Thor przez długą chwilę spoglądał ponuro na wyciągniętą rękę, a ostatecznie westchnął ciężko i uścisnął ją. Loki spodziewał się zwykłego silnego gestu, tymczasem wyczuł jedynie wielką niepewność. Nawet w tych ostatnich minutach, nawet wiedząc, że więcej już się nie spotkają, Thor nie potrafił mu wybaczyć wszystkiego, co uczynił. Cóż Loki będzie musiał żyć z tą świadomością. W przeszłości, bez względu na okoliczności, zawsze brał Thora za pewnik, tego który będzie o niego walczył do końca. Wygląda na to, że jednak się przeliczył, jednak są czyny które mogą wymazać wszystko. Najwyraźniej miłość do Midgardu, wygrała z miłością do brata. A może po prostu Thor także w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę to nigdy braćmi nie byli.

\- W takim razie żegnaj, bracie – odparł Loki i nie tracąc więcej czasu zniknął w ciemności pałacowego korytarza.

Nie chciał przedłużać tego pożegnania. To i tak już niczego nie mogło zmienić, niczego naprawić. Zostawił Thora w ciemnej wnęce, wciąż z tą krytą wściekłością wypisaną na twarzy. Najwyraźniej decyzja o odejściu była jednak tą najsłuszniejszą. W rzeczywistości nigdy nie pragnął, by Thor go znienawidził, ale akurat w tej jednej materii udało mu się odnieść całkowity sukces. Może za kilka lat, dekad lub stuleci zdoła sam sobie to wybaczyć.

* * *

\- Dokąd pragniesz się udać – zapytał Heimdall, kiedy Loki przekroczył próg Obserwatorium.

\- Alfheim, to zawsze dobre miejsce na początek.

Strażnik skinął głową i po chwili światło Bifrostu porwało Lokiego z Asgardu.

* * *

Loki dawno już zniknął mu z oczu, a on wciąż stał jak skamieniały w ciemnym korytarzu. Co tutaj w ogóle miało miejsce? Skąd nagle ten pojednawczy ton u jego brata? I przede wszystkim co to za pomysł z opuszczeniem Asgardu? Przecież to był jego dom, miejsce gdzie się wychował, dorastał, gdzie miał rodzinę. Nie mógł tak po prostu odejść.

Thor nie potrafił ukryć, że w dużej mierze był wściekły na Lokiego. O ile mógł zrozumieć i w pewnym sensie zaakceptować jego motywy, kiedy próbował zniszczyć Jotunheim, to absolutnie nie pochwalał tego, co wydarzyło się w Midgardzie. Takie bezsensowne okrucieństwo, chora ambicja, a przede wszystkim chęć odegrania się na nim. Loki wiedział, że Ziemia i jej mieszkańcy stali się bliscy Thorowi i niewątpliwie dlatego wybrał sobie ją za cel ataku. Żeby się na nim zemścić, żeby go zranić. Świadomość tego nie pozwalała obecnie Thorowi spokojnie rozmawiać z Lokim. Zbyt żywe jeszcze było w nim wspomnienie ich walki.

Dlatego go unikał. Po tym jak usłyszał od ojca, że jego brat może bez ograniczeń poruszać się po pałacu, Thor większość czasu spędzał na polach treningowych. Potrzebował czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć i nieco zapanować na wciąż kłębiącymi się emocjami. Obawiał się, że jeśli spotka przypadkiem gdzieś Lokiego, to gniew i żal przejmą nad nim kontrolę.

Tak, miał olbrzymi żal do brata, o to, co uczynił tak jemu, jak i całej ich rodzinie. O to jak wbrew logice, dał się ponieść nienawiści i zaślepić rządzy władzy. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że gdy emocje opadną, gdy da sobie nieco czasu, by ochłonąć i wszystko przemyśleć, to znów będzie mógł rozmawiać z Lokim jak dawniej. W końcu kilka błędnych decyzji nie może przekreślić tylu stuleci wspólnego życia.

Jednak dziś stanowczo nie był w nastroju do żartów, więc kiedy zobaczył Lokiego, niemal od razu zwietrzył jakiś podstęp. W pierwszej chwili był zupełnie przekonany, że to wszystko jakaś kolejna intryga, jakiś nowy sposób, by znowu wyprowadzić go z równowagi, by uderzyć go tam, gdzie najbardziej zaboli.

Tymczasem stało się coś z goła innego. A teraz Thor stał w ciemnym korytarzu i wciąż patrzył w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze przed momentem widział brata. Jakoś powoli i niechętnie znaczenie jego słów docierało do świadomości Gromowładnego. Przecież to był jakiś absurd. Loki nie mógł odejść, no bo i gdzie by się udał. Thor musiał to wyjaśnić.

Zebrawszy się wreszcie w sobie, ruszył wzdłuż korytarza i dalej schodami na wyższe piętra pałacu. Chciał odnaleźć ojca, szybciej jednak spotkał matkę, która stojąc na jednym z tarasów, dziwnym wzrokiem patrzyła w stronę Obserwatorium. Może poszedłby dalej, gdyby nie dostrzegł błyszczących strug, które zdobiły policzki królowej.

\- Matko, co to wszystko znaczy? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej.

Znów miał wrażenie, że rodzice coś przed nim ukryli, znowu jakieś decyzje zapadły zupełnie bez jego wiedzy. Tak samo jak wtedy, gdy zataili przed nim prawdziwe pochodzenie jego brata.

\- Wydawało mi się, że rozmawiałeś z Lokim – odparła Frigga, nie odwracając spojrzenia.

\- Rozmawiałem, ale jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że postanowił opuścić Asgard.

\- A jednak to prawda. Taką podjął decyzję i żadne z nas nie może jej zmienić.

Naraz jakby na potwierdzenie słów królowej, Bifrost został aktywowany i strumień kolorowego światła pomknął w przestrzeń. Thor dostrzegł jak matka zacisnęła dłoń, która drżała nieznacznie. I dopiero ten widok sprawił, że rzeczywistość spłynęła na niego niczym wodospad lodowatej wody.

\- To nie możliwe – wyszeptał przez coraz bardziej ściśnięte gardło. – Naprawdę już nigdy nie będzie mógł wrócić do domu?

\- Taki warunek postawił Odyn. Asgard na zawsze został dla Lokiego zamknięty. Tak samo jak Midgard.

Thora przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, a jakaś stalowa obręcz ścisnęła żołądek. Czy rzeczywiście kilka minut temu odbył ostatnią rozmowę ze swoim bratem? I do tego w takim gniewie? Ani przez chwilę nie brał jego oświadczenia na poważnie, nawet nie skupił się zbytnio na przeanalizowaniu tego, co słyszy. Za bardzo był skupiony na doszukiwaniu się podstępu. Intrygi której wcale nie było. Loki naprawdę przyszedł się pożegnać i teraz odszedł Norny wiedzą gdzie. A na pożegnanie od swego brata otrzymał jedynie złość i kompletny brak zaufania.

Thor zacisnął pięści, kiedy wściekłość ponownie go ogarnęła. Tym razem nie była jednak skierowana na Lokiego. Był wściekły na siebie samego, że ponownie zawiódł, kiedy potrzebne było wyczucie chwili. Nigdy tego nie posiadał, a teraz odczuł to niesamowicie dotkliwie.

Światło Bifrostu zgasło, więc Loki był już w innym królestwie, tam gdzie nie mogły dosięgnąć go ani słowa, ani myśli jego brata.

* * *

Thor z ciężkim sercem wszedł do własnej komnaty i z hukiem zatrzasnął drzwi. Był wściekły i zrozpaczony zarazem. Naprawdę sądził, że teraz kiedy Loki wrócił do Asgardu, kiedy zrozumie swoje błędy, kiedy wszystko sobie wytłumaczą, będzie jak dawniej. Najwyraźniej jednak był bardzo naiwny. Nic nie będzie jak dawniej. Odyn postawił swoje ultimatum, Frigga jak zwykle akceptowała jego decyzję, Thor w swym zaślepieniu znowu niczego nie dostrzegł, a Loki odszedł. Na zawsze.

Thor uderzył pięścią w ścianę, próbując w ten sposób wyładować własną frustrację. Co miał teraz zrobić? Drugi raz pogodzić się ze stratą brata? Zapomnieć definitywnie o jego istnieniu? Uwierzyć, że gdziekolwiek teraz był, nie potrzebował ich wszystkich?

Dopiero kiedy sformułował w myślach to pytanie, zrozumiał, co tak naprawdę go boli. Loki mógł zostać, miał taką możliwość, może nie byłoby to proste, ale z pewnością nie wykraczało poza jego możliwości. Tymczasem on odrzucił tę opcję. Dobrowolnie wybrał banicję, dając im wszystkim, całej swojej rodzinie, jasno do zrozumienia, że nic dla niego nie znaczą. Że Thor nic dla niego nie znaczy.

Młody książę oparł się plecami o drzwi i westchnął ciężko. Powoli gniew go opuszczał, z każdą sekundą czuł jak jego mięśnie się rozluźniają, a serce coraz bardziej zalewa nieprzyjemne otępienie. Cokolwiek myślał, cokolwiek planował, jakiekolwiek miał nadzieje na przyszłość, teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Jego brat odszedł, wyparł się go, wybrał wolność nad więzy rodzinne.

Thor trwał w takim odrętwieniu przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu dopadło go potworne zmęczenie. Z brutalną pewnością zdał sobie sprawę, że jedyne co mu pozostało, to zaakceptować zaistniałą sytuację. Kiedy zdoła się z tym pogodzić? Zapewne nie prędko.

Z wysiłkiem ruszył w stronę łóżka, mając nadzieję, że sen pomoże mu odzyskać równowagę. Wtedy jednak dostrzegł mały przedmiot leżący na pokrywającej łóżko narzucie. Była to niewielka, zdobna, drewniana szkatułka, która z łatwością mieściła się w dłoni. Kiedy podniósł ją delikatnie, od razu wyczuł, że emanowała tak znajomą magią Lokiego. Delikatnie uchylił wieczko. W środku znajdowała się tylko niewielka karteczka.

_„Cokolwiek tu włożysz, trafi do mnie"_

Głosił napis, skreślony charakterystycznym, starannym pismem maga.

Thor przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w tajemniczy przedmiot. Zastanawiał się, jakie intencje przyświecały Lokiemu, kiedy go tutaj zostawiał. I choć nie chciał dać się zwieść naiwnej nadziei, gdzieś w głębi jakiś cichy głos podpowiadał, że po prostu jego brat w ten sposób chce pozostać w kontakcie.

Thor położył się na łóżku i jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę oglądał szkatułkę ozdobioną dziwnymi runami. A potem odłożył ją na nocną szafkę i niemal natychmiast zapadł w sen.

* * *

Loki przerzucał kolejne strony opasłego tomiszcza. Elficka biblioteka gościła go od przeszło dwóch tygodni i nie sądził, że opuści ją szybko. Oczywiście nie zamierzał pozostać w Alfheimie na stałe, elfy były trochę zbyt irytujące, a i ryzyko natknięcia się na znajomą twarz zbyt duża. Nim jednak ruszy w dalszą podróż chciał się dobrze przygotować. Powoli w jego umyśle rodził się plan i wizja, jak zamierza spędzić resztę ze swojego nowego życia. Tylko czas pokaże ile uda mu się z tego zrealizować.

Naraz panującą wokół ciszę zakłóciło lekkie kliknięcie. Dźwięk, którego nie spodziewał się raczej usłyszeć. Jednym gestem ręki zmaterializował przed sobą swoją szkatułkę, która stała teraz lekko uchylona, niezawodny znak, że właśnie coś zostało do niej wrzucone.

Kiedy otworzył ją na pełną szerokość, w środku znalazł wielokrotnie złożoną kartkę. Z pewnym wahaniem rozłożył ją, by zobaczyć zamaszyste pismo Thora. List był dość długi, a panujący w nim chaos i brak jakiejkolwiek estetyki wskazywały, że Gromowładny wielokrotnie przerywał pisanie, rozmyślał się i zmieniał zdanie.

Loki wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zagłębił się w lekturę.

_„Bracie_

_nie wiem, czy ten list dotrze do ciebie, niemniej nie mam innego sposobu, by się z tobą skontaktować. A jest wiele rzeczy, które muszę ci powiedzieć. Rzeczy, które nie dają mi spokoju. Przede wszystkim chciałbym cię przeprosić, za moje zachowanie w czasie naszego ostatniego spotkania. Teraz już wiem, że w tamtej chwili nie miałeś żadnych nieczystych intencji, tymczasem ja zachowałem się jak ostatni osioł…"_

Loki uśmiechnął się z przekąsem czytając te słowa.

_„…Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mogę powiedzieć jedynie, że byłem wtedy bardzo rozgniewany. Nadal jestem. To co zrobiłeś, tak w Asgardzie, jak i na Ziemi, nie tak łatwo daje się zapomnieć. Jednak staram się, jeśli nie zaakceptować twoje powody, to przynajmniej je zrozumieć._

_Tak wiele złych rzeczy się wydarzyło, jednak mimo wszystko miałem nadzieję, że gdy emocje opadną, to wspólnymi siłami uda nam się naprawić to, co zostało zniszczone. Tym bardziej zabolała mnie twoja decyzja o opuszczeniu Asgardu. Naprawdę miałeś tak mało wiary w swoją rodzinę? Naprawdę uważasz, że będzie ci lepiej w jakimś odległym zakamarku Yggadrasila? Nie, nie zamierzam teraz niczego ci wyrzucać. Skoro dokonałeś takiego wyboru, to widać miałeś ku temu powody. Mnie pozostaje to tylko przyjąć do wiadomości._

_Zbyt rzadko to robiłem, prawda? Za rzadko próbowałem cokolwiek zrozumieć. W tym na pewno leży moja wina. Może gdybym częściej słuchał, szybciej zauważyłbym, że dzieje się coś złego. Ale zawsze byłem taki pewny siebie i pewny ciebie. W przeszłości nigdy nie dopuściłbym nawet myśli, że to, co o tobie sądzę dalekie jest od rzeczywistości. Wtedy myślałem, że zawsze będziemy stać ramię w ramię, zawsze razem będziemy mierzyć się z wrogami…"_

Loki zacisnął zęby, a wcześniejszy uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy.

_„… byłem ślepy i naiwny. Z każdym dniem wyraźniej zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Obawiam się jednak, że teraz to już nie ma znaczenia. Świadomość moich błędów niczego nie zmieni. Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wszystko potoczyło się inaczej, ale niestety to nierealne życzenia. Nie zmienimy przeszłości, nie zmażemy ciążących na nas win. Możemy je tylko zaakceptować. Obaj popełniliśmy wiele błędów i sumą tego jest obecna sytuacja. Licytowanie się, kto zawinił bardziej nie da nam nic, prócz nowych pokładów frustracji. Wzajemne oskarżenia prędzej czy później doprowadzą do pogłębienia nienawiści. A tego nie chcę ponad wszystko._

_Dawniej wydawało mi się, że wiem, o czym myślisz, jakie są twoje motywacje. Dziś nie jestem już o tym tak przekonany. Może rzeczywiście wszystko poszło za daleko, może odszedłeś, bo nie byłeś w stanie znów traktować nas jak rodziny. Nie wiem. Jeśli jednak, gdzieś w głębi ciebie pozostała jakaś cząstka mojego brata, to wiedz, że mimo ostateczności nakazu ojca, ja nadal uważam cię za członka naszej rodziny i gdziekolwiek zawiedzie cię przeznaczenie, zawsze będę tutaj, gdybyś kiedykolwiek mnie potrzebował. Wiedz również, że nie zamierzam więcej zakłócać twojego spokoju, jeśli twój gniew jest zbyt wielki, wspomnienia zbyt bolesne, to nie będę więcej ingerować w twoje życie i przekonywać do swoich racji._

_Szczerze żałuję, że rozstaliśmy się w gniewie, to z pewnością nie powinno tak wyglądać. Dlatego teraz na koniec pragnę dodać jeszcze tylko jedno:_

_Wybaczam i proszę o wybaczenie._

_Thor._

* * *

Thor krążył po pokoju. Minęła już ponad godzina, kiedy w końcu zdecydował się zostawić swoją wiadomość w szkatułce. Nie miał oczywiście żadnej pewności, że list dotarł do adresata, choć po następnym uchyleniu wieczka, pudełeczko było puste. Z pewnością kartka zniknęła, a gdzie ostatecznie trafiła, chyba tylko same Norny wiedzą. Thor miał świadomość, że to oczekiwanie jest zgoła bezsensu. Nawet jeśli Loki dostał list, nawet jeśli go przeczytał, wcale nie ma pewności, że cokolwiek odpowie. Równie dobrze mógł go podrzeć w strzępy i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Po prawdzie jednak, brak odpowiedzi również będzie jakąś odpowiedzią, choć akurat tego życzył sobie najmniej.

Przez ponad dwa tygodnie bił się z myślami czy w ogóle powinien cokolwiek pisać, czy powinien wykorzystać ofiarowaną mu szkatułkę. Może Loki wcale nie pragnął się z nim kontaktować, może zostawił tę furtkę tylko na czarną ostateczność. Teraz jednak takie rozważania nie miały już sensu. Klamka zapadła i Thor nie miał już wpływu na dalszy bieg wydarzeń. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko cze…

Ciche kliknięcie wybiło go natychmiast z rozmyślań. Spojrzał na szkatułkę, która stała na biurku z lekko uchylonym wieczkiem. Thor podszedł bliżej i nieco drżącą ręką wyjął z środka małą karteczkę. Widniało na niej tylko jedno zdanie.

_„Wybaczam i proszę o wybaczenie."_

Thor usiadł na stojącym obok krześle i przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na te kilka słów. To było tak niewiele, ale mimo to Gromowładny uśmiechnął się przelotnie. Gdziekolwiek teraz Loki był, wciąż pozostawał jego bratem.

Koniec części pierwszej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak też dotarliśmy do końca pierwszego rozdziału tej historii, która w sumie mogła by robić za one-shot, ale ja mam zbyt wielkie zacięcie grafomańskie żeby tak to zostawić.
> 
> W tym miejscu chciałam powiedzieć, że pomysł na tego fika pojawił się po obejrzeniu Ragnaroka, a konkretnie w scenie, gdzie Odyn przyznaje, że kocha obu swoich synów. Wtedy też pomyślałam, że (w odróżnieniu od wersji mitologicznej) filmowy Wszechojciec raczej nigdy nie skazałby Lokiego na wieczne męki. Raczej sam umęczony był wszystkimi bolesnymi wydarzeniami, jakie miały miejsce w kolejnych filmach. Ogólnie nawiązań do Ragnaroka będzie jeszcze całkiem sporo, choć absolutnie nie będą one kanoniczne.
> 
> Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do komentowania.
> 
> Kudos pozwoli wam posiedzieć w pałacowych ogrodach wraz z Friggą i Loki, dzięki zostawieniu komentarza otrzymacie szkatułkę do kontaktowania się z Odinsonami. (genialny pomysł bezczelnie zerżnięty przeze mnie z naprawdę fajnego fika "Stone of command" ;) ).


	2. Po drugiej stronie lustra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie ponownie, moi drodzy.
> 
> Na wstępie chciałam wyjaśnić jedną kwestię, która mogłaby wydać się nieco dziwna. Wśród postaci tego fanfika wymieniłam z Avengersów jedynie Clinta, a to dlatego, że on odegra dość istotną rolę w dalszej części historii, nie mniej reszta bohaterów (tak Avengersów jak i Thora) również pojawi się tutaj w mniej lub bardziej epizodycznych rolach.
> 
> Dodatkowo warto zaznaczyć, że fabuła opowieści jest kanoniczna tylko względem pierwszych filmów (i tylko filmów, bo komiksów nigdy nie czytałam), natomiast może zawierać jakieś drobne nawiązania do następnych części, ale już z pewnością pojawią się tam liczne rozbieżności.
> 
> Życzę miłej lektury.

Thor żywił nadzieję, że Tony nie będzie miał mu za złe, śladu jaki Bifrost zostawił na tarasie Avengers Tower. Nie był to zresztą pierwszy raz, więc w sumie zastanawiające po co wciąż to naprawiają. Niezrażony tym zupełnie, Gromowładny wszedł przez drzwi do przestronnego lobby, gdzie przywitała go panna Pots.

\- Witaj, Lady Virginio – powiedział, kłaniając nieznacznie.

Kobieta zaśmiała się serdecznie.

\- Widzę, że moje powtarzanie, byś mówił do mnie Pepper na nic się zdaje.

\- Taki afront w stosunku do damy absolutnie nie uchodzi – odparł szarmancko Thor, ujmując jej dłoń i całując delikatnie.

Pepper z rozbawieniem pokręciła głową, po czym zmieniła temat.

\- Domyślam się, że przybyłeś do Tony'ego.

\- Zgadza się, chciał mi coś pokazać, ale był bardzo oszczędny w wyjaśnieniach.

\- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię, razem z Bruce'm są w laboratorium.

\- Dziękuję za twoją uprzejmość.

Pepper wciąż uśmiechnięta, poprowadziła Asgardczyka do windy i potem dalej, aż do dużego przeszklonego pomieszczenia. Był jej niezwykle wdzięczny za pomoc, bo choć na przestrzeni ostatnich lat bywał tu wielokrotnie, to wciąż zdarzało mu się błądzić wśród rozlicznych pięter twierdzy Starka.

Niemal natychmiast gdy wszedł do środka, zobaczył dziwaczny przedmiot, który znajdował się w centrum. Podłączona do rozlicznych czujników i skanerów, na metalowym blacie leżała niewielkich rozmiarów czarno-czerwona sfera, której zawartość zdawała się cały czas przemieszczać, niczym słabo wymieszana farba.

\- Co to jest? – zapytał, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że ty będziesz mógł coś nam o tym powiedzieć – odezwał się Tony, wychodząc z zaplecza.

Thor przyjrzał się tajemniczej kuli i wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. Zanim jednak jej dotknął, spojrzał pytająco w stronę konstruktora. Ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Sfera w dotyku była jedwabista, lekko ciepła, delikatnie uginająca się pod palcami. Nie mniej nic się nie wydarzyło, kiedy jej dotknął.

\- Ekspedycja badawcza znalazła to w jakieś azteckiej świątyni – tłumaczył Tony. - TARCZA zarekwirowała ten przedmiot, kiedy okazało się, że może mieć pozaziemskie pochodzenie. Od czasu ataku Chitauri są dziwnie przewrażliwieni na tym punkcie. Jako że jesteś jedynym kosmitą w naszym zasięgu, liczyliśmy, że możesz wiedzieć coś na ten temat.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie kosmitą, w twoich ustach brzmi to jak obelga – mruknął Thor, wciąż wpatrując się w sferę.

Po prawdzie nigdy wcześnie nie widział czegoś podobnego. Mógł oczywiście wrócić do Asgardu i zapytać się ojca lub matki, ale wątpił, by mieli oni wolę przybyć na Ziemię w celu obejrzenia tego przedmiotu. Z pewnością jednak słuszne było mniemanie, że nie stworzyli go ludzie. Stanowczo wyglądał na jakąś obcą technologię.

\- Zbadaliśmy go pod wieloma aspektami – odezwał się doktor Banner, dołączając do dwóch mężczyzn. – Wykazuje lekkie promieniowanie, jednak dalekie od tego, które wydobywało się z Tesseractu. Próba przeskanowania go wykazała, że jest ciałem jednorodnym, znaczy, całą tę kulę wypełnia ta sama substancja. Próbowaliśmy pobrać próbkę, ale ta rozpadła się w chwili, kiedy wyciągnęliśmy wziernik poza obręb sfery. Podgrzewaliśmy ją i schładzaliśmy, ale wydaje się być odporna nawet na skrajne temperatury. Jedyną większą reakcję zaobserwowaliśmy, przepuszczając przez kulę impulsy elektryczne. Wtedy te ruchy wewnątrz wyraźnie się nasilały. Jednak wydaje się, że ich szybkość nie jest skorelowana z natężeniem prądu…

Thor słuchał tych, jak i dalszych wyjaśnień doktora, coraz jaśniej zdając sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie nie będzie w stanie im pomóc. Cokolwiek to było, musieli szukać wiedzy gdzie indziej.

\- Przykro mi, przyjaciele – odparł, gdy zakończył się potok słów w wykonaniu Bruce'a. – Obawiam się, że wiecie na temat tego przedmiotu dużo więcej niż ja. Niestety nigdy nie widziałem niczego podobnego, ani w Asgardzie, ani na żadnej mojej wyprawie.

Wyraz rozczarowania na ich twarzach nie poprawił mu samopoczucia. Naprawdę chciałby im jakoś pomóc, zwłaszcza, że ten przedmiot wyglądał jednak dość niepokojąco. Trudno przewidzieć do czego mógł służyć i jakie moce mogą zostać z niego uwolnione.

\- Mogę poszukać jakichś informacji w asgardzkiej bibliotece, może tam uda mi się coś znaleźć – zaproponował, choć doskonale wiedział, że miną wielki, nim w odmętach tysięcy tomów znajdzie potrzebną mu wiedzę. Niestety nie był Lokim, który znał jej zawartość na pamięć.

Naraz przez umysł przeszła mu niepokojąco kusząca myśl.

\- Albo? – zapytał Tony, patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- Albo co?

Konstruktor wzruszył ramionami.

\- Miałeś taką minę, jakbyś właśnie doznał olśnienia.

Thor westchnął ciężko. Tylko raz ośmielił się skorzystać z mocy szkatułki i było to ponad dwa lata temu. Sam Loki, gdziekolwiek był, najwyraźniej też nie czuł takiej potrzeby, bo nigdy nie dostał od niego żadnej więcej informacji ponad to jedno zdanie, które musiało wystarczyć za całą odpowiedź. Wobec tego Thor również zarzucił pomysł wysyłania czegoś więcej. Doszedł do wniosku, że jego brat potrzebuje czasu, by wszystko sobie poukładać, by pozwolić nieco ucichnąć wszystkim tym negatywnym emocjom. Thor wierzył, że przyjdzie dzień, kiedy to Loki postanowi się z nim skontaktować, gdy gniew ostygnie, a nienawiść zblednie. Do tego trzeba było jednak czasu i Gromowładny postanowił dać go swemu bratu. Nie zamierzał się więcej narzucać. W przeszłości nigdy nie przejmował się takimi drobiazgami i miało to w efekcie opłakane skutki. Nie chciał drugi raz powtórzyć tego błędu. Loki odszedł, by uwolnić się od nadmiaru obecności Thora w swoim życiu i chociaż tyle mógł mu zagwarantować.

Czy jednak zapytanie się o ten tajemniczy przedmiot będzie aż takim złamaniem tej zasady? Przecież nie zamierzał go do niczego przekonywać, nie planował nawet pytać gdzie jest, ani co robi. Potrzebował tylko informacji, a doskonale wiedział, że Loki zawsze lubił imponować swoją wiedzą na każdy temat.

\- Potrzebowałbym kawałek papieru i zdjęcie tego przedmiotu – powiedział, gdy podjął ostateczną decyzję.

Tony spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony, ale po chwili na stole obok położył jakiś notes wraz z długopisem, a niedługo później doktor Banner wydrukował fotografię przedstawiającą sferę.

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

\- Sztuczkę – rzucił Gromowładny, uśmiechając się przebiegle. A widząc ich skonsternowane miny zaczął lepiej rozumieć, czemu Lokiego zawsze niezmiernie bawiły podobne sytuacje.

Z kieszeni przy pasie wyjął szkatułkę i położył ją na stole. Towarzyszący mu mężczyźni patrzyli na to z niekrytym zainteresowaniem. Wyrwał jedną kartę z notesu i zapisał na nim pytanie o przedmiot ze zdjęcia, po czym złożył ją i razem z fotografią umieścił w szkatułce, po czym delikatnie zamknął wieczko.

\- I jak to ma pomóc? – zapytał doktor.

Thor poczuł się jak tani iluzjonista, kiedy po chwili otworzył na powrót szkatułkę i pokazał zebranym, że jest pusta.

\- Chyba nie wyciągniesz stamtąd królika – zaśmiał się Tony. – Musiałaby to być prawdziwa miniaturka.

Thor uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Liczę na coś innego.

\- Czym jest to pudełeczko? – zapytał Bruce.

Chyba nie do końca chciał odpowiadać na to pytanie. Wiedział, że jego przyjaciele nie ucieszą się, kiedy odkryją, że szuka informacji u Lokiego. Z oczywistych względów będą do tego negatywnie nastawieni.

\- To prezent, który kiedyś dostałem. Musimy poczekać, a może zyskamy jakieś odpowiedzi – odparł nieco wymijająco.

* * *

Ponieważ nie wiedzieli ile przyjdzie im czekać na odpowiedź, komisyjnie uznali, że warto przenieść się na wyższy poziom wieżowca i zjeść pizzę. Stąd też teraz siedzieli we czwórkę wraz z Pepper w salonie i delektowali się niezwykle pachnącą, bardzo kaloryczną pizzą cztery sery, zapijając to pokaźną ilość Coli. Rozmawiali na różne luźne tematy, próbowali również spekulować na właściwościami tajemniczej sfery, plotkowali na temat nieobecnych teraz członów zespołu. Tony nie odpuścił nikomu, nawet Fury musiał znaleźć się na jego kpiarskiej liście.

\- Ciesz się, że nie ma tutaj Natashy albo Clinta, w przeciwnym razie wszystko, co mówisz trafiłoby bezpośrednio do dyrektora – pogroziła mu palcem Pepper.

\- Przecież wiesz, że jedyne co może mi zrobić, to obrzucić swoim krytycznym, jednookim spojrzeniem. Pamiętaj, że w dużej mierze sfinansowałem mu naprawę Helicarriera. Nie mówiąc już, że jestem członkiem jego elitarnego zespołu.

\- Najbardziej konfliktowym i niesubordynowanym członkiem – zaśmiał się Thor.

Tony pociągnął łyk szkockiej i przytaknął gestem głowy.

\- Oczywiście, muszę dbać o swoją reputację. Nie zamierzam być chłopcem na posyłki, tak jak Steve.

\- A gdzie on w ogóle jest?

\- A bo ja wiem, jakaś misja gdzieś w Ruandzie, Ugandzie czy innym równie niehigienicznym miejscu.

\- Cały Steve, nigdy nie odmówi pomocy – skwitowała Pepper.

\- Ponoć, ktoś uprowadził tam jakiś lekarzy i teraz cała prowincja została pozbawiona opieki medycznej – dorzucił od siebie doktor Banner, który w kącie sofy popijał ziołową herbatę.

\- W takim razie to idealne zadanie…

Niespodziewanie ciche kliknięcie przerwało wypowiedź Tony'ego i wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w stronę szkatułki stojącej na środku stołu. Jej wieczko lekko odskoczyło.

Thor nachylił się i z środka wyciągnął mały zwitek papieru. Ponownie Loki uraczył go tylko jednym zdaniem.

_„Potrzebuję więcej informacji."_

Cała trójka spojrzała na Asgardczyka, który nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.

\- To dość kłopotliwe, biorąc pod uwagę pojemność tego pudełeczka – stwierdził doktor.

\- I jakoś nie mam ochoty tych gigabajtów danych przepisywać do zeszytu – dorzucił od siebie Tony.

Wszyscy zamyślili się na dłuższą chwilę.

\- A nie można tam po prostu włożyć pendrive'a? – zapytała Pepper.

Konstruktor zakrztusił się pociągniętym właśnie łykiem drinka.

\- Jakoś mam wrażenie, że to magiczne pudełko może nie być kompatybilne z naszą technologią.

\- A ja myślę, że to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł – odparł Thor. – Rozumiem, że macie na myśli te wasze małe urządzenia, na których przechowujecie informacje. Jeśli tak, to może taka forma wystarczy.

\- No jeśli twierdzisz, że twoja tajemnicza wyrocznia ma możliwość podpięcia czegoś pod USB, to ja nie widzę przeszkód. Jarvis przegraj dane projektu „grejpfrut" na przenośny dysk.

\- Już rozpocząłem przenoszenie danych, sir.

Co prawda Thor szczerze wątpił, by Loki posiadał urządzenie pozwalające na odczytanie tych danych z dysku, ale znając jego zdolności, z pewnością znajdzie jakiś sposób na pobranie informacji. Był w stanie odczytać starożytne, elfickie runy, to i z midgardzką technologią da sobie radę.

Parę minut później, mały, czarny pendrive zniknął w czeluściach szkatułki.

* * *

Dwa dni później małe urządzonko pojawiło się na powrót w pudełku. Tony chwycił pośpiesznie pendrive'a i nie kryjąc ekscytacji podłączył go do konsoli Jarvisa. Ciche gwizdnięcie było pierwszym objawem uznania.

Doktor Banner również wszedł do laboratorium i wtedy Tony rozrzucił otrzymane informacje na holograficznej ścianie przed nimi. Thor nie miał zbyt wielkiego pojęcia na co obecnie patrzy. Było tam sporo wykresów, schematów, a także jakiś wyliczeń. Czując, że nie ma sensu pytać zafascynowanych naukowców na temat tego, co otrzymali, powoli wycofał się z laboratorium i windą pojechał na wyższe poziomy. Tam, zakopana po kolana w papierach, siedziała Pepper i w skupieniu analizowała jakieś dokumenty. Nie chcąc jej kłopotać, po cichu udał się na taras, gdzie oparł się o barierkę i popijał midgardzkie piwo.

Cały czas miał wątpliwości czy postępuje słusznie, czy rzeczywiście zrobił dobrze angażując Lokiego w ich sprawę. Z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że gdyby ten nie życzył sobie żadnego kontaktu, zwyczajnie mógłby to zignorować. Poza tym gdzieś w głębi miał odrobinę nadziei, że może, tylko może, uda mu się w ten sposób poznać choć trochę losy jego brata w ostatnich dwóch latach. Nie chciał się dopytywać, narzucać w sposób, który mógłby Lokiego co najwyżej zirytować, ale po prawdzie zżerała go ciekawość. Świadomość, że jego brat, gdzieś tam jest, ale zupełnie nie wiadomo, co się z nim dzieje, była naprawdę frustrująca. W chwilach takich jak ta, kiedy Thor miał moment, by spokojnie wszystko przemyśleć, często zastanawiał się, gdzie los zawiódł jego brata. Nie miał doniesień by ktokolwiek spotkał Lokiego w tych królestwach, z którym Asgard utrzymywał jakiekolwiek kontakty. Heimdall również nie potrafił odnaleźć go swoim wszystkowidzącym wzrokiem. To jednak nie było nic niezwykłego, Loki już przed wiekami nauczył się unikać spojrzenia strażnika Bifrostu. Thor nawet nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić miejsc, które mogły stać się domem dla jego brata.

* * *

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy Thor siedział w salonie i bez większego entuzjazmu oglądał jakiś program w telewizji, z odmętów laboratorium wyłonił się Tony. Bez słowa wstępu podał Gromowładnemu ponownie pendrive'a z danymi.

\- Potrzebujemy jeszcze kilka odpowiedzi – rzucił, podchodząc do barku, by utopić zmęczenie w szklance alkoholu. – Jakbyś mógł użyć swojego magicznego pudełka i wysłać to jeszcze raz Lokiemu.

Thor aż się wzdrygnął na te słowa i z trudnym do ukrycia zdumieniem spojrzał na konstruktora.

\- Nie wyglądasz na takiego, co zna zbyt wielu ekspertów od pozaziemskich technologii – odparł ten. – To Loki, prawda? To z nim się kontaktujesz.

Wiedząc, że dalsze zaprzeczanie nie ma sensu, Thor jedynie pokiwał nieznacznie głową.

\- Gdzie on teraz jest? Siedzi w kiciu?

Asgardczyk westchnął nieznaczenie, czuł, że to im się nie spodoba. Jak na złość, właśnie w tej chwili do salonu wszedł doktor Banner w towarzystwie Pepper.

\- Jak zwykle miałem rację – rzucił, zadowolony z siebie konstruktor.

Najwyraźniej Bruce podzielał jego domysły, bo tylko pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

\- Nie wiem gdzie obecnie przebywa – odpowiedział Thor na wcześniejsze pytanie, a widząc ich zdumione spojrzenia, szybko dodał. – Został wygnany z Asgardu, ma też zakaz pojawiania się tutaj.

\- Mam rozumieć, że po tym jak rozwalił pół Nowego Yorku, puściliście go wolno, byle nie bruździł w waszym ogródku? – rzucił Tony.

\- Niezbyt to dotkliwa kara – dodał od siebie doktor.

\- Wiem, że według waszych standardów Loki dopuścił się strasznej zbrodni. Musicie jednak zrozumieć, że Asgard rządzi się trochę innymi prawami. Kilka lat temu sam przypuściłem atak na Jotunheim, gdzie spowodowałem nie dużo mniejsze zniszczenia. Wtedy ojciec odebrał mi moc i zesłał na Ziemię. Z punktu widzenia Asgardczyków, działania Lokiego niewiele się od tego różniły. A w sumie jego kara jest dużo surowsza, mnie ojciec zostawił furtkę, dzięki której mogłem wrócić do domu. Loki został wypędzony na zawsze.

Coś w głosie Thora sprawiło, że Tony powstrzymał się od kąśliwej uwagi. Zamiast tego spojrzał krytycznie na pendrive'a.

\- Czy w takim razie możemy mieć pewność, że Loki swoim wskazówkami nie pomoże nam zbudować tutaj intergalaktycznej bomby?

Thor pokręcił głową.

\- Mój brat zawsze lubił imponować wiedzą, więc szczerze wątpię, by zniżył się do przekazywania wam nieprawidłowych informacji. Jeszcze ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że się pomylił, a tego nie zniosłaby jego duma.

\- Bardzo jesteś do tego przekonany.

\- W końcu znam go trochę czasu – odparł Asgardczyk, uśmiechając się nieco przekornie.

Ostatecznie więc po krótkiej naradzie, doktor i konstruktor zgodzili się jeszcze raz skorzystać z wiedzy trickstera, choć obaj komisyjnie stwierdzili, że teraz każdą informację będą weryfikować dwójnasób.

* * *

Tym razem oczekiwanie było nieco krótsze, bo już następnego dnia rano, tuż po przebudzeniu, Thor zauważył, że wieczko szkatułki jest uchylone. W środku jednak nie było żadnego nośnika danych, zamiast tego niewielka, bladoniebieska kulka, o konsystencji kauczuku i mała karteczka z napisem „ _ściśnij_ ". Nie wiedząc jak z tym postąpić, Thor udał się do salonu, gdzie po pewnym czasie pojawili się pozostali.

\- Wygląda dość podejrzanie – stwierdził Tony, oglądając piłeczkę. – Jarvis zrobiłeś skan tego?

\- To elastomer zbudowany z alifatycznych łańcuchów polimerowych, sir.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to zwykły kawałek gumy?

\- Dokładnie tak, sir.

\- Myślę, że tworzywo nie ma tutaj znaczenia – wtrącił Thor. – Ta kulka jest nasączona magią.

Niczym tknięty złym przeczuciem, konstruktor odłożył ją szybko na stół i wytarł rękę o spodnie. Choć dała o sobie znać jego niechęć do magii, to jednak ciekawość wzięła górę i spojrzał wyczekująco na Gromowładnego.

Thor rozejrzał się po zebranych, a widząc, że doktor i Pepper kiwają głowami, ostatecznie chwycił kulkę i ścisnął ją dość mocno. Niemal natychmiast zaczęła emanować niebieskim blaskiem, a kiedy odłożył ją na stół, do góry wydobyły się promienie, które po chwili utworzyły coś, co mogło być bardzo nieregularnym, holograficznym ekranem. Po niespełna minucie wizja zyskała kolory i ostrość, dzięki czemu zobaczyli tam scenerię jakiegoś pomieszczenia. W zasięgu obrazu nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, kawałek kolorowej ściany, jakaś fikuśna lampka, krzesło i dużo książek. Bardzo dużo książek, które zajmowały nie tylko cały regał z pólkami, ale piętrzyły się także w dużych stosach ułożonych pod ścianą. Thor poczuł jak coś ścisnęło go za gardło na ten widok. Doskonale pamiętał jak wielokrotnie kpił z Lokiego, mówiąc, że ten ze swojego pokoju robi konkurencie dla wielkiej biblioteki Asgardu. Najwyraźniej niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają.

\- Zobacz, projektor się aktywował – niespodziewanie usłyszeli kobiecy głos, a po chwili w zasięgu wizji pojawiła się jakaś dziwna istotka. Miała różową skórę, równie różowe, niemal czerwone włosy i takież same oczy, a jej twarz ozdabiał radosny, wydawać by się mogło niemal dziecięcy uśmiech, choć z kształtów w żadnej mierze nie przypominała dziecka, mimo że była dość drobna.

\- Nie przypuszczałam, że to tak sprawnie zadziała – mówiła do kogoś, poza zasięgiem obrazu, po czym niespodziewanie zwróciła się bezpośrednio do nich. – Widać i słychać mnie dobrze?

Konsternacja trwała dłuższy moment i pierwszy z odrętwienia wyrwał się Tony.

\- Głośno i wyraźnie, kimkolwiek jesteś.

Nim w pełni wybrzmiały słowa konstruktora, w zasięgu ich wzroku pojawiła się druga, wysoka i szczupła postać. W pierwszej chwili Thor z trudem go poznał. Loki miał dużo dłuższe włosy, związane z tyłu, ubrany zaś był w białą, luźną koszulę i ciemne spodnie, co było tak zupełnie odmienne od jego zwyczajowego ubioru. Zresztą towarzysząca mu kobieta również miała na sobie tylko cienką bluzkę na ramiączkach i szorty, co sugerowało, że gdziekolwiek są, musiało być tam gorąco.

Jednak przede wszystkim zmienił się jego wyraz twarzy. Wydawał się być taki… spokojny, wręcz nieco rozbawiony, ale w taki sposób zupełnie pozbawiony wcześniejszego szaleństwa. Thor nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział go takim.

\- Czyli dobrze mi się wydawało, że musisz przesiadywać ze swoimi midgardzkimi przyjaciółmi – odezwał się Loki, spoglądając w stronę Thora. – Aczkolwiek spodziewałem się raczej tej kobiety z Nowego Meksyku.

\- Nie, Jane nie ma z nami – odparł ten, czując coraz silniejszą ekscytację.

Ile raz zastanawiał się czy jego brat jest bezpieczny, czy zwyczajnie ma się dobrze, a teraz widział go w towarzystwie jakieś wesołej, niezwykle uroczej z wyglądu kobiety, w miejscu, które najwyraźniej było jego domem. Po prawdzie kamień spadł mu z serca.

\- Ty jesteś Thor, brat Lokiego, prawda? – zapytała z entuzjazmem dziewczyna. – Wiele mi o tobie opowiadał. Ja jestem Miriady, niezwykle miło mi wreszcie was poznać.

Gromowładny skinął głową na przywitanie i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Dokładnie tak, a to są moi przyjaciele Lady Virginia, Tony Stark i Bruce Banner – odparł, czując się w obowiązku przedstawić zebranych.

Kobieta obdarzyła ich promiennym uśmiechem.

\- O was również słyszałam, wy jesteście Avengers. Wasza sława w walce z Chitauri dotarła aż tutaj.

\- A gdzie jest to „tutaj"? – zapytał Tony, wyraźnie miło połechtany ostatnią uwagą.

\- Sakaar – odparł Loki, a widząc ich zdumione spojrzenia, dodał. – To miejsce o którego istnieniu Asgardczycy nie mają pojęcia. Daleko poza gałęziami Yggadrasilu. Ale mniejsza o to, nie przedłużajmy tej transmisji więcej niż to konieczne. To, o co pytaliście, łatwiej będzie opowiedzieć niż opisać, zresztą nie mam czasu pisać na ten temat elaboratu.

Thor już miał na końcu języka pytanie, czym jest tak zajęty na drugim końcu galaktyki, ale ostatecznie powstrzymał się. Wiedząc, że nie rozstali się w zbyt pokojowych okolicznościach, nie chciał teraz, jednym nierozważnie rzuconym zdaniem, zniszczyć tego kruchego rozejmu, który między nimi zapanował. Loki był cały i zdrowy, a do tego nawet skłonny pomóc Avengersom w kwestii tajemniczego przedmiotu. Na razie to musiało wystarczyć.

Po chwili dyskusja przeniosła się na poziom laboratoryjny. Thor usiadł nieco z boku i przyglądał się coraz bardziej zażartej dyskusji, jaka wywiązała się między naukowcami, a Lokim. Ścierali między sobą jakieś teorie, używali nazw, których znaczenia Gromowładny nigdy by chyba nie odgadł, zmieniali jakieś ustawienia. Jedyne co w miarę był w stanie zrozumieć z całej dyskusji, to fakt, że badana sfera, była jakimś rodzajem przekaźnika, czy komunikatora, dzięki któremu można było próbować połączyć ją z innymi podobnymi urządzeniami, jeśli te gdziekolwiek działały. Jako że dla Starka perspektywa nawiązania łączności z jakąś inną cywilizacją była niezwykle kusząca, wkładał sporo wysiłku, by kula zaczęła spełniać powierzoną jej funkcję.

Thor nie wtrącał się do rozmowy, wiedząc że przy jego braku wiedzy, nie wniósłby nic konstruktywnego. Zamiast tego spoglądał na wyświetlany przez niebieską kulkę obraz. Miał wiele pytań, był bardzo ciekawy, jakie rzeczy widział jego brat w czasie swojej wędrówki, zapewne złożyłoby się to na niezwykłą opowieść. Jednak widząc skupione spojrzenie Lokiego, wiedział, że nie jest to odpowiedni moment. Liczył, że później będzie miał ku temu okazję, choć po prawdzie obawiał się, że transmisja skończy się w chwili, gdy tylko zakończą prace związane ze sferą. Cóż, jeśli Loki nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, to tak jak sobie wcześniej obiecywał, zaakceptuje to. Po tylu latach, wreszcie chyba dotarło do niego, że nie można nikogo uszczęśliwiać na siłę. A z przykrością stwierdził, że w tym przez wieki był ekspertem.

\- Kiedy ustawicie na odpowiednią częstotliwość, pozostanie wam tylko czekać – skonkludował po ponad godzinie Loki. – Jeśli dobrze wyliczycie amplitudę i oczywiście będzie komu odebrać sygnał, to w końcu powinno teraz wszystko zadziałać.

\- Jakieś pomysły, kto może być po drugiej stronie? – zapytał Bruce.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Osobiście nigdy nie widziałem żadnej z tych kul, więc nie liczyłbym na zbyt wiele. To bardzo stare artefakty i jest duża szansa, że pozostałe uległy zniszczeniu. Poza tym, nie mogę zagwarantować, że nawet jeśli odbierzecie sygnał, to druga strona będzie przyjaźnie nastawiona. Ostatecznie te sfery mogą być wszędzie.

\- Poczekamy, zobaczymy – stwierdził Tony, wycierając ręce w jakąś szmatę, bo miał je ubrudzone smarem, po instalacji elementu systemu chłodzenia. – Nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek to powiem, ale dzięki za pomoc.

Loki uśmiechnął się nieco podstępnie.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odparł z sarkazmem, od którego śmiertelnikom przeszły ciarki po plecach.

\- Oj, przestałbyś już ich podjudzać – odezwała się niespodziewane Miriady, która gdzieś zniknęła jakieś pół godziny temu. – Przyniosłam lody – dodała, stawiając przed Lokim niewielki pojemniczek. – Skończyliście już?

\- Najwyraźniej.

\- Idealnie, Arcymistrz chce byśmy mu towarzyszyli w czasie pokazu.

Mówiąc to bezpardonowo podeszła bliżej i usiadła Lokiemu na kolanach. Jeśli wcześniej Thor mógł mieć jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do charakteru ich znajomości, to ten gest musiał usunąć je wszystkie.

\- Jak widzicie, obowiązki mnie wzywają. Więc jeśli nie ma więcej pytań odnośnie kuli, to ja się żegnam.

Loki odczekał jeszcze kilka sekund, ale ponieważ nikt się nie odezwał, wyciągnął rękę w stronę swojego projektora i po chwili obraz zniknął.

* * *

Thor leżał na łóżku, a w ręku trzymał niewielką błękitną piłeczkę. Kolejny mały przejaw magicznego geniuszu jego brata. Nawet będąc na drugim końcu wszechświata, nadal potrafił zaskoczyć wszystkich. Jego magia nigdy nie była z tych spektakularnych, zawsze skupiała się głównie na efektywności działań. Może dlatego, że nie miał w zwyczaju tworzyć iluzji olbrzymich bestii, przerażających smoków czy nieokiełznanych zjawisk pogodowych, w Asgardzie niewielu doceniało jego zdolności. Pod tym względem był podobny do matki, ona również nigdy nie afiszowała się ze swoimi umiejętnościami, choć zarówno Odyn, jak i jej synowie doskonale wiedzieli, że te są ogromne.

Niestety Loki nigdy nie miał cech duszy towarzystwa, nie potrafił sobie jednać ludzi, tak jak Thor, któremu zawsze przychodziło to naturalną z łatwością. Przez to z czasem coraz bardziej odsuwał się od wszystkich, niedoceniony mimo swoich talentów, zaczął mieć w pogardzie wszystkich naokoło i odpłacał się im tym samym. Ileż to raz Thor słyszał z jego ust wyrzut, że ich biesiady są prymitywną rozrywką imbecyli, a ciągłe ćwiczenia, powodują, że mózg ustępuje miejsca mięśniom. To również nie mogło mu zaskarbić niczyjej przychylności. Oczywiście pozycja syna władcy i drugiego księcia chroniła go przez bezpośrednimi atakami, ale on i tak doskonale wiedział, co mówią za jego plecami.

Tylko Thor nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi, zawsze wydawało mu się, że to jedynie głupie docinki i że Loki nic sobie z nich nie robi, wszak zawsze stwarzał takie pozory. Wydawał się mieć za nic większość Asgardczyków i ich podszepty, zbyt dumny by brać je sobie do serca. A jednak chyba była to tylko doskonała gra. Ile lat, ile stuleci Loki musiał dusić w sobie potrzebę akceptacji? Jak długo to trwało, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy jej nie zyska, że jedyna dostępna dla niego ścieżka prowadzi po trupach?

Thor westchnął ciężko i usiadł na łóżku. Chciałby móc mu powiedzieć, że teraz już rozumie, a przynajmniej stara się nie być tak ślepym na otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Loki zapewne kpił by z niego, ale to właśnie Midgard nauczył go tej subtelnej cechy – empatii. Coś co w Asgardzie było uznawane za nic nieznaczącą cechę słabych, tutaj było postawione na piedestale. Ludzie tacy jak Steve czy Bruce, którzy zawsze gotowi byli ruszyć na pomoc potrzebującym, tutaj stawiani byli jako przykład dla pozostałych, a przede wszystkim ludzie starali się zrozumieć innych, ich motywy i potrzeby. Tutaj nic nie było czarne-białe, mieszkańcy Midgardu oscylowali między różnymi odcieniami szarości. Potrafili być w jednej chwili podli, by moment później postąpić szlachetnie. Tu nic nie było proste. I im dłużej Thor przebywał w tym otoczeniu, tym bardziej zauważał, że w jego życiu również tak było, ale on miał zbyt prostolinijny sposób myślenia, by to dostrzec.

Ale teraz było już trochę późno na podobną refleksję. Nie zamierzał nękać swojego brata podobnymi przemyśleniami, to niczego by nie zmieniło. Zresztą kiedy widział jak spokojnie, bez wcześniejszego gniewu i goryczy rozmawiał ze Starkiem i Bannerem, zrozumiał, że gdziekolwiek to Sakaar jest, to Loki jest tam najwyraźniej szczęśliwy. Odszedł, zostawił dom i rodzinę za sobą, uwolnił się od piętna ciążącej na nim przeszłości. I w tym nowym życiu Thor nie był mu już do niczego potrzebny.

Ta myśl dziwnie go zabolała. W przeszłości lubił myśleć, że łącząca ich więź jest nierozerwalna. Tymczasem los dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że jest zupełnie inaczej. Wbrew wszystkiemu Loki doskonale radził sobie bez niego.

Powinien więc pogodzić się z tym i zapomnieć. Dać mu żyć swoim życiem i nie dręczyć wspomnieniami przeszłości. Ale nie tak łatwo wyprzeć z pamięci kogoś, z kim spędziło się ponad tysiąc lat życia. Może Loki to potrafił, może jego żal i gniew były wystarczające, by zagłuszyć wszelkie sentymenty. Jednak Thor tak nie umiał. Chciałby znów móc normalnie rozmawiać ze swoim bratem, cieszyć się wspólnymi rozrywkami, kłócić się o najmniejsze drobiazgi. Naprawdę czasami brakowało mu nawet typowych dla Lokiego złośliwych docinek, wyśmiewania każdego, nawet najdrobniejszego potknięcia. Asgard wydawał mu się pusty, chcąc nie chcą, było tam zbyt wiele rzeczy i miejsc, które przypominały mu o przeszłości. Dlatego tak chętnie wracał na Ziemię, nawet jeśli nie było ku temu wyraźnego powodu.

A teraz, patrząc na tę małą niebieską kulkę, walczył z nieprzepartą ochotą ponownego jej ściśnięcia i porozmawiania z bratem. Przez ostatnie dwa lata tyle się wydarzyło, tak wiele rzeczy chciałby mu opowiedzieć. Ale nie robił tego. Za bardzo obawiał się, że to jedynie zirytuje Lokiego. Że w ten sposób jedynie znowu wlezie z buciorami w jego życie. Życie w którym nie było dla niego miejsca.

Ostatecznie więc dość niechętnie odłożył kulkę. Obiecywał sobie, że zaakceptuje decyzję Lokiego. Tak wszak pisał w liście do niego. Jednak mimo, że upłynęły ponad dwa lata, on wciąż nie potrafił tego uczynić.

\- Niech to szlak – warknął z irytacją, po czym wstał z łóżka i nie myśląc zbyt wiele poszedł do niewielkiego stolika w kącie pokoju.

Wyrwał kartkę z leżącego tam notesu, napisał jedno zdanie i nim mógłby się rozmyślić, wrzucił ją do stojącej na szafce przy łóżku, szkatułki. A potem westchnął i usiadł ciężko na materacu. Wóz albo przewóz.

Na karteczce która zniknęła w pudełku, widniało pytanie: _„Czy chcesz porozmawiać?"_

Koniec części drugiej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jako że całość fika mam już napisaną, postaram się następną część umieść w ciągu najbliższych dni (ogólnie nie ukrywam, że chcę wszystko wrzucić przed premierą Infinity War, bo czuję, że po tym filmie będę miała traumę i stracę zapał do pisania).
> 
> Całość posiada zaledwie pięć rozdziałów, ale ostrzegam, że w odróżnieniu od dwóch pierwszych, trzy kolejne są bardzo, naprawdę nieproporcjonalnie długie.
> 
> Jeszcze na koniec dwie informacje. Stworzona przeze mnie OC Miriady z wyglądu była wzorowana nieco na Catrinie, niewolnicy Kolekcjonera, natomiast jeśli chodzi o samo Sakaar, to oczywiście jest to kolejne nawiązanie do Ragnaroka, choć jak przekonacie się w następnym rozdziale, popuściłam nieco wodzy fantazji i jest ono dość odmienne od jego filmowego odpowiednika.
> 
> Kudos pozwoli wam pomacać tajemniczą sferę, dzięki komentarzowi otrzymacie niebieską kuleczkę do kontaktów z Sakaar ;)


	3. Autostopem przez galaktykę

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, moi drodzy.
> 
> Dziś wybierzemy się w bardzo daleką podróż. Ostrzegam, że ten rozdział, to jedna wielka scenka rodzajowa, ale po prostu nie mogłam powstrzymać własnej grafomanii. Mimo to życzę wam miłej lektury.

Thora zbudziło kliknięcie szkatułki. Był środek nocy, więc najwyraźniej musiało go zmorzyć niecierpliwe oczekiwanie i zapadł w krótką drzemkę. Cichy dźwięk jednak natychmiast go rozbudził. Sięgnął do środka i naraz jego twarz ozdobił lekki uśmiech. Słówko _„Tak"_ było wszystkim, co potrzebował, by niemal natychmiast chwycić niebieską kulkę, ścisnąć ją i położyć na łóżku przed sobą. Po chwili zmaterializował się obraz. Najwyraźniej tam również w tej chwili była noc, bo pomieszczenie oświetlone zostało przez lampy. Loki siedział po środku ekranu, oczekując na ustabilizowanie się połączenia.

Thor nie powstrzymał uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, że jego brat ubrany jest w jakąś dziwaczną, kolorową szatę.

\- Na Odyna, co ty masz na sobie – powiedział, zanim w sumie pomyślał, że to kiepski początek rozmowy.

Na szczęście Loki tylko prychnął nieznacznie i uśmiechnął się przekąsem.

\- Nie pytaj. Zresztą uwierz, mój strój to jedna z najmniej dziwnych rzeczy tutaj.

Mimo tych słów, po chwili rozpiął barwny kubrak i został we wcześniejszej białej koszuli. Dziwnie było go widzieć bez charakterystycznych zielonych elementów ubioru.

\- Dobrze wyglądasz – rzucił Thor, nie wiedząc po prawdzie jak zacząć tę rozmowę. Wcześniej chciał tak wiele powiedzieć, ale teraz siedząc twarzą w twarz z bratem złapał się na tym, że nie wie jak przełamać pierwsze lody. Mimo stuleci spędzonych razem, teraz Loki wydawał się odległy, niemal obcy.

Ten słysząc jego słowa uniósł lekko brwi.

\- Naprawdę? Odezwałeś się po tylu latach, żeby skomentować mój strój i brak maniakalnego błysku w oku?

Thor przełknął głośno ślinę. Mógł się spodziewać, że ta rozmowa nie będzie łatwa.

\- Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli.

\- Wiem… - Niespodziewanie wyraz twarzy Lokiego dziwnie złagodniał.

Przez moment panowało między nimi milczenie, tak jakby dzieliło ich znacznie więcej niż tylko odległość między światami. Thor w pewnej chwili spuścił wzrok, a w jego umyśle zrodziła się wątpliwość czy próba odbudowania tego, co kiedyś ich łączyło jest jeszcze możliwa.

\- Jak się miewa matka? – zapytał w końcu Loki, przełamując ciszę.

Thor ponownie spojrzał w ekran.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz ją widziałem, cieszyła się dobrym zdrowiem. Na pewno bardzo się ucieszy, gdy opowiem jej o tobie.

Loki skinął głową. Coś było w nim dziwnego, coś czego Thor nie widywał u niego zazwyczaj. To coś więcej niż zwykły spokój i opanowanie, on był… niepewny. Oczywiście za wszelką cenę próbował to ukryć, ale drobne gesty go zdradzały, chociażby to, że stukał lekko wskazującym palcem w blat stołu. Zbyt dużo życia spędzili razem, by Thor nie zauważył tego charakterystycznego objawu zdenerwowania.

I nagle spłynęło na niego olśnienie. Czyżby on w niemniejszym stopniu obawiał się tej rozmowy co Thor? W sumie nie byłoby to dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę jak wyglądało ich ostatnie spotkanie.

Wiedziony tą myślą, Gromowładny uśmiechnął się szerzej.

\- Naprawdę cieszę się, że cię widzę – powiedział, tym razem bez cienia wahania. – Wszyscy bardzo się martwiliśmy, czy nie wpakujesz się w jakieś nowe kłopoty. Tym bardziej dobrze jest widzieć, że znalazłeś sobie jakieś przyjemnie miejsce do życia.

\- Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, by cały Asgard umierał z niepokoju o moją osobę – odparł Loki z ironią.

Thor zaśmiał się, dostrzegając tak znajomy, nieco złośliwy błysk w oku brata.

\- Nie da się ukryć, że wielu odetchnęło z ulgą, kiedy opuściłeś złote królestwo. Nie powinieneś jednak wątpić, że ja czy nasi rodzice, martwiliśmy się o ciebie.

W pierwszej chwili Loki wydawał się chcieć powiedzieć coś kąśliwego, ale nagle zreflektował się.

\- Pozdrów matkę ode mnie – odparł ostatecznie.

Thor skinął głową, a potem zmienił temat.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe, iż zaangażowałem cię w sprawę z tą kulą. Po prawdzie jednak nie miałem pomysłu, gdzie miałbym szukać informacji.

\- Nie jest to dla mnie problem. Jestem raczej zdumiony, że wytrzymałeś tak długo.

\- Wielokrotnie kusiło mnie, by skorzystać z twojej szkatułki, ale miałem uzasadnioną wątpliwość, czy będziesz chciał ze mną rozmawiać. Sądziłem, że trochę czasu na uspokojenie nerwów i zebranie myśli dobrze zrobi nam obu.

Loki pokiwał nieznacznie głową, choć Thor nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że tak naprawdę się z nim nie zgadza. Z pewnością nie w pełni.

\- Naprawdę masz o mnie tak niskie mniemanie, że uważasz, iż nie jestem w stanie wytrwać we własnym postanowieniu przez dwa lata? Jestem trochę bardziej uparty niż to.

Niespodziewanie Loki uśmiechnął się cierpko i westchnął nieznacznie.

\- Sześć. Dla mnie minęło sześć lat – odparł w końcu, a widząc zdumione spojrzenie brata, wyjaśnił. – Na Sakaar czas płynie szybciej, a przybyłem tutaj ponad pięć lat temu.

To była pierwsza rzeczywiście zdumiewająca informacja, a jednocześnie Thor zrozumiał skąd taka drastyczna zmiana w zachowaniu Lokiego. Po prostu on miał dużo więcej czasu na przemyślenie wszystkiego. A może było w tym coś więcej?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz do mnie żalu, że milczałem? Myślałem, że tego oczekujesz, że tak będzie najlepiej.

\- Jak zwykle sądzisz, że cały wszechświat kręci się wokół ciebie. Uspokoję twoje rodzące się wyrzuty sumienia. Miałem wystarczająco zajęć, by nie mieć czasu zbyt często spoglądać za siebie.

Mimo wyraźnego przytyku, Thor i tak poczuł swoistą ulgę.

\- To dobrze, chyba obaj musieliśmy się nieco uwolnić od przeszłości. Mimo to mam nadzieję, że nie karzesz mi czekać kolejnych dwóch lat, bym mógł z tobą porozmawiać? Byłoby to dość frustrujące.

Loki prychnął nieznaczne.

\- Do niczego nie mogę cię zmusić, choć jeśli zaczniesz mi prawić kazania, to zadbam byś następnego dnia nie znalazł ani projektora, ani szkatułki.

\- Spokojnie, daleki jestem od tego. Nie zamierzam do niczego więcej cię przekonywać, zresztą w obecnej sytuacji nie mam zbyt wielkiej siły przebicia – odparł Gromowładny, a potem uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. – Po prostu cieszę się, że cię widzę, bracie. Nasze pożegnanie nie było zbyt fortunne, ale mam wrażenie, iż to już jest za nami.

Niespodziewane Loki również się uśmiechnął, w tak niezwykły dla niego łagodny sposób.

\- Ja też się cieszę.

* * *

W chwilach takich jak ta, kiedy w środku nocy nie potrafił zasnąć, dopadały go przeróżne myśli. Pełen był wątpliwości, nie wiedział, czy postępuje słusznie, czy nie zemści się to na nim w bolesny sposób. W przeszłości wielokrotnie jego decyzje sprowadzały na niego problemy, choć w ostatnich latach miał pod tym względem nieco lepszą statystykę. Wydawać by się mogło, iż jedną z tych najlepszych było opuszczenie Asgardu. Choć nie potrafił do końca wyzbyć się sentymentalnej tęsknoty za domem, wspomnienia beztroskich dziecięcych lat, to jednak nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak wolny. Mógł sam o sobie decydować, nikt nie osądzał jego wyborów, a przede wszystkim startował z białą kartą, bez męczącego balastu przeszłości. Tutaj na Sakaar nikogo nie obchodziło czy był Asgarczykiem czy Jotunem, ile istot zginęło z jego ręki i jak wiele czynów godnych potępienia dokonał. Póki przestrzegał nielicznych panujących tu zasad, reszta nie miała najmniejszego znaczenia.

Oczywiście Miriady wiedziała, ona jedna na całej planecie znała dokładnie jego przeszłości. Nawet gdyby próbował coś przed nią zataić, to ze swoim darem i tak w końcu by to odgadła. To też była niezwykła rzecz, musiał przemierzyć pół wszechświata, by znaleźć osobę, która nigdy nie posądzi go o kłamstwo, z tej prostej przyczyny, że ona doskonale wie, kiedy on kłamie. Więc zwyczajnie nie miało to sensu. W tym także było coś odświeżającego, nie musieć się więcej szarpać, nie musieć udawać kogoś, kim nie jest. Oczywiście Loki był w tym mistrzem, w końcu przez większość życia, świadomie czy nie, udawał kogoś innego. Tymczasem tutaj, z dala od krytycznych oczu, wreszcie mógł być sobą.

I kiedy wydawało się, że jego życie nabrało nowego znaczenia, przeszłość niespodziewanie zapukała do drzwi. Przez pierwszy rok jego podróży wydawało mu się wręcz niemożliwe, by Thor wytrzymał w swoim postanowieniu milczenia. To było zupełnie nie w jego stylu, był zbyt emocjonalny, zbyt impulsywny, by wygrać z pokusą. Z czasem jednak, kiedy mijały kolejne lata, Loki zaczął brać pod uwagę, że może jednak źle go ocenił. Jednocześnie był przez to trochę rozdarty, z jednej strony, gdy gniew zelżał, odezwały się stare sentymenty, jakaś podskórna chęć, by zachować choć odrobinę rodzinnych więzów, choć namiastkę dawnej tożsamości. Z drugiej jednak z czasem coraz bardziej dochodził do wniosku, że dla wszystkich będzie lepiej, jeśli każdy pójdzie swoją drogą.

A gdy już całkowicie okrzepło w nimi przekonanie, że przeszłość zostawił za sobą, niespodziewana wiadomość wywróciła wszystko do góry nogami. Jeszcze liczył, że może wystarczy odpowiedzieć na ich pytania i wszystko wróci do stanu pierwotnego. Jednak kiedy zobaczył Thora, widział jak ten w milczeniu obserwuje całe ich działania, już wiedział, że nic nie będzie takie proste.

Zresztą nie byłby szczery sam ze sobą, gdyby twierdził, że w jakieś części go to nie ucieszyło. Mimo lat dobrze pamiętał jak wyglądało ich pożegnanie, jakie towarzyszyły temu emocje. Wtedy nie chciał przyznać, że czuł się dotknięty tym, iż nikt nie próbował go zatrzymać, żegnany jedynie przez żal matki, obojętność Odyna i gniew Thora. I teraz również obawiał się ile z tej złości pozostało w jego bracie.

Tymczasem Thor okazał się niemal przyjazny, a z pewnością bardzo wycofany. W przeciwieństwie do swych dawnych zachowań, teraz przynajmniej starał się panować nad emocjami. Samo to, że najpierw zapytał Lokiego, czy chce z nim rozmawiać, już świadczyło o jakiejś zmianie w mentalności. Choć trudno przypuszczać, by jego brat stał się nagle wzorem dyplomacji i wstrzemięźliwości, to najwyraźniej przynajmniej próbował pracować nad tymi cechami swego charakteru.

Zresztą teraz, gdy dzieliły ich nieprzebyte przestrzenie kosmosu, znacznie łatwiej było spojrzeć na to z dystansem. Przecież teraz Thor już w żaden sposób nie mógł wpłynąć na jego życie. Tutaj blask złotego dziecka Asgardu nie był tak oślepiający, a i zazdrość pętająca serce Lokiego również straciła na sile. Teraz miał inne priorytety i nie musiał bez przerwy porównywać się ze swoim wspaniałym, idealny bratem. Stąd też znacznie łatwiej było mu zgodzić się na rozmowę, a kiedy zobaczył przejętą minę Thora, coś ostatecznie w nim pękło. Mógłby, jak za starych czasów, być złośliwy, ale czuł, że to doprowadziłoby tylko do sytuacji wyjściowej. A przecież teraz, kiedy, tyle się zmieniło, naprawdę nie chciał na nowo odgrzewać konfliktu z bratem. Wręcz przeciwnie, wbrew wszystkiemu co myślał, gdzieś podświadomie miał nadzieję, że po tych latach będą znów mogli rozmawiać normalnie.

I tak też było, tak przy pierwszej rozmowie, jak i przy kilku następnych. Thor ze zwykłym sobie entuzjazmem opowiadał o wszystkich dziwnych rzeczach, jakie odkrył w Midgardzie, o wyprawach, które odbył w międzyczasie i różnych dziwnych przygodach jakie go spotkały.

W zamian Loki odwdzięczał się historiami ze swej wędrówki, opowieściami o Sakaar i życiu jakie tu prowadził, a także o Miriady i jej niezwykłym talencie. Jednocześnie widział, że z każdą godziną twarz jego brata jest coraz spokojniejsza, coraz bardziej zrelaksowana, wcześniejsza niepewność zupełnie znikła, zastąpiona co najwyżej podekscytowaniem. A to przywodziło wspomnienia, tak wiele wspomnień, że aż trudno było ogarnąć je umysłem, niestety jednak nie wszystkie one były dobre.

\- Znowu nie śpisz – usłyszał cichy głos obok siebie. To nie było pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie oczywistego faktu.

Rzeczywiście od czasu jego pierwszej rozmowy z Thorem nie sypiał najlepiej. Za dużo myśli, często zupełnie niechcianych, kłębiło się w jego głowie.

Z lekkim westchnieniem odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w wielkie, błyszczące czerwienią oczy jego towarzyszki.

\- Nie powinieneś tyle o tym myśleć. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie – dodała, uśmiechając się przy tym łagodnie.

\- To nie takie proste. Mam zbyt wiele wątpliwości. Nigdy nie pragnąłem całkiem zerwać kontaktu z rodziną, ale niestety każda rozmowa z Thorem, niesie ze sobą bagaż wspomnień, które starałem się wyrzucić z pamięci.

\- Na przykład jakich?

Loki prychnął nieznacznie.

\- Całej nocy nie starczyłoby na wyliczenie ich wszystkich. Pamiętaj, że spędziliśmy razem ponad milenium.

Kobieta wsparła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego badawczo. Doskonale wiedział, co robi. Miriady posiadała zdolność wyczuwania emocji tych, którzy znajdują się w jej otoczeniu. W sumie to nawet nie była umiejętność, lecz wrodzony dar, nad którym nie miała większej kontroli. Po prostu w każdej chwili wiedziała, co odczuwają inni. Z tego powodu nie potrafił jej okłamać, gdyż od razu wyczuwała w nim te specyficzne emocje, które towarzyszą oszustwu.

\- Czy naprawdę uważasz, że wszystkie one są złe?

Loki zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Te nieprzyjemne zawsze biorą górę nad innymi. Chcąc nie chcąc, kiedy z nim rozmawiam, kiedy widzę jak cieszy się w ten swój typowy, prostoduszny sposób, od razu widzę setki sytuacji, gdy on był otoczony rozbawioną grupą przyjaciół, a ja pozostawałem z boku, zawsze w cieniu. Może nie czuję już do niego nienawiści, bardziej niż dawniej rozumiem, że nie działał on z premedytacją, ale po prostu tego nie dostrzegał, zbyt zapatrzony w czubek własnego nosa. Nie mniej jest we mnie jakaś obawa, że jeśli zbytnio się do niego zbliżę, to znowu zostanę sprowadzony do roli tego drugiego, gorszego brata. Przez wszystkie lata życia w Asgardzie zbytnio mi to obrzydło, bym miał ochotę do tego wracać, nawet za cenę zerwania więzów.

\- Czyli patrząc na niego, widzisz jedynie cień, który na ciebie rzucał, tak?

Loki odwrócił się na plecy i spojrzał w sufit. Nawet teraz grały na nim ferie barw. W Sakaar tak naprawdę nigdy nie zapadała noc.

\- Można tak powiedzieć – odparł po chwili namysłu.

\- A próbowałeś zobaczyć coś więcej? Wiem, że nie jest łatwo odrzucić wszystko to co negatywne, ale chciałabym żebyś chociaż spróbował. Mówisz, że twoją przeszłość spowija cień, ten sam który ostatecznie zawiódł cię do wielu nieszczęść, który sprowadził smutek i złość na ciebie i twoją rodzinę. Nie wierzę jednak, że jest on wszystkim, co pamiętasz na temat swojego brata. Zbyt wiele jest w tobie ciepłych uczuć do niego, by mogło to zostać zbudowane wyłącznie na negatywnych przeżyciach.

\- Oczywiście, że są też i dobre wspomnienia – rzucił z lekką niechęcią.

Uśmiech na twarzy Miriady stał się bardziej promienny.

\- Spróbuj więc spojrzeć poza cień. Odrzuć to co było złe, co niszczyło cię przez tyle lat i zastanów się, co było dobre. Do czego warto wracać, dla czego warto się starać i próbować.

Loki zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Spojrzeć poza cień – powtórzył cicho słowa kobiety.

Z początku trudno było mu przywrócić w pamięci jakieś wspomnienie, które choć w części nie byłoby podszyte gniewem. Wszystko co przychodziło mu do głowy, miało ten znajomy gorzki posmak. Samotne popołudnia w bibliotece, wspólne polowania i biesiady, na których jednak więcej czuł frustracji niż radości, godziny treningów, które przy Thorze stawały się pasmem utrapienia i upokorzenia. Im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, z tym większym przerażeniem zauważał, jak głęboko w przeszłość sięgał pętający go cień. Cofał się pamięcią do coraz odleglejszych wydarzeń i wciąż, stale towarzyszyły mu te same emocje. Zazdrość i odrzucenie. A może jednak tak było od początku, może tak naprawdę ten cień był zawsze?

Najwyraźniej Miriady wyczuła jego frustrację, bo nachyliła się i pocałowała go w policzek. Czując ten delikatny gest, uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Czy nie jest tak, że ten cień przysłania ci prawdę – powiedziała, zanim jeszcze zwerbalizował swoją obawę. – Może przez niego nie jesteś w stanie dostrzec, że twoje życie wcale nie było tak złe, jak ci się teraz wydaje.

W ustach Miriady to brzmiało tak prosto. Trudno jednak przezwyciężyć coś, co krępowało cię przez stulecia.

\- Co lubiłeś robić w Asgardzie? – zapytała kobieta.

Loki spojrzał na nią przelotnie.

\- Chyba nie muszę ci tego mówić – odparł wskazując na zawalony książkami narożnik pokoju. – Potrafiłem godzinami przesiadywać w bibliotece, tam przynajmniej miałem święty spokój.

\- Czyli Thor nigdy tam nie przychodził?

\- O wręcz przeciwnie, przeszkadzał mi przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. Zawsze twierdził, że tylko tracę czas nad tymi papierami.

\- Rozumiem, czyli zawsze przychodził, żeby ci przeszkadzać, naśmiewać się z twojej pasji, tak?

Zaczynał powoli rozumieć do czego zmierza.

\- Nie, czasami po prostu przychodził, jak nie miał nic innego do roboty, kładł się na sofie i chciał, bym mu opowiadał, o czym właśnie czytałem.

Dopiero kiedy to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, że zupełnie o tym zapomniał, a przecież to nie były pojedyncze sytuacje. Zapewne zdarzało się to znacznie częściej, niż próby zakłócenia jego pracy. Czy właśnie o tym mówiła Miriady? Czy rzeczywiście był tak zaślepiony przez cień, że pamiętał tylko tę złą część historii, wypierając dobre wspomnienia?

Naraz coś ścisnęło go za gardło.

\- Zawsze powtarzał, że przy mnie nauczył się więcej z historii dziewięciu królestw, niż podczas wszystkich lat nauki w dzieciństwie – dodał, a głos dziwnie mu drżał. – Wcale nie czułem irytacji, kiedy przychodził, nawet jeśli miało to przerwać moją pracę. Lubiłem opowiadać mu te historie, dzielić się swoją wiedzą. Co prawda nierzadko ostatecznie zasypiał w trakcie, ale mimo to, nigdy nie uważałem tego za stracony czas. Przerażające, że zupełnie o tym nie pamiętałem. Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć?

Miriady niespodziewanie spoważniała i usiadła na łóżku.

\- Tak to niestety działa. W swym gniewie i zazdrości, wyparłeś te wspomnienia, które nie wpisywały się w schemat. Nie można wszak nienawidzić kogoś, kogo się kocha. Cień sprawił, że podsycałeś swoją nienawiść i tylko ona się liczyła.

Loki przetarł twarz, czując narastający niepokój. Świadomość, że mógł tak wiele rzeczy wyprzeć z pamięci była frustrująca i przerażająca zarazem. Czy rzeczywiście musiał odbyć tak daleką podróż, tak bardzo się oddalić od tego, by dostrzec to, co zakrywała ciemność?

Starał się odnaleźć w pamięci inne wydarzenia, które potwierdzałyby teorię Miriady. Jednak nie było to łatwe. Cień tak łatwo nie dawał za wygraną, a mroczne myśli miały dużą siłę przebicia.

Leżąc tak pośród barwnej nocy Sakaar, jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na szkatułce, która stała na półce wśród książek. Kiedy je tworzył, tą i jej bliźniaczą siostrę, nie przypuszczał, że będzie z nich większy pożytek. Zostawił jedną Thorowi, choć nie miał większej nadziei, iż ten doceni taki gest. Przypuszczał, że równie dobrze, w gniewie jego brat mógł roztrzaskać swoją o najbliższą ścianę. Stało się jednak inaczej.

Loki wstał z łóżka, wziął pudełko do ręki i zamyślił się. Czy istotnie jest jeszcze gdzieś w nich szansa na bycie prawdziwymi braćmi. Bez gniewu, bez zawiści.

\- Chciałbyś go zobaczyć, prawda?

Tak gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę Miriady, że szkatułka niemal wypadła mu z dłoni.

\- Nawet tego nie sugeruj – mruknął, wracając do łóżka. Położył się na brzuchu, głowę wspierając na poduszce, a szkatułkę trzymał w rękach przed sobą. – Wystarczy mi w zupełności oglądanie jego gęby w projektorze.

Miriady prychnęła nieznacznie i pokręciła głową. A potem niespodziewanie usiadła na nim okrakiem i zaczęła masować go po plecach, ramionach i karku.

\- Aż tak się go boisz?

\- Nie boję się.

\- To już drugie kłamstwo w przeciągu minuty.

\- Nie zrobię tego, nie ma w ogóle takiej opcji – warknął prawdziwie zirytowany, nawet jeśli bardzo trudno było mu w tej chwili złościć się na Miriady. Zwłaszcza w tej chwili.

\- Zrobisz jak zechcesz, ja tylko werbalizuje to, co czuję od ciebie. Możesz oczywiście trwać w zaparte, a możesz pójść za głosem tego co podpowiada ci serce.

\- A jeśli skończy się tak jak zawsze?

\- To przynajmniej będziesz wiedział, że spróbowałeś. Lepiej jest spróbować i się sparzyć, niż nie spróbować i do końca życia zastanawiać się nad rezultatem.

Loki zaśmiał się nieznacznie.

\- Skąd ty bierzesz takie mądrości?

\- Głównie od Arcymistrza.

\- To w sumie do niego pasuje.

Naraz Miriady puściła go, na chwilę zeszła z łóżka, by wrócić z kartką i długopisem w ręku. Bez słowa położyła to przed nim. Loki obrzucił przedmioty takim spojrzeniem, jakby co najmniej były pokryte trucizną.

A potem kątem oka zobaczył wyczekujące spojrzenie swojej towarzyszki. Westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po przybory do pisania.

\- Nie wierzę, że to robię – mruknął do siebie, skreślając na papierze zaproszenie dla Thora do Sakaar.

* * *

Thor nie przypuszczał, że jeszcze tego samego dnia znajdzie się w Asgardzie. Kiedy jednak dostał tak niespodziewane pytanie, nie potrafił zwlekać. Po prawdzie to była ostatnia rzeczy jakiej się spodziewał. To prawda jego kontakty z Lokim nie zakończyły się na tej pierwszej rozmowie. Kilka następnych wieczorów również spędzili pochłonięci opowieściami. Thor jednak szczerze wątpił, by jego brat życzył sobie czegoś ponad to. Tymczasem ku jego wielkiemu zdumieniu, Loki zapytał się czy chciałby odwiedzić go na Sakaar. Oczywiście, że chciał, ale nie mógł tak po prostu bez słowa udać się w podobną podróż. Dlatego wrócił do Asgardu, by uzgodnić to z ojcem.

Znalazł rodziców spożywających wieczerzę w jadalni. Oboje spojrzeli na niego zdumieni, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się tak rychłego powrotu syna. Przywitał ich gestem głowy.

\- Wybaczcie, że przerywam wasz posiłek – odezwał się.

Frigga wstała z krzesła, podeszła bliżej i uściskała go czule.

\- Cieszę się, że cię widzę. Dołącz do nas.

\- Dziękuję, matko.

Thor zajął miejsce przy stole i nałożył sobie solidną porcję na talerz.

\- Czy wszystko w Midgardzie pod kontrolą? – zapytał Odyn.

\- Nie dzieje się tam obecnie nic, co wymagałoby naszej interwencji – odparł Thor, a kiedy przełknął kolejny kęs jedzenia, przeszedł do trudniejszego tematu. – Wydarzyło się jednak coś innego. Widziałem Lokiego.

\- W Midgardzie?! – Niebezpieczne brzmienie głosu ojca, przyprawiło Thora o lekki dreszcz, dlatego błyskawicznie zaprzeczył gestem głowy.

\- Rozmawiałem z nim za pomocą magicznego projektora. On jest bardzo daleko stąd, na planecie zwanej Sakaar.

\- Jak on sobie radzi? – zapytała matka wyraźnie ściśniętym głosem.

Thor uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

\- Dużo lepiej niż moglibyśmy przypuszczać. Ma tam dom i nie jest samotny. Wydawał się być szczęśliwy – odparł, a potem dodał z nutą goryczy w głosie. – Dużo szczęśliwszy niż był kiedykolwiek tutaj.

Przez moment przy stole zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

\- Dobrze, że zdołał odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji – podsumował w końcu Odyn.

Thor skinął głową.

\- Rozmawiałem z nim kilkukrotnie, opowiadał mi o długiej drodze ją przeszedł. Dla niego minęło więcej czasu, niż dla nas. Próbował mi to wyjaśnić, ale nie do końca zrozumiałem, ma to jakiś związek z grawitacją na Saakar.

\- Więcej czasu? – zapytała Frigga, wciąż wyraźnie przejęta.

\- Sześć lat. Ale ma to też pozytywne aspekty – stwierdził Gromowładny, uśmiechając się nieco przekornie. – Znalazł sobie nawet towarzyszkę życia. Spodobałaby ci się, matko, ma bardzo radosne usposobienie, choć dość egzotyczną urodę.

Widział jak Fridze zalśniły się oczy na to oświadczenie. Doskonale wiedział, że podobne rewelację na temat Lokiego dalece ją uszczęśliwią. Dla niej brak wiedzy na temat losu jej syna był chyba najbardziej bolesny. Nie ukazywała tego przy nich, ale Thor wiedział. Nie raz widział jak stała na tarasie i w zamyśleniu oglądała gwiazdy, tam doszukując się odpowiedzi.

\- Jest coś jeszcze – odezwał się Thor, kiedy skończył opróżniać zawartość talerza. – Loki zapytał się mnie, czy chciałbym go odwiedzić na Sakaar.

Mówiąc to spojrzał w stronę ojca, z którego wyrazu twarzy niewiele dało się wyczytać.

\- Jesteś przekonany, że to dobry pomysł. Loki opuszczał Asgard w wielkim gniewie. A teraz pragnie wyciągnąć cię w jakiś odległy zakamarek wszechświata.

\- On się zmienił, ojcze. Sam zastrzegał, że nie wie, czy to dobry pomysł, byśmy się spotkali. Jednak ja chcę spróbować. Nie darowałbym sobie, gdybym nie podjął rękawicy. W końcu to mój brat.

\- W takim razie ja nie będę ci stawał na przeszkodzie. Proszę tylko byś nie wybierał się w tę podróż samotnie. Niech towarzyszą ci Lady Sif i twoi przyjaciele.

Thor pokiwał głową, choć miał szczerą wątpliwość czy dzielić się z Lokim tym wymogiem, wtedy zapewne by się rozmyślił.

* * *

Wskazówki Lokiego na temat podróż na Saakar były dość zwięzłe. Mieli znaleźć się w Alfheim, gdzie daleko na północ od stolicy, w miejscu wskazanym przez maga znajdował się niewielki obelisk. Gdy tam dotrą mieli dać mu znać za pomocą szkatułki i czekać na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

Z pomocą Bifrostu i Heimdalla odnalezienie obelisku nie nastręczało większego problemu, więc już następnego dnia rano cała piątka znalazła się na malej leśnej polance w środku niczego. Thor zapisał na kartce, że są na miejscu i wrzucił ją do szkatułki. Spodziewali się szybkiej odpowiedzi, tymczasem przez blisko godzinę nic się nie wydarzyło. Sif zdążyła już kilkakrotnie wyrazić swoją daleko posuniętą wątpliwość odnośnie całej ekspedycji, Volstagg zgłodniał, a Fandral zasnął pod drzewem. Jedynie Hogun zdawał się być obojętny na zaistniałą sytuację.

W końcu jednak wieczko szkatułki odskoczyło i Thor odnalazł karteczkę nakazującą mu podejście do obelisku i dotknięcie go. Szybko zebrali swoje rzeczy i zbliżyli się do skały. Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się na miejscu, po chwili między nimi zmajaczyła półprzezroczysta sylwetka Lokiego. Nie wiedzieli czy iluzja ich dostrzega, bo wzrok miała skupiony na obelisku, a potem jej dłoń dotknęła skały i wszyscy naraz zostali porwani przez promień światła nieco podobny do tego generowanego przez Bifrost. Tym razem jednak trwało to znacznie dłużej. Przez dobre kilka minut poruszali się świetlistym tunelem, by niespodziewanie ich podróż zakończyła się gwałtownym lądowaniem w czymś, co wyglądało jak luk bagażowy w samolocie.

Thor czuł, jak nieco kołuje mu się w głowie, mimo to szybko stanął na nogi. Spojrzał na towarzyszy, którzy również powoli zbierali się z podłogi.

\- Chyba go złapałam – usłyszeli głos dochodzący z zewnątrz, a po chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Miriady we własnej osobie. Wśród czerwonych loków miała założone słuchawki, a przy ustach mikrofon. Nie zdołała ukryć zaskoczenia na widok tylu osób. – A raczej ich złapałam, całą piątkę.

Widać było, że przez chwilę słucha jakiś słów, a potem podeszła do Thora.

\- Nikogo nie brakuje? – spytała.

Gromowładny szybko przeliczył towarzyszy. Na szczęście byli wszyscy.

\- Trzeba było powiedzieć, że będzie was więcej, kogoś mogłam nie złapać i wylądowałby w otwartej przestrzeni kosmicznej – zbeształa go z poważną miną, a potem rozpogodziła się. – Poza tym mam stanowczo za mało ciasta. Są wszyscy – dodała do mikrofonu, nim jeszcze Thor zdążył odpowiedzieć. Czy to była właśnie ta jej zdolność wyczuwania emocji, dzięki której wiedziała, że nikogo nie zabrakło, tylko dlatego, że Thor poczuł ulgę? Jeśli tak, był to zaprawdę niezwykły talent.

\- My jeszcze się nie znamy – zwróciła się w stronę pozostałych osób. – Jestem Miriady, niezwykle miło was poznać. Witajcie na pokładzie Mistrza 15, rozgośćcie się, czeka nas teraz jeszcze około trzech godzin lotu.

\- Czyli nie jesteśmy na Sakaar?

\- Nie, ścieżka którą poprowadził was Loki jest najprostsza, ale nie wiedzie na Sakaar, a jedynie w jego pobliżu, dlatego wyleciałam wam naprzeciw.

\- A gdzie jest mój brat?

\- W domu, zapewne musi teraz trochę odpocząć. Nastawiał się na otwarcie przejścia dla jednej osoby, nie pięciu – stwierdziła Miriady, a widząc zatroskaną minę Thora, poklepała go po ramieniu i dodała. – Nie przejmuj się, nie będzie miał ci tego za złe.

Miriady poprowadziła ich w głąb statku, aż na mostek, gdzie zasiadła na miejscu pierwszego pilota. Thor zajął miejsce obok i przez chwilę w milczeniu obserwował jak kobieta manewruje statkiem, ustawia autopilota i kontaktuje się z innymi statkami. Kiedy już dopełniła wszystkich formalności, spojrzała w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Naraz Thor pomyślał, że jej wyraz twarzy jest bardzo podobny do ich matki, taki pełny łagodności, a zarazem specyficznego zrozumienia. Z pewnością musiała być niezwykłą istotą, zresztą ani przez chwilę w to nie wątpił, biorąc pod uwagę, że Loki wybrał ją na swoją towarzyszkę.

\- Nie martw się – odezwała się po chwili, ściszonym głosem. – On jest równie przerażony jak ty.

Thor próbował cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, ale Miriady odwróciła się do pozostałych.

\- Spodoba wam się na Sakaar. To miejsce, gdzie każdy może znaleźć szczęście.

\- Jakoś wątpię, by istniał tak idealny świat – odparła sceptycznie Sif.

Niczym nie zarażona Miriady tylko zaśmiała się lekko.

\- Nie twierdzę, że jest to idealne miejsce, tylko takie które potrafi każdego uszczęśliwić. Nie ma tutaj praw, które trzeba przestrzegać, są jedynie dwie nadrzędne zasady sporządzone przez Arcymistrza. Po pierwsze nie rób drugiemu, co tobie nie miłe, a po drugie, jeśli nie podoba ci się zasada pierwsza, to wiesz, gdzie są drzwi. Od razu nadmienię, że Arcymistrz nie lubi tych, którzy są na bakier z pierwszą zasadą.

\- Kim jest ten Arcymistrz, o którym mówisz? – zapytał Volstagg.

\- To twórca i władca Sakaar.

* * *

Przez większą część lotu Miriady opowiadała im o niuansach życia w tym dziwnym świecie. Mówiła o przeróżnych rozrywkach jakie tam zobaczą, niezwykłych rasach istot, które zamieszkują to miejsce, a także dziwacznych potrawach, których dane im będzie skosztować.

W końcu jednak musiała wrócić do pilotowania statku, gdyż w zasięgu ich wzroku ukazało się Sakaar. Absolutnie nie przypominało to żadnego innego świata jaki widzieli. Przede wszystkim nie był okrągłą planetą, lecz stanowił jakiś bardzo nieregularny kształt, tak jakby został zlepiony z wielu nie do końca pasujących elementów. Natomiast wokół niego na bliższej jak i dalszej orbicie znajdowało się tysiące większych i mniejszych obiektów, statków, teleskopów, satelit, czy w końcu całych stacji kosmicznych.

\- Zgłasza się Mistrz 15, na które lądowisko mam się udać? – zapytała czerwonowłosa kobieta, kiedy weszli na orbitę planety.

\- Zgłasza się baza, Mistrz 15 stanowisko 18 w sektorze B.

\- Chyba żartujesz, Pierre. Nie mam ochoty przez najbliższe dwie godziny wracać do domu. Mam gości na pokładzie.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko, Miriady – odezwał się rozbawiony głos z drugiej strony. – Weź 5D.

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo, pozdrów dzieciaki ode mnie.

\- Szerokiej drogi, Miriady.

Thor wolał się nie wtrącać, kiedy patrzył jak kobieta lawiruje między setkami innych statków. To co się tutaj działo, można było określić tylko jednym słowem – chaos. Nic dziwnego, że Loki polubił ten świat.

W końcu, po kilkunastu minutach tej szalonej jazdy Mistrz 15 wylądował na wskazanym mu miejscu. Miriady wyglądała jakby robiła to codziennie i bez chwili zwłoki poprowadziła ich na zewnątrz. Kiedy tylko wyszli ze statku, uderzyła w nich gorąca, dość parna atmosfera tego miejsca.

Choć na samym lądowisku było nieco wolnej przestrzeni, to tuż za jego granicami zaczynała się zwarta, gęsta i nader chaotyczna zabudowa. Poszczególne budynki były do siebie poprzyczepiane bez większego sensu, do tego wydawały się zbudowane z pierwszego materiału jaki wpadł w ręce architektowi, większość zaś wyglądał jak stworzona z kosmicznego złomu. Dodatkowo wszystko pomalowane było pstrokatymi kolorami i ozdobione nie mniej krzykliwym oświetleniem. Możliwe, że w tym szaleństwie była jakaś metoda, ale póki co Thor jej nie dostrzegał.

Gromowładny wraz z towarzyszami poszli w ślad za Miriady w ten gąszcz dziwacznych budynków. Poniżej ulice wcale nie wyglądały lepiej, były niesamowicie tłoczne, rozmieszczone bez jakiegokolwiek planu, do tego wszędzie stały kramy z jedzeniem lub innymi artykułami na sprzedaż. Panował tam gwar rozmów, a powietrze wypełniały nawet całkiem apetyczne zapachy.

Thor dostrzegł, że ich przewodniczka wita się z wieloma mijanymi osobami. Loki nie opowiadał o niej zbyt wiele, ale najwyraźniej musiała być tutaj znana i rozpoznawana.

Po kilkunastu minutach wyszli w końcu na bardziej otwartą przestrzeń. Tutaj zabudowa była luźniejsza, stanowiły ją głównie dziwaczne wieżowce, o nieco stożkowatej konstrukcji. One również pomalowane były w przeróżne kolory. Miriady poprowadziła ich w stronę jednego z nich, o złoto-czerwonej fasadzie. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, Thor spojrzał w górę i na jednym z tarasów, mniej więcej w dwóch trzecich wysokości, zobaczył Lokiego. Jego brat stał wsparty o balustradę i pił coś ze szklanki. Gdy dostrzegł jego spojrzenie, uniósł trzymane naczynie w geście powitania.

Thor widział, że nie jest jedynym, który dostrzegł Lokiego. Gniewny grymas na twarzy Lady Sif, świadczył, że ona też go zauważyła. Tymczasem Thor z każdym krokiem czuł ogarniającą go panikę. Z jednej strony pragnął spotkać brata, z drugiej poważnie obawiał się, co z tego wyniknie. Obiecywał sobie, że nie pozwoli, by emocje przejęły nad nim kontrolę, ale dobrze wiedział, że w praktyce to nie zawsze mu się udawało.

Miriady zaprosiła ich do obszernej windy i po chwili znaleźli się w przestronnym apartamencie, tym samym który Thor widział w projektorze. Na środku pokoju, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi czekał na nich gospodarz tych włości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że podróż minęła wam bez problemów – przywitał ich, kiedy cała grupa weszła do środka.

Przez chwilę panowało niezręczne milczenie, ostatecznie jednak Thor postanowił przełamać impas. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i podszedł bliżej.

\- To był nieco szalony lot, ale na szczęście Miriady jest świetnym pilotem - odparł, a kiedy zatrzymał się naprzeciw brata, wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. - Dobrze cię widzieć.

Lekko przekorny uśmiech wypłynął na twarz Lokiego, ale mimo to odwzajemnił gest.

\- Widzę, że sprowadziłeś cały komitet powitalny - odparł, spoglądając mu przez ramię.

\- Ojciec - stwierdził Thor, jakby to wystarczyło za całą odpowiedź.

\- No tak, jakby jego dziedzic zaginął w odmętach wszechświata, to byłby spory problem.

Choć sarkazm tej wypowiedzi wyczuwalny był na kilometr, to mimo wszystko Thor zaśmiał się nieznacznie. W sumie sporo było w tym prawdy.

\- Dalej, rozgościcie się - powiedziała do zebranych Miriady, kiedy wróciła z drugiego pomieszczenia, ubrana jedynie w cienką bluzkę i krótkie spodenki. - Polecam się rozebrać nieco, o tej porze roku jest tutaj potwornie gorąco. Zaraz przygotuję coś zimnego do picia.

Rzeczywiście ich zbroje były stanowczo nieodpowiednie do panującej tu temperatury.

Po kilku minutach, zostawiwszy większość swego sprzętu koło wejścia, Miriady poprowadziła ich do przestronnego salonu, gdzie rozsiedli się na poduszkach przy niskim stoliku. Po chwili pojawił się na nim dzbanek z zielonkawym napojem oraz jakieś tajemnicze przekąski, nie wyglądające jak nic, co spotyka się w Asgardzie.

\- Widać, że ten dom również zmieniłeś w prywatną bibliotekę - rzucił Volstagg w stronę Lokiego, nawiązując do wyglądu jego kwater w pałacu. Najwyraźniej brodatego wojownika najbardziej drażniła panująca cisza, więc wolał nawiązać dialog z ich gospodarzem, niż milczeć.

\- Wypraszam sobie, ponad połowa tego należy do Miriady, to ona generuje bałagan.

Wojownik zaśmiał się nieco sztucznie.

\- Czyli wygląda na to, że ciągnie swój do swego.

\- Od kiedy to jesteś takim kobieciarzem? - zapytał Fandral, nalewając sobie i Sif nieco chłodnego napoju.

\- Pomyślmy, zapewne od chwili, gdy nie ma cię w okolicy.

Na te słowa Thor nie wytrzymał i roześmiał się głośno. Może minęło kilka lat, może Loki drastycznie zmienił swoją sytuację życiową, ale najwyraźniej dalej był cięty na ich towarzyszy. Ten konflikt pogłębiał się od wielu lat, przybierając z czasem coraz bardziej charakter wojny podjazdowej. A potem Gromowładny uświadomił sobie, że to także był jeden z czynników, które doprowadziły do wszystkich tych nieszczęśliwych wydarzeń i humor naraz go opuścił. Dlaczego wtedy nie reagował? Czy ze swojej pozycji nie powinien wyciszać sporów, zamiast je zaogniać? Ale wtedy wydawało mu się to takie normalne, zwyczajne i zabawne. Sądził, że dla Lokiego to też jest specyficzny rodzaj rozrywki, kiedy w rzeczywistości, to tylko oddalało jego brata od całej reszty.

\- Długo już tutaj mieszkacie? - zapytała Sif, tonem najbardziej zbliżonym do neutralnego, choć jej oczy pozostawały nad wyraz czujne.

\- Na Sakaar jestem ponad pięciu lat, w tym miejscu mieszkamy od jakiś trzech.

\- No tak, Thor wspominał coś o tym, że tutaj czas płynie szybciej.

\- Mniej więcej trzy razy szybciej. Ile czasu czekaliście pod obeliskiem?

\- Jakaś godzinę.

Loki skinął nieznacznie głową.

\- To by się zgadzało. W tym czasie Miriady wystartowała stąd i dotarła do miejsca, w którym was złapała.

\- A właśnie, kim ona jest? - zapytał wyraźnie zainteresowany Fandral, spoglądając w stronę drzwi prowadzących do kuchni. - Ma niezwykłą urodę.

Loki wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

\- Trudno jednoznacznie powiedzieć. Jej wygląd sugerowałby, że ma nieco Kryloriańskiej krwi, ci jednak posiadają zazwyczaj jasnoniebieskie oczy. Nie słyszałem również, by posiadali jakieś mentalne dary.

\- Dary?

\- Thor wam nie mówił? Miriady wyczuwa emocje osób w bliskim jej otoczeniu.

\- Niezwykle denerwująca umiejętność dla Mistrza Kłamstw - zakpił Fandral.

Thor niespodziewanie poczuł narastający gniew na towarzysza. Doskonale pamiętał, jak w jednej z wcześniejszych rozmów, Loki wspominał o zdolnościach Miriady. Wtedy Thorowie zapadło w pamięć jedno zdanie. Jego brat stwierdził, że przyjemnie jest mieć obok siebie kogoś, kto nigdy nie posądzi cię o kłamstwo, że przy niej jest zawsze szczery, bo i tak nie sposób wprowadzić jej w błąd. Thor jednak szczerze wątpił, by Loki zdecydował się na podobne zwierzenia w towarzystwie wiecznie kpiącego Fandrala.

\- Oby twoja przyszła małżonka nie miała podobnego - powiedział Thor w stronę wojownika, zanim Loki zdążył otworzyć usta. - Pomyśl jak ciężko byłoby ci ukryć te wszystkich niewiasty, które nagabujesz po karczmach.

Blondwłosy szermierz skrzywił się na podobna sugestię.

\- Nawet nie snuj podobnych wizji.

\- Wniosek z tego - dodał Volstagg - że Loki wiedzie niezwykle cnotliwe życie, skoro Miriady nie posądza go o żadne występki.

\- W odróżnieniu od niektórych, nie potrzebuję co noc nowego towarzystwa - oparł mag, patrząc wymownie na Fandrala.

\- Zawsze był z ciebie nudziarz.

\- Niektórzy uważają to za zaletę - odezwał się niespodziewanie Hogun, który dotychczas milczący siedział przy najdalszym miejscu stołu.

Fandral szukał wsparcia u pozostałych towarzyszy, ale widząc jedynie ich dezaprobatę, ostatecznie został mentalnie pokonany.

\- Wszyscy jesteście nudziarzami, nie potraficie cieszyć się życiem i czerpać z niego całymi garściami.

Naraz ich z goła nieprzyzwoitą dyskusję przerwał głos Miriady, która zawołał Lokiego do kuchni. Thor odprowadził brata wzrokiem, a potem spojrzał na swoich kompanów. Volstagg i Fandral wyglądali na już całkowicie rozluźnionych i zdawało się, jakby dla nich był to kolejny zwykły wieczór spędzony na niewiążących pogaduszkach. Nawet jeśli odbywał się na drugim końcu galaktyki. Z Hoguna jak zwykle niewiele dało się wyczytać, jego wzrok był nieobecny, a myśli odległe. Tylko Sif pozostawała czujna, jakby wciąż oczekując ataku, który nie nadchodził. Mimo wszystko całe to spotkanie przebiegało znacznie spokojniej niż Thor się obawiał. Był wręcz zaskoczony, że Loki przyjął ich nie okazując nawet cienia złości, na widok nieproszonych gości. Równie dobrze wszystko mogło zakończyć się nader gwałtownie.

Po chwili do pokoju wrócili Loki i Miriady niosąc talerze i półmiski z jakimiś dziwnymi potrawami.

\- Dwie uwagi odnośnie jedzenia – rzucił mag. – Nic nie jest zatrute i nie chcecie wiedzieć co to jest.

\- Oj, no i po co ich straszysz. Wiem, że nie jestem kulinarnym mistrzem, ale to już przesada – żachnęła się Miriady, jednak uśmiech, ani na moment nie znikał z jej twarzy.

\- A pamiętasz…

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj – pogroziła Lokiemu palcem, po czym zwróciła się do gości. – Częstujcie się.

Thor szybko stwierdził, że czymkolwiek były te dziwne potrawy, z pewnością były całkowicie jadalne, a nawet bardzo smaczne. Obecność Miriady, jak i dobra strawa pozytywnie wpłynęła również na atmosferę jaka panowała w pokoju. Radosna towarzyszka Lokiego, bez cienia zniechęcenia odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania dotyczące tak siebie jak i Sakaar, jednocześnie pozwalając, by mag usiadł nieco z boku i nie musiał kłopotać się rozmową z ludźmi, których obecność była mu wyraźnie nie w smak.

Po pewnym czasie niespodziewanie wstał, zniknął na chwilę za drzwiami, by wrócić niosąc dwie butelki.

\- Jeśli sobie życzycie, mamy tutaj wino – postawił jedną z nich na stole – a także coś mocniejszego, choć z tym radzę uważać, bo niektórzy używają tego do trucia szkodników.

Po tej jakże apetycznej zapowiedzi drugą butelkę z zielonkawym alkoholem również postawił obok. Następnie bez cienia wahania, machnął ręką i nieopodal pojawiło się siedem kieliszków.

Oczywiście rękawica została podjęta i Volstagg w pierwszej kolejność chwycił butelkę z „trutką". Polał do kieliszków dla siebie, Fandrala i Thora, cała reszta twierdziła, że zadowoli się winem.

* * *

Godzinę później, kiedy na dworze powoli zapadał zmierz, a wszystkie talerze zostały do czysta opróżnione, Miriady zaproponowała, żeby wyszli na spacer.

\- Teraz powinno być już nieco przyjemniej na dworze, a i największe atrakcje zawsze są po zmierzchu – zapewniała entuzjastycznie.

Jako że sakaarska trutka bardzo szybko pokonała przysadzistego wojownika i teraz spał jak dziecko na sofie, postanowili, że nie ma sensu go budzić i po cichu wyszli na zewnątrz.

Na czele ich niewielkiego pochodu szła Sif wraz z Miriady, następnie Fandral z Hogunem, a całość zamykali Thor i Loki. Ostatnia dwójka od ich przybycia nie rozmawiała ze sobą zbyt wiele. Tutaj prym wiedli ich towarzysze. Teraz również szli w milczeniu i jedynie Thor od czasu do czasu spoglądał kątem oka na brata. Nadal swoim zwyczajem szedł z rękoma założonymi za plecami, a cienki zielony płaszcz zarzucony na koszulę, upodabniał jego wygląd do tego, co Thor znał z Asgardu. A jednak była jakaś zasadnicza zmiana. Mimo wszystko, mimo tych kilku ciętych uwag, przez cały czas Loki starał się być dla nich miły i uprzejmy. I to nie w ten typowy dla niego, podszyty złośliwością sposób. Nie, on naprawdę starał się nie tworzyć sytuacji konfliktowych. Tak jakby tutaj, na swoim gruncie, w miejscu gdzie czuł się pewniej, łatwiej mu był panować nad gniewem, który przecież wciąż musiał płonąć gdzieś w głębi. Nie da się tak łatwo wymazać całych stuleci, tak po prostu zapomnieć o wszystkim, co było złe. A jednak Loki ewidentnie się starał. Trudno powiedzieć, czy to wpływ Miriady, Sakaar czy może świadomość, że oni za kilka dni wrócą do Asgardu, ale niewątpliwie jego brat starał się, by wszystko odbywało się w przyjaznej atmosferze.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie – przerwał w końcu milczenie Thor, wyciągając z kieszeni kopertę. – Matka prosiła, bym ci to przekazał, kiedy tu dotrę.

Loki wziął od niego kopertę i przez chwilę oglądał uważnie, a potem schował do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Później przeczytam.

Nie musiał nic dodawać. Thor doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego brat z pewnością nie chciał w obecności pozostałych obnażać swojego przywiązania do Friggi.

\- Ojciec też był… hm… pozytywnie zaskoczony.

Loki uśmiechnął się cierpko na te słowa.

\- Zapewne przypuszczał, że wciąż knuję jakieś intrygi. Możesz go uspokoić, nie planuję nowych podbojów w najbliższym czasie. Teraz mam inne… priorytety.

\- Inne?

\- Można powiedzieć, że poszedłem do przodu. Na tyle na ile to możliwe zostawiłem Asgard i wszystko co z nim związane za sobą.

Słysząc to Thor poczuł bolesne ukłucie. Miał pełną świadomość, że on również znajduje się w tej grupie. Najwyraźniej musiał go zdradzić wyraz twarzy, bo Loki dodał po chwili.

\- To nie znaczy, że nie cieszę się z twojej wizyty, w końcu sam ją zaproponowałem. Po prostu skoro i tak już nigdy nie dane mi będzie oglądać złotego królestwa, to jaki sens jest się szarpać – niespodziewanie oderwał wzrok od Thora i przeniósł spojrzenie na ciemniejące szybko niebo. – Odszedłem tak daleko jak to tylko możliwe, żeby mnie nie kusiło. – Nagle na jego usta wypłynął smutny uśmiech. – Tutaj, w tym szalonym świecie, znacznie łatwiej zagłuszyć jest tęsknotę.

Tym razem to już zupełnie coś ścisnęło Thora w środku. Dotychczas Loki utrzymywał, że jest ponad takie sentymenty, tymczasem teraz otwarcie się do nich przyznawał.

\- Wiesz – kontynuował mag – ostatnio Miriady zasugerowała, bym spróbował spojrzeć na wszystko nie przez pryzmat własnego gniewu i nienawiści. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że to w dużej mierze mnie zaślepiało. Nie widziałem już niczego dobrego. Trudno to wytłumaczyć, ale był moment, że nie potrafiłem przywołać żadnego pozytywnego wspomnienia, niczego co stawiałoby przeszłość w jaśniejszych barwach. Widziałem tylko ciemność, tylko cień, który opanował mój umysł. Mogłem winić wszystkich naokoło, ale prawda jest taka, że sam to na siebie sprowadziłem. Sam doprowadziłem do sytuacji, w której nie miałem już drogi odwrotu.

\- I dlatego zdecydowałeś się odejść?

\- Chciałbym móc zostać, ale czułem, że to niczego by nie zmieniło. Nie uwolniłbym się od tego, gdybym wciąż przebywał w miejscu, które podsycało mój gniew. Teraz, gdy mogę na wszystko spojrzeć nieco spokojniej, z dalszej perspektywy, łatwiej mi zobaczyć własne błędy.

\- To nie były tylko twoje błędy, wszyscy je popełnialiśmy. Wszyscy byliśmy zbyt – Thor zamyślił się na moment – trwali w swych przekonaniach. Nie potrafiliśmy nic zmienić, zweryfikować swojego postrzegania, zanim nie okazało się, że jest już za późno.

\- Tak, coś w tym jest – odparł Loki, wciąż dziwnie zamyślony. – Gdybym… ale teraz gdybanie nie ma sensu. Niczego nie zmieni. Trzeba się cieszyć, że wciąż jest przed nami jakaś droga, w końcu wszystko mogło się skończyć dużo gorzej.

Naraz Thor przypomniał sobie, jak widział swego brata wpadającego w otchłań. Równie dobrze wtedy cała ich historia mogła się zakończyć. Tymczasem los sprawił, że dziś, gdzieś na rubieżach wszechświata, może spacerować z nim ramię w ramię i rozmawiać jak za dawnych czasów. Za to obaj powinni być wdzięczni Norną.

Thor chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale niespodziewanie Loki uciszył go gestem ręki, a potem obaj spojrzeli na idącego z przodu Fandrala, który właśnie zaczął flirtować ze smukłą kobietą o ciemnych włosach i hipnotycznych oczach. Mag westchnął nieznacznie, pokręcił głową, po czym ruszył w stronę szermierza. Niespodziewanie objął go po przyjacielsku ramieniem, odgradzając w ten sposób od kobiety. Jednocześnie drugą ręką wcisnął jej w dłonie kilka monet i spojrzał wymownie.

\- Zaufaj mi, przyjacielu – powiedział nonszalanckim tonem. – To nie jest towarzystwo, którego byś sobie życzył.

Fandral już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale naraz zorientował się, że kobieta, gdzieś zniknęła.

\- Wystrzegaj się tych z błyszczącymi oczami, zostawią cię w samych gaciach, na najbliższym wysypisku, z trzydniową luką w pamięci.

\- Mówisz z doświadczenia?

Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i puścił szermierza, który wciąż przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Chyba nie przypuszczał, że mag postanowi ostrzec go przed niebezpieczeństwem.

\- Na Sakaar wszystko jest jakąś formą rozrywki, niektóre jednak są bardziej drastyczne od innych.

\- Sugerujesz, że właśnie ominęły mnie trzy najbardziej upojne dni w moim życiu?

\- Z których i tak nic byś nie pamiętał.

Fandral prychnął nieznacznie.

\- Może jednak byłoby to ryzyko warte podjęcia.

Loki najwyraźniej nie zamierzał dłużej kontynuować tego tematu.

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście pragniesz tego typu rozrywki, wskażę ci, gdzie warto szukać. A teraz chodźmy pokazy zapewne już się zaczęły.

I wskazał gestem głowy w stronę olbrzymiej budowli, której fragment widać było w oddali.

\- A gdzie jest Hogun? – zapytał Thor, gdy zauważył brak ich milczącego towarzysza.

\- Odłączył się jakiś czas temu – odparła Sif – kiedy mijaliśmy… jak to się nazywało? – Spojrzała pytająco na Miriady.

\- Aleję Rzemiosła – odpowiedziała ta. - To część targowiska, gdzie mają swoje kramy różni wytwórcy. Hogun wdał się w dyskusję z jednym z tamtejszych kowalskich mistrzów. Powiedział, że potem nas znajdzie.

\- Czy to na pewno bezpieczne, żebyśmy się rozdzielali?

\- A kto miałby tu skrzywdzić jednego z najlepszych asgardzkich wojowników? – zapytał retorycznie Loki. – Wiem, że to trudne do zaakceptowania, zwłaszcza dla kogoś, kto przemierzył wiele światów, walcząc z przeróżnymi bestiami, ale spróbuj zrozumieć, że tutaj prędzej ktoś będzie chciał cię rozbawić niż zaatakować. Taka jest natura Sakaar.

\- Widzę, że w was obojgu silne jest przekonanie, że to najlepszy ze światów – powiedziała Sif spoglądając na niego wymownie. Najwyraźniej dłuższa rozmowa z Miriady przekonała ją o miłości jaką towarzyszka Lokiego żywi do tej planety.

\- To miejsce jest wytworem istoty, która jest tak stara i tak znudzona wszystkimi we wszechświecie, że jej życiowym celem stało się dostarczanie rozrywki tak sobie jak i wszystkim naokoło. Sakaar jest dzieckiem Arcymistrza, on decyduje o jego charakterze i równie dobrze mógłby je unicestwić w przypływie złego humoru.

\- To dość przerażająca perspektywa.

\- Nie, kiedy się go pozna.

* * *

Kilka minut później dotarli w końcu na wielką arenę w centrum miasta, gdzie według wyjaśnień Miriady odbywały się walki gladiatorów, jedna z ulubionych rozrywek Arcymistrza. Wraz z tłumem płynącym do wejścia, dostali się do środka, gdzie zatrzymali się na niewielkim tarasie, by przy barierce obserwować wydarzenia na arenie. Tam właśnie trwały zmagania dwóch niemal identycznych mężczyzn, z wielką włochatą bestią, przypominającą nieco skrzyżowanie mamuta z yeti.

\- Występ na arenie jest wielkim zaszczytem – komentowała Miriady – dlatego wielu ubiega się o możliwość walki. Te zwykle nie są bardzo krwawe, no chyba, że poszło o jakiś zatarg lub kobietę, wtedy leje się krew i wypadają zęby. To jest taki paradoks, Arcymistrz uwielbia oglądać zmagania śmiałków, ale nie znosi widoku krwi, stąd raczej rzadko ktoś bardziej ucierpi.

Naraz wielka bestia padła spętana podwójnym lassem, na co arena wybuchła aplauzem zadowolenia publiczności.

\- Soni jak zwykle dał się podejść, pod tą kupą futra nie ma za grosz rozumu – skomentował Loki, co wzbudziło rozbawienie jego towarzyszki.

Niespodziewanie po arenie rozniósł się nieprzyjemny pisk, niczym sprzężenie zwrotne jakiegoś gigantycznego głośnika. Wszyscy skrzywili się, niektórzy wręcz zatykali uszy. Chwilę później na jednym z wielkich telebimów umieszczonych nad areną, gdzie dotychczas wyświetlane były wydarzenia z pola walki, pojawiła się twarz dziwnego mężczyzny. Miał srebrne, sterczące włosy, pstrokato kolorowe szaty i niebieską kreskę wymalowaną na brodzie.

\- Loki, draniu! Gdzie ty się ukrywasz cały dzień? Choć tutaj, chcę poznać twoich gości – rzucił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Naraz kamery skierowały się w ich stronę i na telebimie pojawiła się cała ich grupa. Niczym nie zrażona Miriady uśmiechnęła się jak dziecko i pomachała z entuzjazmem, co arena przyjęła radosnymi brawami.

Mag jedynie pokręcił nieznacznie głową i poprowadził zebranych wokół areny, a potem szerokimi schodami do loży dla vipów.

\- Cokolwiek od niego usłyszycie, nie przejmujcie się tym, on i tak za pięć minut zapomni o waszym istnieniu – przestrzegł ich Loki, po czym otworzył szerokie drzwi i znaleźli się w przestronnej, z przepychem urządzonej loży, z której roztaczał się idealny widok na całą arenę.

\- No nareszcie, wieczność na was czekam – przywitał ich urażonym tonem Arcymistrz, podchodząc bliżej, a potem spojrzał w stronę Miriady i rozpromienił się. – Słoneczko Sakaar, nawet nie wiesz jak ja tu cierpię z braku twego towarzystwa.

\- Trochę dramatyzujesz, Arcymistrzu, ledwo zauważyłeś moją nieobecność – zaśmiała się kobieta.

\- Ale zauważyłem – dodał, a potem podszedł do Thora, Sif i Fandrala. – Witajcie na Sakaar. Jestem założycielem tego świata, twórcą Zmagań Mistrzów i niepodzielnym władcą wszystkiego wokoło. Pokłony są zbędne, możecie nim mówić Arcymistrzu. Jako przyjaciele Lokiego, jesteście też moimi przyjaciółmi, więc czujcie się jak w domu. Życzę wam dobrej zabawy i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Skosztujcie wisienek, są przepyszne. A teraz wybaczcie, ale obowiązki wzywają, chodź Loki, muszę z tobą omówić pewną niecierpiącą zwłoki kwestię.

Arcymistrz zakończył swój chaotyczny potok słów i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, nie czekając na żadną reakcję ze strony swych rozmówców. Mag wywrócił jedynie oczami, po czym skinął głową zebranym i podążył za nim.

W loży zapanowała chwila konsternacji.

\- On tak zawsze? – spytała w końcu Lady Sif.

Miriady wciąż rozbrajająco uśmiechnięta, pokiwała głową, a potem poprowadziła ich na wielką sofę, gdzie mogli śledzić kolejne rozgrywki na arenie. Tam zmagało się następnych dwóch wojowników, tym razem wykorzystujących magiczne zdolności. Kolejne efektowne i widowiskowe czary wywoływały szalony aplauz publiczności i w końcu także Thorowi i jego towarzyszom udzielił się panujący wokoło nastrój. Choć po prawdzie nie wszyscy byli tak bardzo zainteresowani wydarzeniami na arenie. Siedzący najbardziej skrajnie Fandral został zauważony przez dwie niebieskoskóre panny, które bez trudu okręciły sobie szermierza wokół palca.

\- Czy nie powinniśmy go powstrzymać? – zapytała Sif, kiedy zobaczyła, że Fandral znika z dziewczętami w korytarzu. Miriady jednak pokręciła głową.

\- Będzie zadowolony – odparła enigmatycznie.

* * *

Loki przez dłuższą chwilę podążał za Arcymistrzem, aż dotarli do prywatnych kwater władcy. Tam na obszernym łożu leżała cała sterta pomieszanych ubrań. Widząc to, już domyślał się jakaż to ważna kwestia nurtuje władcę Saakar.

\- Dziś przybędą Vangardzi i potrzebuje mieć odpowiedni wizerunek na tę okoliczność. Złoto z mahoniem czy może srebrzysty błękit? – zapytał, wyciągając dwie szaty ze stosu.

\- Naprawdę, Mistrzu? Czy to aż tak ważne, że odciągasz minie od brata, którego nie widziałem od lat? – spytał z pewną dozą irytacji w głosie Loki.

\- Jesteś moim doradcą, to powinieneś mi doradzać – odparł Arcymistrz, ale niespodziewanie rzucił szaty za siebie i co było dla niego dość nietypowe, spoważniał. – Masz rację, to nieistotne. Jednak naprawdę chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.

Mówiąc to podszedł do stolika i skubnął kilka winogron ze stojącego tam kosza z owocami.

\- Jak tam twoje pojednanie z bratem?

Tego pytania Loki zupełnie nie oczekiwał. Oczywiście Arcymistrz wiedział co nieco o jego przeszłości i rodzinnych konfliktach, nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że w jakimkolwiek stopniu go to zainteresuje.

\- Chyba dobrze – odparł z pewnym wahaniem.

\- Chyba?

\- Obaj jeszcze nie skoczyliśmy sobie do gardeł, więc można to uznać za sukces.

Arcymistrz spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Posłuchaj Loki. Dobrze wiesz, że Miriady jest dla mnie jak córka, której nigdy nie miałem – aha, stanowczo przesadził wczoraj z telenowelami, pomyślał Loki – i ty również zaskarbiłeś sobie moją przychylność. Wiem, że uważasz mnie za stukniętego dziwaka, ale pamiętaj, że przeżyłem tysiące pokoleń i niejedno widziałem. Stąd znam wartość więzów rodzinnych. Rozumiem, że jest w tobie wiele żalu tak do ojca, jak i brata o to, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości, ale musisz sobie uświadomić, jak wielkie masz szczęście, że wciąż możesz się z nimi pojednać.

\- O ile w przypadku Thora jestem w to w stanie uwierzyć, to jakoś nie przypuszczam, by Odyn pragnął odbudowania więzi. To on był tym, który zaproponował, że banicja będzie dla mnie najlepszym wyjściem.

Arcymistrz obrzucił go niechętnym spojrzeniem.

\- Czasami surowość rodziców jest wyrazem ich miłości i troski. Ja kiedyś taki byłem.

Tym razem Loki nie zdołał ukryć zdumienia.

\- W dawnych czasach, kiedy wszechświat był jeszcze młody – kontynuował władca Sakaar – miałem syna. Kochałem go, ale miałem, co do niego bardzo duże oczekiwania. Za duże. Nie zauważyłem, kiedy on moją troskę zaczął traktować jako niechęć. Opuścił mnie, pełen nienawiści i nigdy nie wrócił. Nigdy nie dane mi było się z nim pojednać, a teraz po tysiącleciach kosmos nawet nie pamięta już jego imienia, a mnie została jedynie gorycz tej porażki. Zawiodłem jako ojciec i nigdy tego nie naprawię. Srogość twego ojca również jest podyktowana chęcią naprowadzenia cię na właściwą drogę. Choć widzę, że popełnił on te same błędy, co ja. Tyle że dla was nadal jest nadzieja.

Arcymistrz odwrócił się, by sięgnąć po kolejne winogrona.

\- No już, nie trać tu ze mną czasu. Idź do przyjaciół, zrób co potrzeba, ja nie mam już więcej czasu, ciężkie dylematy przede mną. – I niezrażony niczym wrócił do wybierania szaty.

Loki pokręcił głową. Szaleństwo Arcymistrza przybierało czasami naprawdę dziwaczne formy.

* * *

Kilka chwili później wrócił do loży, tam jednak, ku swemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył osamotnioną Sif.

\- Gdzie się wszyscy podziali? – zapytał, siadając obok wojowniczki na sofie.

Ta obrzuciła go niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem.

\- Fandral poszedł gdzieś z jakimiś dwiema dziewuchami, a Thor zapalił się do pomysłu wystąpienia na arenie, więc Miriady zaprowadziła go do rejestracji.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapanowało między nimi milczenie, kiedy bez większego entuzjazmu śledzili kolejną walkę. Po prawdzie Sif była ostatnią osobą z którą pragnął zostać sam na sam. Od dawna dumna wojowniczka odnosiła się do niego ze wszech miar niechętnie i o ile z pozostałymi wojownikami potrafił jeszcze prowadzić jakiś w miarę normalny dialog, tak z Sif od stuleci nie znajdował już wspólnego języka. Ona pierwsza przed wszystkimi zaczęła traktować go jak intruza, obwiniać za wszystkie porażki, oskarżać o kolejne podstępy. Nie miał wątpliwości, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jej podejścia nie zdoła zmienić. Thor przez wzgląd na więzi rodzinne, próbował naprawić ich stosunki, natomiast w przypadku Sif nie było niczego, co mogłoby ułatwić sprawę.

Dlatego Loki siedział w milczeniu, starając się po prostu przeczekać nieprzyjemny moment. Wraz z powrotem Miriady i Thora wszystko będzie wyglądać lepiej.

\- W co ty pogrywasz? – zapytała niespodziewanie Sif, przełamując ciszę.

Spoglądała na niego kątem oka, a jej twarz zdobił wrogi grymas.

\- W nic – odparł machinalnie.

\- Jasne, bo od razu uwierzę, że nagle postanowiłeś być dla wszystkich miły.

\- Na szczęście nikt nie każde ci w to wierzyć, Lady Sif.

Tym razem grymas gniewu już w pełni odmalował się na jej twarzy.

\- Thor wierzy i znowu potem będzie przez ciebie cierpiał, jak zawsze.

Doskonale wiedział, że żadnymi słowami nie zdoła jej przekonać. Więc jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Tak, Sif z pewnością była przykładem tego, czego nienawidził w Asgardzie. Jeśli z jakiegoś powodu skłócił się z Thorem, ona zawsze pierwsza stawała po stronie Gromowładnego. Zresztą jak oni wszyscy. Nie miało znaczenia kto rzeczywiście zawinił. Dobrze pamiętał, jak któregoś razu pożarł się z bratem do tego stopnia, że nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa przez ponad miesiąc. Wtedy ich tak zwani przyjaciele nie odstępowali Thora na krok, kiedy on przesiadywał sam w bibliotece. W tamtym czasie w pełni do niego dotarło, że to są przyjaciele Thora, nie jego.

Te wspomnienia przywołały dziwną gorycz. Czym sobie zasłużył na takie odtrącenie? Czy rzeczywiście okazjonalne, złośliwe sztuczki aż tak negatywnie wpływały na ich relacje? A może… a może znów cień go zaślepia.

W lekkim westchnieniem oparł się wygodniej na sofie i przymknął oczy. Próbował uspokoić myśli, choć po prawdzie bez obecności Miriady nie było to już takie proste. A jednak spróbował jeszcze raz spojrzeć w przeszłość, choć miał wątpliwość czy kiedykolwiek jego stosunki z Sif były lepsze.

A jednak im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej jakieś obrazy przebijały się do jego umysłu. I wtedy przypomniał sobie jedno specyficzne wydarzenie, które jednak powtarzało się wielokrotnie. To nie do końca było tak, że kiedy był skłócony z Thorem to zostawał zupełnie sam. To właśnie Sif była tą, która przychodziła do niego, by negocjować z nim rozejm. To ona zawsze była pierwszą do rozwiązywana ich sporów. Z czasem jednak przychodziła coraz rzadziej. Czemu? Prawda okazała się gorzka dla maga. Kiedy Thor był na niego wściekły, szukał pocieszenia u przyjaciół, tymczasem, gdy Loki był zły na brata, to jego gniew odczuwało całe otoczenie. On nie wściekał się tylko na Thora, ale na wszystko i wszystkich, na cały świat. Czy więc powinien się dziwić, że wszyscy od niego uciekali?

Im głębiej zanurzał się w przeszłość, tym dziwniejsze przypominały mu się rzeczy. Na przykład to, kiedy ostatni raz tańczył z Sif. Było to chyba na uroczystości z okazji jego pięćsetnych urodzin. Wtedy jeszcze, zresztą jak połowa populacji Asgardu, był zauroczony wojowniczką. Dopiero później zrozumiał, że jej przywiązanie do Thora jest czymś więcej niż tylko zwykłym oddaniem przyszłemu władcy. I wtedy zazdrość zakryła wszystko inne.

\- Wiesz, że kiedyś się w tobie podkochiwałem?

To niespodziewane pytanie spowodowało, że zaskoczenie zmazało gniewa na twarzy Sif.

\- Stare dzieje – dodał uspokajająco, spoglądając w stronę areny, na której właśnie zakończył się kolejny występ. – Zresztą wtedy cały Asgard był urzeczony wojowniczą amazonką, dlaczego więc ja miałbym nie być.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – zapytała podejrzliwie.

\- Że wiele się od tego czasu zmieniło. Pamiętam jak tańczyliśmy razem na balu, wtedy nie uważałaś mnie jeszcze za skończonego drania.

\- Jeszcze wtedy się na tobie nie poznałam – żachnęła się kobieta.

Loki uśmiechnął się cierpko. To nie miało sensu. Prędzej przekona Odyna Wszechojca, niż tą zatwardziałą wojowniczkę.

\- Zapewne tak – odparł z pewną dozą rezygnacji.

W tej właśnie chwili konferansjer zapowiedział występ na arenie nowego pretendenta – Gromowładnego Thora z Asgardu. Jego przeciwnikiem miał być Krig, czteroręki mocarz z odległej planety Tyll. Idealny przeciwnik dla jego brata, silny i głupi.

\- Dlaczego zacząłeś o tym mówić? – niespodziewanie pociągnęła wątek Sif. – Dziwnie się zachowujesz, dawniej nie zwykłeś się tak po prostu ze mną zgadzać. To nie w twoim stylu.

\- Jak może zauważyłaś, ostatnio robię różne rzeczy, które absolutnie nie są w moim stylu. Wiem, że żywisz dla mojego brata bardzo ciepłe uczucia, dlatego chciałem cię tylko zapewnić, iż nie mam w stosunku do niego nikczemnych intencji. Zresztą teraz mam na niego niewielki wpływ, biorąc pod uwagę dzielącą nas odległość.

Sif zasępiła się na te słowa, a potem odparła z pewnym wahaniem.

\- Gdziekolwiek byś nie był, zawsze masz na niego wpływ. Nawet jak znikłeś na te dwa lata, on wciąż się o ciebie martwił. Najgorsze jest to, że ty sobie niczym nie zasłużyłeś na jego przywiązanie. Ze wszystkich osób zrobiłeś najwięcej by stracić zaufanie tak nasze jak i Thora. A mimo to on wciąż ci ufa. – Sif westchnęła ciężko. – Chciałabym wierzyć, że tym razem nie pożałuje tego zaufania.

Loki skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Chciałem odejść i to wszystko zostawić. Uwolnić go od siebie, jak i mnie od niego. Naprawdę próbowałem. Ale… to mój brat.

Wiedział, że w oczach Sif, ten argument nic nie znaczy, nie miał jednak lepszego. Mimo to wojowniczka spojrzała na niego jakoś dziwnie. Jakby zupełnie nie spodziewała się podobny słów.

\- Nie pamiętam już, kiedy ostatnio słyszałam, żebyś określił go tym mianem.

Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a potem ogłuszająca salwa braw przerwała ich rozmowę. Thor oczywiście zwyciężył i teraz triumfalnie wymachiwał Mjolnirem nad głową.

\- Thor w swoim żywiole – skomentował mag i o dziwo udało mu się wywołać cień uśmiechu na twarzy Lady Sif.

* * *

Parę minut później Gromowładny w towarzystwie Miriady wrócili do loży. Thor dumnie zawiesił na szyi niewielki medal o dziwacznym kształcie, a teraz opadł na sofę i poprosił o jakiś napitek. Po chwili Miriady wróciła z butelką wina.

\- Przyjemna rozgrzewka – rzucił Thor, kiedy już nawilżył gardło. – Powinnaś spróbować Sif.

\- Dzisiaj spasuję – odparła wojowniczka.

\- Nie wiesz, co tracisz.

\- Bez obaw, walki to nie jest jedna atrakcja jaka nas czeka – dodał od siebie Loki. – Arcymistrz twierdził, że dziś przybędą Vangardzi.

\- Naprawdę? – zapytała uradowana Miriady.

\- Van… kto?

\- Zobaczycie, z pewnością przedstawienie będzie godne Sakaar – odparła enigmatycznie kobieta.

* * *

Naraz w połowie jednej z kolejnych walk, po arenie rozniósł się donośny dźwięk, niczym setki trąb. Był tak głośny, że z łatwością zagłuszył całą wrzawę panującą na trybunach.

\- Co się dzieje? – zawołała, wyraźnie zaniepokojona Sif.

Tymczasem Miriady podbiegła od skraju loży i spojrzała w niebo. Entuzjastycznym gestem wskazała, by reszta również podeszła bliżej. Kiedy to zrobili, ujrzeli powiększające się pęknięcie, wielką szramę na nieboskłonie, która rozszerzała się niczym wejście do innego wymiaru. Nagle, kiedy przejście osiągnęło odpowiedni rozmiar, wyłoniły się z niego olbrzymie szponiaste łapy, które złapały krawędzie i rozwarły je znacznie szerzej. Wtedy dostrzegli, że po drugiej stronie otwierają się dwa następne przejścia.

Na arenie zapanowała martwa cisza, kiedy wszyscy w zdumieniu oglądali dziwaczne zjawisko.

\- To jakaś inwazja? – zapytał Thor, którego ręka automatycznie powędrowała do rękojeści młota.

\- Spokojnie – odparł Loki, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Pamiętasz, co mówiłem o Sakaar, tu wszystko jest tylko pokazem.

Thor spojrzał na brata wzrokiem pełnym wątpliwości, jednak tym razem postanowił zaufać jego doświadczeniu i po prostu obserwował.

Z trzech otwartych przejść wynurzyły się trzy masywne, czerwone smoki, o ogromnych, żylastych skrzydłach. Gady ryczały potężnie i ziały pomarańczowymi płomieniami, kiedy krążyły nad areną. Z czasem do świadomości Thora dotarło, że inni widzowie coraz śmielej wiwatują i klaszczą z entuzjazmem, jakby zupełnie nie obawiali się potworów. Coraz wyraźniej skandowali też jakieś imię. Dopiero po pewnym czasie Thor wyraźnie je usłyszał „Vangard".

Naraz jeden ze smoków, ten największy, z gracją niezwykłą dla jego gabarytów, wylądował na środku areny. Jego wielka głowa spoczęła na ziemi i rozwarł paszczę wypełnioną sztyletowatymi zębami. Wtedy z jej wnętrza wyszedł rosły mężczyzna, a wrzawa na arenie osiągnęła apogeum. Był wysoki, niemal dwukrotnie przewyższał normalnego człowieka, do tego był niemal okrągły w obwodzie. Jego pokaźne ciało zasłaniał czarny płaszcz, a wielką głowę zdobił ogromny kapelusz z piórami po bokach.

\- Witaj Sakaar! – zawołał tak tubalnym głosem, że był w stanie przezwyciężyć wrzawę panującą na arenie. – Lord Vangard przybył! Radujcie się!

Na to oświadczenie, dwa pozostałe smoki, które przysiadły na szczycie areny, wydały z siebie ogłuszający ryk, który dodatkowo wzmocnił aplauz publiczności.

\- W ten piękny dzień, przybyłem, by was zadziwić! – zakrzyknął Lord Vangard.

Trzeci, największy smok, podniósł głowę, i wielki strumień ognia wypełnił powietrze.

\- Ja, Lord… - Naraz mężczyzna urwał, kiedy jego smok dziwnie się zakrztusił, a potem zamiast kolejnej salwy ognia, z jego paszczy wyleciało confetti. Następnie jego krwistoczerwone ciało, całe pokryło się barwnymi kwiatami.

\- Co do…. – Lord Vangard ze zdumieniem spojrzał na swoją bestię, a potem zaniósł się nie mniej tubalnym śmiechem. W ślad za nim poszła całą publiczność.

\- Zapłacisz mi za to, przebrzydły tricksterze – pogroził Lord Vangard w stronę loży vipów.

Naraz wszyscy spojrzeli na stojącego tam Lokiego. Ten uśmiechał się w najbardziej złośliwy sposób, a potem skłonił się nieznacznie władcy Vangard i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- Chodźmy, dziś już żadnych więcej walk nie będzie.

Thor jeszcze przez moment patrzył na pstrokato pomalowanego smoka, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i podążył w ślad za bratem.

* * *

Spędzili na Sakaar w sumie cztery dni, w czasie, których widzieli tak różne i czasami dziwaczne rzeczy, że z tej perspektywy smok ziejący confetti już nie wydawał się, aż tak niezwykły. Thor z pewnym żalem wsiadał na pokład Mistrza 15, za pomocą, którego Miriady miała ich odtransportować w miejsce, gdzie będą mogli wrócić do Alfheim.

\- Rozumiem, czemu upodobałeś sobie ten świat – powiedział na pożegnanie do Lokiego, ściskając jego dłoń.

Po prawdzie nigdy w Asgardzie nie widział by jego brat tak często i chętnie korzystał z magii. Tam zawsze wiązało się to z pewną dozą podejrzliwości, zawsze budziło niepokój zebranych. Tu natomiast Loki był w swoim żywiole. Mieszkańcy Sakaar uwielbiali jego sztuczki, a jego psotna natura doskonale wpisywała się w atmosferę tego miejsca. Niewątpliwie znalazł tutaj swoją ostoję.

\- Mam nadzieję, że niedługo znów będziemy mogli was gościć – odparła Miriady ściskając tak Thora, jak i jego kompanów. – Zawsze będziecie tu mile widziani.

Gromowładny spojrzał na brata, a ten pokiwał głową.

\- Do zobaczenia – rzucił Loki.

\- Do zobaczenia – odparł Thor i był w pełni przekonany, że to nie są puste słowa. Wiedział, że tutaj wróci.

* * *

Loki siedział na brzegu łóżka w sypialni. Ciemność pomieszczenia oświetlała jedynie niewielka lampka ustawiona na szafce obok. W oddali słychać było szum wody dobiegający z łazienki. Po ostatnich nieco zwariowanych dniach, ta cisza niemal świdrowała w uszach. Teraz jednak jego uwaga skupiona była na niewielkiej kopercie przewiązanej czerwoną wstążką. Z lekkim wahaniem rozwiązał staranną kokardkę i rozłożył znajdującą się w środku kartkę. Była zapisana drobnym, tak doskonale znanym, precyzyjnym pismem królowej Friggi. Nawet gdyby list nie był podpisany i tak rozpoznałby go na końcu świata. Powoli zagłębił się w lekturę, z każdym zdaniem czując jak coraz bardziej żelazna obręcz ściska jego gardło.

W sumie to nawet nie musiałby go czytać, i bez tego wiedział, co będzie zawierać, zbyt dobrze znał swoją matkę. Oczywiście w pierwszych zdaniach wyrażała ogromną radość, że znalazł sobie miejsce do życia, że bardzo chciałaby poznać jego wybrankę serca, że żałuje iż dzieli ich tak olbrzymia odległość. Wiele miejsca poświęciła temu, co działo się w Asgardzie po jego odejściu i temu jak ciężkie to były chwile dla całej jego rodziny. Jednocześnie cieszyła się, że zdołał nawiązać kontakt z Thorem, i że może teraz uda się im naprawić stosunki miedzy sobą. Na koniec zaś wyrażała nadzieję, że przeznaczenie będzie dla nich łaskawe i że kiedyś będzie miała okazję ujrzeć jeszcze na własne oczy jego twarzy.

_„…Gdziekolwiek jesteś, cokolwiek robisz, co dzień proszę Norny, by pozwoliły ci odnaleźć szczęście, na które tak bardzo zasługujesz. Kocham cię, mój synu._

_Frigga."_

Tymi słowami kończył się list, a kiedy Loki dotarł do ostatnich słów, zauważył, że ręce drżą mu nieznośnie. Tak wiele prawdy jest w stwierdzeniu, że trzeba coś utracić, by docenić tego wartość. On tak wiele posiadał, ale zupełnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, przeklęty cień, przesłonił mu rzeczywistość. Przez to nie dostrzegał miłości i przywiązania swojej rodziny, widział tylko pogardę.

Wsparł ciężką głowę na ręce, zagrzebując palce dłoni głęboko we włosach. Oddychał ciężko, jakby z wysiłkiem. Teraz ten żal był już próżny. Rzeczy, które zrobił, decyzje, które podjął, na zawsze przekreśliły wszelką nadzieję. Na własne życzenie pozbawił się tego, co najcenniejsze.

Naraz poczuł jak obejmują go drobne ramiona. Miriady przyniosła za sobą kwiatowy zapach szamponu do włosów.

\- Tak wiele straciłem… - powiedział cicho. – Przez własną głupotę, przez własne zaślepienie. A teraz mogę jedynie pogodzić się z tym faktem. Nic co zrobię, już tego nie naprawi.

\- Wiem, Loki. Wiem – odparła Miriady, całując go w czubek głowy.

Koniec części trzeciej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że podobała wam się wyprawa na Sakaar. Przyznaję, że dość mocno popłynęłam w stosunku do tego, co było przedstawione w filmie, ale cóż… taka jest zaleta fanfików, że można popuścić wodze fantazji.
> 
> Kudos zapewni wam miskę winogron Arcymistrza, dzięki komentarzowi otrzymacie bilet w dwie strony na Sakaar.


	4. Dorotko, pożegnaj się z Kansas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie, wszyscy którzy to czytacie.
> 
> Dziś przedstawiam wam kolejny rodział tego ficzka, chyba najdziwniejszy w całej historii. Wyjaśni się też, dlaczego wymieniłam Hawkeye'a wśród głównych bohaterów. Życzę miłej lektury.

W środku nocy zbudziło ich charakterystyczne, ciche brzęczenie. W pierwszej chwili Loki nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ale po chwili dostrzegł błękitną poświatę dobiegającą z drugiego pokoju. Mag przeciągnął się nieznacznie, po czym wstał i wyszedł z sypialni, by zobaczyć, że uruchomił się projektor. Kiedy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył zdenerwowaną twarz Starka. Od ich ostatniego kontaktu w sprawie sfery na Sakaar minęło niemal półtora roku, czyli u nich jakieś sześć miesięcy. Czyżby udało im się uzyskać odpowiedź?

\- Halo, słychać mnie?! – zapytał konstruktor, wątpiąc, czy projektor działa poprawnie.

Loki stłumił ziewnięcie i skinął głową.

\- Co się dzieje?

Stark wyglądał na nieco zawstydzonego. Cokolwiek zrobił, najwyraźniej kontaktowanie się z Lokim, uważał za ujmę na honorze.

\- A raczej co popsuliście? – zmienił pytanie mag, widząc zachowanie konstruktora.

\- Nic nie popsuliśmy, ale sfera się zdestabilizowała. Zmieniałem amplitudę drgań, jak co dwa tygodnie, żeby wejść na nowe pasmo. I nagle sfera zaczęła wariować.

Na potwierdzenie tych słów Stark odsunął się nieznacznie, by pokazać błyskawicznie wirującą kulę, która od nadmiaru energii, aż świeciła niepokojącym blaskiem.

\- A czy dostosowałeś częstotliwość przesyłu do dobranej amplitudy?

\- Nie urągaj mojej inteligencji. Współczynnik był poprawny. Jarvis, jaki był współczynnik?

\- Dziewięćdziesiąt osiem koma sześć, sir.

\- No właśnie, czyli mieścił się w założonych granicach.

Loki zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- W takim razie nasze wyliczenia musiały być błędne. Ewidentnie próg tolerancji został przekroczony. Próbowałeś zmniejszać częstotliwość?

Stark skinął głową.

\- Manipulowałem też amplitudą, nic to nie daje. Musiało dojść do jakiejś autoreakcji. Niestety zmiany następowały automatycznie według schematu, kiedy wystąpiły problemy Jarvis dał mi znać, ale zanim wróciliśmy wszystko zdążyło się już rozkręcić.

\- Trzeba ustabilizować przepływ energii, w przeciwnym razie, reakcja będzie się samo napędzać, aż do nieodwracalnych skutków.

\- Jak nieodwracalnych?

\- Jak szybko jesteście w stanie ewakuować Nowy Jork?

\- Ha, ha, ha, niesamowicie śmieszne – żachnął się konstruktor, ale widać było jak panika odmalowuje się na jego twarzy.

Loki westchnął ciężko. Z jednej strony to nie była jego sprawa, jakaś jego część chętnie widziałaby jak jeden z Avengersów doprowadza do zagłady miasto, które poprzysięgali bronić. Z drugiej jednak jeśli miał podtrzymywać dobre stosunki z bratem, to powinien pomóc jego przyjaciołom, ostateczne sam przykładał rękę do wyliczeń, które okazały się błędne.

\- Daj mi chwilę – rzucił, po czym wyłączył projektor.

Kątem oka zobaczył, że Miriady stoi w drzwiach sypialni i obserwuje bez słowa całą sytuację. Nie było czasu na wahanie. Usiadł na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma, zamknął oczy i skupił całą uwagę na stojącym przed nim zadaniem. Zazwyczaj potrzebował kilkunastu minut, by dobrze przygotować się do podobnego działania, ale teraz nie miał czasu na takie luksusy. Wyobraził sobie laboratorium w Avengers Tower, to samo które chwilę wcześniej widział w projektorze. Po prawdzie wcale nie trudno było je namierzyć, gdyż sfera emitowała tak wielki ilości energii, że czuć ją było nawet daleko poza granicami Midgardu.

Po paru chwilach iluzoryczna postać Lokiego zmajaczyła po środku pomieszczenia. Mag mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Odyn nie potraktuje tego, jako naruszenia wcześniejszych ustaleń. Kiedy zyskał pełną ostrość widzenia, dostrzegł lekko wstrząśniętego Starka, a także ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, wymierzoną w niego strzałę.

\- Agencie Barton, cóż za niespodzianka – rzucił z niekrytym rozbawieniem. – Naprawdę planujesz zastrzelić iluzję?

\- Iluzję? – syknął mężczyzna.

\- Jak może pamiętasz, nie wolno mi przebywać w Midgardzie. To jest jedynie materializacja mojej woli. Ja wciąż jestem na Sakaar – odparł z cierpliwością, o którą się nie posądzał.

\- Iluzja czy nie, chcę mieć twoje ręce na widoku – warknął agent.

Loki postanowił zignorować nerwowego łucznika i zamiast tego zbliżył się do sfery.

\- Dasz radę to zatrzymać? – zapytał Stark.

\- Zaraz się przekonamy.

Po tych słowach Loki rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a ostatecznie wyciągnął rękę w stronę błyszczącej kuli. Niestety ta nie dotarła do celu, nim zdołał ją dotknąć, jego dłoń zafalowała i rozmyła się.

\- Nic z tego – mruknął z niechęcią. – Energia sfery za bardzo destabilizuje moją iluzję.

\- To co teraz? Mamy stać i patrzeć?

\- Proponowałbym raczej uciekać.

\- Mówiłem już kiedyś, że masz strasznie wisielcze poczucie humoru.

Loki wiedział, co należy zrobić, wiedział jednak również, że im się to bardzo nie spodoba.

\- Któryś z was musi to zrobić?

\- Wiadomość dnia, żaden z nas nie jest magiem z tysiącletnim doświadczeniem – rzucił Stark, wyraźnie sarkazmem zagłuszając strach.

Mag spojrzał na niego wymownie.

\- Mogę pokierować waszymi ruchami, znaczy twoimi nie mogę, z uwagi na reaktor łukowy. Już wcześniej dobrze chronił cię przez moim wypływem. Ale jego mogę – mówiąc to, Loki skazał głową na agenta Bartona.

\- Nie ma mowy! – krzyknął na poły wściekły, na poły przerażony Clint. – Nie będziesz mi mieszał w głowie! Nigdy więcej!

\- W takim razie szybko znajdźcie kogoś bardziej chętnego.

Jakby na potwierdzenie słów Lokiego, z kuli wydobył się strumień energii, który uderzył w sufit laboratorium. Naraz w stropie pojawiło się spore pęknięcie, z którego wyleciały trzaskające iskrami kable.

\- Clint! – zawołał Tony. – Wszyscy pozostali są w ratuszu, zajmie kilka minut zanim zdążę kogoś sprowadzić.

\- Powiedziałem NIE! Nie rozumiesz?! Nie dam temu maniakowi znów grzebać mi w umyśle!

Loki wywrócił oczami.

\- Nie zamierzam przejąć nad tobą kontroli, wątpię bym zdołał to uczynić z takiej odległości. Po prostu pokażę ci co zrobić, by to zatrzymać, a konkretnie co ja bym zrobił, gdybym miał tutaj materialne ciało.

\- Przestań się użalać nad własnym umysłem, ptasi móżdżku! Tu chodzi o Nowy Jork.

Barton patrzył na Starka, jakby temu co najmniej wyrosła druga głowa, w końcu jednak westchnął ciężko i opuścił broń.

\- Jeśli zrobisz coś, cokolwiek, co mi się nie spodoba, do dopadnę cię na tym twoim kosmicznym zadupiu i ukręcę ci łeb.

* * *

To był zły pomysł. Fatalny wręcz. Zapewne najgorszy pomysł w tym stuleciu, a z pewnością znajdujący się w pierwszej dziesiątce. Nie wierzył, że dobrowolnie się na to godzi. Kiedy Loki ruszył w jego stronę, włożył wiele wysiłku, żeby nie zrobić ani jednego kroku do tyłu. Chciał uciekać. Nigdy nie przyznawał się do tego przed innymi Avengersami, może z wyjątkiem Natashy, ale postać Lokiego prześladowała go w nocnych koszmarach. Mimo, że minęły już prawie trzy lata od tamtych wydarzeń, nadal czasami, zwłaszcza kiedy był w jakimś tłocznym miejscu, zdarzało mu się wpaść w panikę, kiedy kątem oka wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę. Było to irracjonalne, i wiedział, że to umysł płata mu figle, ale niestety przerażenie pozostawało. I poczucie winy.

A teraz stał naprzeciwko swojego nemezis i wiedział, że za chwilę wszystko może się powtórzyć.

\- Nic nie poczujesz – mruknął Loki, po czym niespodziewanie położył rękę na jego ramieniu i zniknął.

Clint rozejrzał się dookoła, wciąż starając się powstrzymać narastającą panikę.

\- Bierzmy się do pracy – usłyszał niespodziewanie głos Lokiego w swojej głowie.

To rzeczywiście było zupełnie inne odczucie. Wcześniej jego umysł pracował sprawnie, ale zdawał się być zainfekowany obcymi myślami. Teraz natomiast nie czuł nic podobnego, za wyjątkiem głosu z tyłu głowy, zupełnie jak u schizofrenika.

\- Co mam robić? – zapytał, starając się skupić na zadaniu. Im szybciej to zrobią, tym prędzej pozbędzie się intruza. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

\- Za chwilę zobaczysz to zjawisko moimi oczami – odparł spokojny głos Lokiego, a potem nagle Clint stracił ostrość widzenia.

Nie zdążyła go nawet dopaść panika, kiedy odzyskał wzrok, choć to co ujrzał wykraczało daleko poza jego wyobrażenie. Całe pomieszczenie było wypełnione świetlistymi wiązkami, które tworzyły coś na kształt skomplikowanej sieci pająka. Cała ta plątanina wyraźnie gęstniała w miejscu wirującej sfery, która lśniła blaskiem niczym nowonarodzone słońce. Na jej powierzchni dało się nawet dostrzec niewielki protuberancje.

\- WOW – wyrwało się z ust agenta.

Choć oczywiście nie widział twarzy Lokiego, to miał nieodparte wrażenie, że mag uśmiechnął się na ten niewybredny komentarz.

\- Przyjrzyj się uważnie, przepływ energii jest zaburzony. Powinieneś móc dostrzec skupiska nagromadzonej mocy.

Clint rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i rzeczywiście po chwili widział kilkanaście punktów w które również jarzyły się jaśniejszym światłem.

\- Widzę je.

\- Dobrze. Twoje strzeleckie umiejętności mogą się okazać przydatne. Weź łuk i spróbuj trafić w jeden z tych punktów.

W pierwszej chwili chciał zapytać o sens takiego działania, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że pewnie i tak nie zrozumiałby odpowiedzi. Dlatego po prostu uniósł łuk i posłał strzałę prosto w pierwszy punkt. Kiedy ta uderzyła centralnie w to miejsce, zobaczył, że od strzały do jego dłoni prowadzi podobna do pozostałych, drżąca świetlista wiązka.

\- Czego strzelasz w moim laboratorium?!

\- Cicho bądź, Stark. To ja tu jestem pierdzielonym medium, nie ty.

Kolejne strzały trafiały w następne punkty, tak że w końcu Clint miał w dłoni kilkanaście lśniących lin.

\- Ostatnią wyślij w stronę sfery.

Kiedy to uczynił, cała sieć niebezpiecznie zawirowała.

\- To była ta łatwiejsza część, teraz najważniejsze. Niektóre punkty są naładowane dodatnio, inne ujemnie. Trzeba je połączyć tak, by maksymalnie zrównoważyć przepływ.

Clint spojrzał na trzymane w dłoniach wiązki i nie potrafił nic z nich wyczytać, wszystkie wyglądały tak samo.

\- Nie widzę żadnej różnicy.

\- Nie zobaczysz jej oczami, to trzeba poczuć. Najprościej skup się na temperaturze połączeń.

Dopiero kiedy Loki to powiedział, Clint rzeczywiście zauważył, że istotnie jedne wiązki były cieplejsze niż inne. A kilka było wręcz lodowato zimnych.

\- Rozumiem, że mam połączyć przeciwstawne.

\- Dokładnie.

Łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić. Barton przez dłuższą chwilę ważył w ręce poszczególne wiązki, starając się określić, które będą pasować. Trwało to stanowczo za długo, a w tym czasie pęknięcie na suficie wyraźnie się powiększyło. Po minucie dostrzegli Starka, który ubrany w swój pancerz, zawisł w powietrzu i podtrzymywał strop przed zawaleniem.

\- Cokolwiek robisz, lepiej się pośpiesz, Clint.

Nie było czasu na dalsze zastanawianie. Wybrał dwie wiązki i złączył je razem. Linki splątały się, zadrżały, a potem zniknęły. Przestały również istnieć wskazywane przez nie zawirowania mocy.

\- Pierwsze koty za płoty – mruknął do siebie Agent, po czym zaczął łączyć następne.

Koniec końców w ręce zostały mu dwie ostatnie, w tym jedna prowadząca do samej sfery. Kiedy je złączył, całość zafalowała, a potem kula jakby przygasła, zwolniła znacząco, aż w końcu zatrzymała się, pulsując lekkim, jednorodnym światłem.

\- Gratulacje, Agencie Barton. Właśnie zaliczyłeś pierwszą lekcję magii.

\- Bardzo zabawne, a teraz wypad z mojej głowy.

Kilka sekund później widmowa sylwetka Lokiego pojawiła się tuż obok niego, co przyjął z prawdziwą ulgą.

Stark naprędce zabezpieczał sufit, by nie zwalił się na urządzenie, po czym wylądował obok nich.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał maga.

\- Po prawdzie to ja nic nie zrobiłem, wskazałem jedynie Bartonowi jak wykorzystać jego naturalny potencjał. Jak postąpić, by wszystko uregulować.

\- Dobra, w sumie to nawet nie wnikam, co tak naprawdę się tutaj stało. Z pewnością jednak obniżę próg tolerancji, nie mam ochotę na powtórkę. Muszę też jeszcze raz sprawdzić wyliczenia.

Stark podszedł do komputera, ale kiedy spojrzał w stronę Lokiego, maga już nie było.

\- Jak ja nie cierpię magii.

* * *

Clint leżał w łóżku. Było już grubo po drugiej w nocy, wiele godzin po feralny zdarzeniu, a on wciąż czuł drżenie rąk. Nie potrafił nad tym zapanować, mimo gorącego prysznica, kilku piw i ekstra dużej porcji kebaba. Wciąż czuł się roztrzęsiony, co doprowadzało go do furii.

Zirytowany do granic możliwości stanął na nogi, założył podkoszulek i wyszedł z pokoju. Skierował się do przestronnego lobby Avengers Tower, z zamiarem rozprawienia się z problemem na sposób Tony'ego. Jeśli piwo nie pomogło, to może podwójna szkocka odpowiednio go znieczuli.

A przecież nic takiego się nie stało, przecież to był tylko krótki incydent, który niczego nie zmienił. Dlaczego wciąż nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. Wciąż był sobą, z pełną świadomością mógł przyznać, że tym razem Loki nie zdołał zdominować jego umysłu, a mimo to zostawił w nim kolejną bliznę, która teraz nie pozwalała mu zasnąć.

A jednak sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że to było z goła inne doświadczenie niż trzy lata temu. Wtedy był tylko bezmyślną marionetką, teraz natomiast… sam nie wiedział jak to nazwać. To była chyba jedna z dziwniejszych rzeczy jaka mu się w życiu przydarzyła. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był przerażony nachodzącą go konkluzją. To zakrawało na czyste szaleństwo, idiotyzm, skrajny brak instynktu samozachowawczego. A jednak kiedy teraz rozważał całą sytuację na spokojnie, kiedy opuściło go całe uczucie paniki, zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie czuje strachu, a ekscytację.

Uderzył z nadmierną siłą szklanką w blat baru, tak że na grubym denku pojawiło się nieregularne pęknięcie. Ten nagły przypływ gniewu nie zdołał jednak wyrugować tej dziwacznej myśli, która zainfekowała jego umysł. Nie powinien, ba!, nie mógł w ten sposób o tym myśleć. To było chore i nie mogło dobrze się skończyć. A jednak, choć wydawało się to całkowicie absurdalne, gdzieś w głębi czuł, że nie jest w stanie tego zwalczyć. Kiedy przypominał sobie całe wydarzenie, to co widział i czuł w tamtej chwili, nie potrafił postrzegać tego tylko przez pryzmat własnego strachu. Oczywiście, był przerażony, ale nie tym, co się działo, a tym co mógł zrobić ten przeklęty mag. To co się tam wydarzyło, było... niesamowite.

Clint usiadł ciężko na rozłożystej sofie, odstawił szklankę na podłogę i złapał się obiema rękoma za głowę. Tony ma rację, on też nienawidził magii. Powinien jej nienawidzić, za wszystko co przez nią wycierpiał, za całe zło, które mu uczyniła. A jednak ten irytujący szept gdzieś z głębi podświadomości nie ustawał w przekonywaniu go, że teraz czuje coś zupełnie odmiennego. Fascynację.

Musiał to w końcu przyznać sam przed sobą i żadna ilość alkoholu tego nie zagłuszy. To co zobaczył dziś w laboratorium... nie wiedział dokładnie, co Loki zrobił z jego oczami, ale to było jakby naraz zobaczył zupełnie inny świat, bogatszy, pełniejszy, kompletny. Dla łucznika zmysł wzroku był najważniejszy, a dziś został magicznie podkręcony i Clint wiele by dał aby na stałe zyskać taki wzrok na sterydach. Aż strach pomyśleć, co mógłby osiągnąć jako Hawkeye, gdyby potrafił na zawołanie tak manipulować swoimi oczami.

Mężczyzna z frustracją potarmosił włosy. O czym on w ogóle myślał?! Przecież ten maniak ostatnim razem zrobił mu kisiel z mózgu, przez co do dziś ma senne koszmary. Nigdy nie powinien o tym zapominać.

\- Niech to szlak! - warknął, chwycił szklankę, wychylił jej zawartość i wrzucił ją z impetem do kubła na śmieci (Tony i tak nie zauważy braku), po czym skierował się do windy.

Po kilkunastu sekundach wszedł do laboratorium, gdzie nieszczęsna sfera wirowała powoli, najwyraźniej teraz pracując w zupełnie stabilny sposób. Jednak nie ten artefakt przykuł jego uwagę. Na jednym z biurek leżała mała niebieska kulka. Był przy tym jak Tony ją uruchomił, wiedział też, że to nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy za pomocą tego małego przedmiotu nawiązywali kontakt z drugą stroną galaktyki, jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmiało.

Podniósł piłeczkę. W dotyku był miękka, lekko naddawała się przy nacisku, wyglądała tak niepozornie.

\- Chyba żartujesz - mruknął sam do siebie, odłożył ją na blat i ruszył z powrotem w stronę windy.

Nie zdołał jednak tam dotrzeć, kiedy gwałtownie zawrócił, chwycił kulkę i nim mógł jeszcze raz to przemyśleć, ścisnął ją mocno, po czym rzucił na stół. Oszalał, definitywnie i jednoznacznie oszalał. Fury go zabije, gorzej, Natasha go zabije! A mimo tych czarnych myśli z rosnącym napięciem obserwował formujący się obraz. Nie minęło więcej jak minuta, kiedy niespodziewanie w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiła się jakaś kobieta o dziwnej różowej skórze i niepokojących, czerwonych oczach. Tony coś o niej wspominał, ale teraz Clint nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie szczegółów.

Kobieta zmierzyła go pytającym spojrzenie, a potem uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- My się chyba jeszcze nie znamy - odezwała się pogodnie. - Jesteś jednym z midgardzkich przyjaciół Thora?

Łucznik przełknął głośno ślinę, bo od rosnącego napięcia kompletnie zaschło mu w ustach, po czym pokiwał głowa.

\- Chyba można tak powiedzieć, nazywam się Clint Barton. A ty to?

\- Miriady – odparła uprzejmie, choć jednocześnie coś zmieniło się w jej spojrzeniu po tym jak się przedstawił i nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że ona doskonale wiedziała, co wydarzyło się między nim, a Lokim. Mimo to wciąż się do niego uśmiechała. - Jak mogę ci pomóc, Clint?

\- Jest Loki?

Miriady skinęła głową, przeprosiła go na moment i znikła z kadru. Clint wziął kilka głębszych wdechów i wytarł dłonie o spodnie, bo czuł, że pocą mu się niemiłosiernie. Choć nie trwało to dłużej jak minutę, on w tym czasie zdążył pięć razy zmienić zdanie, a kiedy w końcu zobaczył na ekranie sylwetkę Lokiego, już całkowicie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić.

\- Agent Barton, to dość nieoczekiwane - powitał go mag, a uśmiech zdobiący jego twarz przyprawiał Clinta o mdłości. - Jakiż to tragiczny splot wydarzeń sprowadził cię do mnie?

Łucznik zacisnął zęby i pięści. O czym on w ogóle myślał, przecież to absurdalne! Nie było szans, żeby...

\- Możesz mnie tego nauczyć? - wyrzucił z siebie pytanie.

Konsternacja jaka zapanowała między nimi trwała naprawdę długą chwilę, a zdumienie Lokiego wyrażało się głównie w wysoko uniesionych brwiach. Co by nie powiedzieć, udało mu się zaskoczyć mistrza manipulacji, samo to już było jakimś osiągnięciem. Powinien coś jeszcze powiedzieć, coś więcej wytłumaczyć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle i za nic nie mógł ich uwolnić.

\- Powiedziałeś, że wykorzystałeś mój naturalny potencjał – wydusił w końcu, wykorzystując przedłużające się milczenie Lokiego.

Mag zmarszczył brwi i niespodziewanie uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy. Przyglądał się łucznikowi, jakby doszukiwał się jakiegoś podstępu.

\- Ty mówisz poważnie. – To nie było pytanie, raczej konkluzja.

Clint tak silnie zaciskał pięści, że miał wrażenie, iż za moment połamie sobie palce. Irytacja walczyła w nim o palmę pierwszeństwa z chęcią ucieczki. Wiedział, że za chwilę padną słowa, po których będzie czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, za tę żałosną próbę. Oczami wyobraźnie widział już ten sadystycznie zadowolony z siebie uśmiech wypływający na twarz Lokiego, kiedy będzie brutalnie kpił z jego pytania. Oj, długo nie dadzą mu o tym zapomnieć.

Już otwierał usta, żeby zakończyć ten poroniony pomysł, kiedy w końcu Loki ponownie się odezwał.

\- Za jakiś tydzień Thor będzie gościł u mnie, jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz się czego nauczyć, to zapraszam na Sakaar.

I nie dodając nic więcej zakończył przekaz.

Clint usiadł na podłodze i oparł się plecami o biurko. Naraz spłynęła na niego fala totalnego przerażenia. W sumie nie poświęcił ani jednej myśli na to w jaki sposób Loki miałby go tego nauczyć. Jakiś kurs korespondencyjny, zaoczne zajęcia, praca zdalna? Przecież nie mógł spakować manatów i polecieć na drugi kraniec wszechświata, prawda? Nie, to absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę!

* * *

_Tydzień później_

Clint z trudem utrzymał się na nogach, kiedy potężny, kolorowy strumień rzucił go z parkingu pod supermarketem wprost do Asgardu, a konkretnie do dziwacznej kopulastej budowli, którą Thor nazywał Obserwatorium. Pierwszą osobą jaką zobaczył, był wysoki, czarnoskóry wojownik, ubrany w złotą zbroję z potężnym mieczem w ręku, a chwilę później dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę ich Gromowładnego przyjaciela. Ubrany jak zwykle w zbroję i powiewającą pelerynę, przez ramię miał przewieszoną sporą skórzaną sakwę.

\- Za pierwszym razem zwykle jest to nieco oszałamiające – rzucił Thor podchodząc bliżej. Jak zwykle był uśmiechnięty i z entuzjazmem poklepał Clinta po plecach. – Z czasem przywykniesz.

\- Nie zamierzam tego powtarzać zbyt często – mruknął mężczyzna, starając się jednocześnie zapanować nad błędnikiem.

\- W takim razie nie ucieszy cię zapewne wiadomość, że za chwilę będzie powtórka.

\- Jak to?

\- Teraz jesteś w Asgardzie, tymczasem my potrzebujemy dostać się do Alfheim i stamtąd ruszymy dalej.

Clint przełknął z trudem ślinę. Wcześniej nie dopytywał się Thora, jak będzie wyglądać ich podróż. Oczekiwał jakiegoś magicznego hokus pokus, czy coś w tym stylu, tymczasem chyba nie będzie to tak proste.

\- No to nie traćmy czasu – powiedział prostując się, jednocześnie robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. Miał nadzieję, że Thor nie dostrzegł jak drżą mu ręce.

O dziwo jednak kolejna podróż nie wywarła na nim aż takiego wrażenia. Może dlatego, że wiedział już, czego się spodziewać, choć nadal bez cienia gracji wylądował tyłkiem na trawie. Kiedy zdołał zebrać swoje kości i sportową torbę, którą miał ze sobą, zobaczył jak Thor wyjmuje małą szkatułkę, wrzuca do niej zwitek papieru, po czym najzwyczajniej w świecie siada na ziemi, a z sakwy wyciąga kosz z jedzeniem.

\- Częstuj się, przyjacielu. Musimy teraz około godziny poczekać, więc równie dobrze możemy się posilić.

Clint podszedł bliżej i usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami naprzeciwko towarzysza. Z pewnym wahaniem zajrzał do środka i sięgnął po coś wyglądającego jak wędzona noga kurczaka.

\- Jak inni zareagowali na ten pomysł? – zapytał po chwili Thor.

Łucznik westchnął ciężko.

\- Furego poprosiłem o urlop zdrowotny z powodu odnowienia kontuzji barku, natomiast Tony i spółka myślą, że jestem w Nevadzie i szkolę rekrutów.

Thor zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie podejrzewałem cię o takie tchórzostwo. Nie powiedziałeś nawet Lady Natashy?

\- Zwłaszcza jej. Wyprułaby mi flaki i zawiesiła na haku, byle zatrzymać mnie na Ziemi. Gorzej, pomyślałaby, że w końcu oszalałem. W sumie pewnie miałaby rację. Nie mniej proszę cię o dyskrecję. Póki nie wrócę, wolę by o niczym nie wiedzieli.

Asgardczyk skinął głową na zgodę.

\- Muszę przyznać, że gdy mnie wezwałeś, sam również obawiałem się o stan twojej psychiki.

\- Dzięki. Twoje wsparcie jest niezwykle cenne – mruknął Clint.

\- Stwierdzam tylko fakt. Oczywiście nie widzę nic złego w łaknieniu wiedzy, bardziej dziwi mnie, że po tym wszystkim zwróciłeś się do mojego brata.

\- Wiesz, nie znam zbyt wielu magów. Jeśli możesz zaproponować kogoś innego, to chętnie przyjmę.

Thor uśmiechnął się przekornie.

\- Oczywiście, że znam kilku, ale zawsze dobrze jest uczyć się od najlepszych.

Barton prychnął nieznacznie.

\- Jasne, gorzej jak w przypływie złego humoru, przerobi mnie na stertę lepkich glutów.

\- Bez obaw, przyjacielu. Rozumiem, że wcześniejsze zdarzenia kładą się cieniem na waszych relacjach, to oczywiste, jednak zapewniam cię, iż mój brat zawsze cenił wiedzę ponad wszystko i z pewnością nie zniży się do podobnych zagrywek w stosunku do kogoś, kto po tę wiedzę do niego przychodzi. Jak to mówicie na Ziemi… to nie w jego stylu.

Clint nie czuł się specjalnie podniesiony na duchu tą wypowiedzią, ale to było wszystko na co mógł liczyć. Szczerze wątpił, by w spotkaniu jeden na jeden na obcej planecie, miliardy kilometrów od domu, miał najmniejsze szanse w starciu z Lokim. Czemu więc tak ryzykował? Chyba rzeczywiście oszalał.

\- Często pokonujesz tą trasę? – zapytał, zmieniając temat.

\- Średnio co miesiąc lub dwa, kiedy tylko czas i obowiązki mi pozwalają – odparł Thor i jego entuzjastyczny uśmiech nieco przygasł. Przez moment milczał, a potem westchnął nieznacznie i dodał. – Wiesz, że za swoje zbrodnie, Loki został wygnany z Asgardu. Paradoksalnie jednak z czasem to poprawiło stosunki między nami. Teraz jest… dobrze, lepiej niż było przez kilka ostatnich stuleci. On się zmienił i ja także. Dlatego staram się to podtrzymać, nawet jeżeli muszę w tym celu przemierzyć pół galaktyki. To niewielki koszt, za odzyskanie brata.

Clint pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Doskonale pamiętał opanowanego rządzą władzy maniaka, który próbował szturmem zdobyć władzę nad Ziemią. Jak łatwo zapomnieć, że ta sama osoba była najbliższą rodziną siedzącego tutaj Asgardczyka.

* * *

Niespełna godzinę później, kiedy opróżnili zawartość koszyka i zebrali swoje rzeczy, koło wysokiej, jasnej skały przy której siedzieli, zmaterializowała się iluzoryczna postać Lokiego. Thor dał Bartonowi znak głową, i kiedy oni obaj i widmo dotknęli dłońmi obelisk, naraz porwał ich snop jasnego światła.

Tym razem Clint nie miał wątpliwości, że długo będzie odchorowywał ten kosmiczny rollercoaster. Poważnie żałował, że jadł cokolwiek tuż przed drogą i teraz wyraźnie czuł, że wszystko chce znaleźć swoją drogę powrotną na zewnątrz. Światło było oślepiające, a przeciążenia niemal pozbawiały go przytomności.

W końcu jednak, kiedy wydawało mu się, że nie zdoła dłużej utrzymać świadomości, wszystko urwało się brutalnie, a on upadł na twardą, metalową podłogę. Jęknął przeciągle, starając się odzyskać oddech, a kiedy otworzył oczy, zobaczył nad sobą zmartwioną twarz Thora, jak i widzianą wcześniej kobietę.

\- Napij się – powiedziała, podając mu kubek wody.

Usiadł z wysiłkiem i wziął go drżącą dłonią. Chłodny płyn zagłuszył nieco nawracające falami mdłości.

\- Z pewnością nie chcę tego powtarzać – odezwał się, gdy odzyskał kontrolę nad oddechem. – Powiedz, że za chwilę nie będzie trzeciej przesiadki.

Thor zaśmiał się gromko, pomagając mu wstać.

\- Spokojnie, dalsza podróż będzie bardziej odpowiadać twoim standardom.

\- Całe szczęście.

O jednym Thor zapomniał wspomnieć. Może podróż dalej rzeczywiście odbywała się w przyjemniej atmosferze, ale w żadne sposób nie przygotował Clinta na to, co zobaczy, gdy zbliżą się do Sakaar. Time Square w godzinach szczytu wydawał się przy tym spokojnym miejscem. Barton, sam będąc pilotem, podziwiał zdolności Miriady w lawirowaniu między setkami, jeśli nie tysiącami innych latających maszyn.

\- Bardzo tu dziś niebiesko – rzucił Thor, kiedy zbliżali się do lądowiska. Istotnie wokoło wiele było barwnych błękitnych akcentów.

\- Arcymistrz zarządził tydzień niebieskiego koloru – wytłumaczyła Miriady. – Ostatnio przechodzi dziwną fascynację kolejnymi barwami, więc co chwilę miasto przemalowują na inny kolor.

Clint chyba nie chciał wnikać ani w to kim jest rzeczony Arcymistrz, ani jakimi dziwnymi prawami rządzi się to miejsce. Zbyt silnie zaczynał odczuwać zdenerwowanie zbliżającym się spotkaniem. Oczywiście obecność Thora była nieco uspokajająca, aczkolwiek wiedział, że Gromowładny zabawi tutaj zaledwie kilka dni, tymczasem jemu przyjdzie zostać znacznie dłużej. Nadal nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić przebywania sam na sam z Lokim, a z drugiej strony wiedział, że ta chwila w końcu nadejdzie. Poza tym nie mógł się chować za plecami Asgardczyka, w przeciwnym razie straciłby resztę szacunku do siebie samego.

Miriady poprowadziła ich wąskimi, krętymi uliczkami, przez które przelewały się tłumy zdumiewających istot. Clint starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej z mijanej okolicy, choć po prawdzie trudno było mu się na tym w pełni skupić. A kiedy wyszli na otwartą przestrzeń i skierowali się do jednego ze smukłych wieżowców, zrozumiał, że są już prawie na miejscu.

Westchnął ciężko wsiadając do windy, próbując uspokoić nerwy. Chwilę później weszli do sporego apartamentu, który przypominał nieco mieszkalną część Avengers Tower, gdyby nie ogromne sterty książek, leżące w każdym możliwym miejscu. Nie trwał długo jak Clint dostrzegł smukłą sylwetkę mężczyzny stojącego w drzwiach sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.

\- Proszę, proszę. Jestem mile zaskoczony twoją determinacją, agencie Barton – odparł z tak dobrze znanym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. – Choć w sumie chyba nie powinienem być, zawsze byłeś konsekwentny.

Clint nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć na takie powitanie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Loki z premedytacją pije do czasów, kiedy razem „pracowali". Nawet jeśli on nie robił tego dobrowolnie, to działał z tą samą stanowczością i pieczołowitością, jak przy wszystkich innych misjach. Niestety musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że Loki go znał. Zdążył doskonale poznać wszystkie cechy jego charakteru i umysłu, choć wyciągnął tę wiedzę siłą.

\- Witaj, bracie – odezwał się Thor, podchodząc bliżej i kładąc swoją sakwę na stole. – Przywiozłem to, o co prosiłeś.

Loki skinął głową i podszedł bliżej. Z zainteresowaniem zaczął wyciągać z środka kolejne książki. Oglądał je uważnie, niektóre pobieżnie wertował, by w końcu rozłożyć je na trzy mniej więcej równe stosy. Jeden z nich, zawierający pięć tomów, podniósł i niespodziewanie podszedł do Clinta.

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście chcesz się czegokolwiek nauczyć, zacznij od przeczytania tego – powiedział, wciskając mu w ręce książki.

Barton spojrzał na pierwszą okładkę, ozdobioną dziwnymi runami.

\- Przecież ja nie potrafię czytać po asgardzku – mruknął skonsternowany.

Loki obrzucił go krytycznym spojrzeniem i pokręcił nieznacznie głową. Tymczasem Thor zaśmiał się szczerze.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że my mówimy w twoim języku? – zapytał wyraźnie rozbawiony.

Niespodziewanie, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia mag dotknął jego czoła dwoma palcami. Clint odskoczył, upuszczając książki na podłogę.

\- Co ty… - Już chciał zapytać, ale wtedy spojrzał ponowienie na jedną z okładek i naraz bez trudu odczytał znaczenie znajdujących się tam słów. – Aha, to dużo tłumaczy – stwierdził, wciąż starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. – Następnym razem przynajmniej mnie ostrzeż – wysyczał ostatecznie, obrzucając Lokiego nienawistnym spojrzeniem.

Ten prychnął nieznacznie.

\- Lepiej zacznij się przyzwyczajać.

Jak na złość wciąż towarzyszył im gardłowy chichot Thora.

* * *

Clint położył torbę w nogach łóżka, a sam rozejrzał się po sporym pokoju, który został mu wskazany przez Miriady. Urządzony był w nienachlany sposób i utrzymany w lekko pastelowych kolorach. Te oczywiście znacznie bardziej pasowałyby do kobiety, ale łucznik nie zamierzał narzekać. Miał wygodne łóżko, stolik z lampką i sporą szafę, a także duże okno z którego rozciągał się widok na dużą część tego dziwacznego miasta. Miał świadomość, że przyjdzie mu spędzić nieco czasu w tym miejscu, więc chyba powinien jak najszybciej przywyknąć do wszystkiego, co było tu odmienne od rzeczy znanych na ziemi. Po prawdzie jednak Sakaar wydawało się mimo wszystko dość swojskie. Gdyby przymknąć oczy na różne dziwne istoty, jakie chodziły w okolicy, to można by pomyśleć, że to po prostu jakiś dziwny, orientalny kraj, gdzieś na dalekim wschodzie Azji. Taki typowy kulturowy tygiel, trochę jak Hong Kong.

Ta myśl nieco go uspokoiła, kiedy usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na leżące obok książki. Po prawdzie nie spodziewał się, że w taki sposób rozpocznie się jego przygoda z magią, choć z drugiej strony może rzeczywiście warto było poznać podstawy. Nie umknęło też jego uwadze, że Loki poprosił Thora o sprowadzenie tych książek z Asgardu, więc najwyraźniej wbrew temu, co powiedział, raczej spodziewał się, że Clint podejmie rękawicę.

Barton opadł ciężko na łóżko i spojrzał w kremowy sufit. Obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie skupiał się na fakcie, że jest bardzo daleko od domu. Do tego w jednym miejscu z jedynym człowiekiem we wszechświecie, z którym nie chciał mieć nigdy więcej do czynienia. Dobra, oszalał, to już zdążył zauważyć, otwarte pozostawało pytanie, jakie to pociągnie za sobą konsekwencje.

Kiedy odświeżył się i przebrał w nieco lżejsze ubranie (rzeczywiście było tutaj niesamowicie gorąco), wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się w stronę sporej kuchni, z której dolatywały całkiem apetycznie zapachy. Kiedy stanął w drzwiach, zobaczył w środku jedynie różowoskórą kobietę, która przy rozległej wyspie na środku pomieszczenia, kroiła jakieś warzywa, owoce, czy cokolwiek to było.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Pokój ci odpowiada? – zapytała, kiedy go spostrzegła.

\- Tak, dziękuję. Gdzie pozostali?

Mówiąc to, podszedł bliżej i wsparł ręce na dużym, białym blacie.

\- Wszyli na taras. Jak chcesz możesz do nich dołączyć.

Clint szybko pokręcił głową, nawet we własnym mniemaniu za szybko. Jednak perspektywa mieszania się w prywatne sprawy asgardzkich braci wydała mu się dość nieprzyjemna.

\- W takim razie, proszę – dodała z uśmiechem kobieta, podając mu nóż. – Wyglądasz na kogoś, kto potrzebuje czymś zająć ręce… i umysł.

Spojrzał na nią pytająco, chwytając drewnianą rękojeść kuchennego noża.

\- Thor coś wspominał. Ty czytasz w myślach, tak?

Miriady zaśmiała się lekko i pokręciła przecząco głową.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Potrafię jedynie odczuwać emocje, ich podłoże jest już tylko kwestią mojej interpretacji.

\- Rozumiem. Dogadałabyś się z Natashą. To moja przyjaciółka, ona też umie czytać z człowieka jak z otwartej księgi, choć nie posiada żadnych nadludzkich zdolności. Wiesz, gesty, spojrzenia, nerwowe tiki. Potrafi z tego wyciągać daleko idące wnioski.

Clint zaśmiał się lekko na to wspomnienie. Ciekawe ile czasu zajmie Tashy odkrycie prawdy.

\- Musi być ciekawą osobą.

\- Istotnie, choć lepiej nie siadać z nią do kieliszka. To Rosjanka, jej metabolizm alkoholu wykracza daleko poza przyjęte standardy.

Kobieta zaśmiała się nieznacznie, po czym podała mu jakieś warzywo, które wyglądało jak skrzyżowanie marchewki z porem.

\- Wzdłuż czy w poprzek?

\- W poprzek, drobno, bo inaczej będzie twarde.

Paradoksalnie, takie trywialne zajęcie jak siekanie poromarchiw, było rzeczywiście uspokajające. Jakoś łatwiej było zaakceptować fakt, że tuż za ścianą jest Gromowładny bóg i jego podstępny, młodszy brat, kiedy tutaj gotowała się aromatyczna potrawka.

\- Nie musisz obawiać się tego miejsca – powiedziała po chwili kobieta, przyciągając jego spojrzenie. – Na Sakaar jest raczej przyjemnie i zabawnie.

\- Nie miejsca się obawiam – stwierdził, chyba bardziej do siebie, niż do niej.

Mimo to Miriady przeniosła wzrok na drzwi prowadzące na taras.

\- On nie ma względem ciebie złych intencji. Oczywiście bywa złośliwy i na pewno będzie próbował nie raz wyprowadzić cię z równowagi, taka już jego natura, ale po prawdzie zaimponowałeś mu swoją prośbą, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyzna otwarcie.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Tak, przede wszystkim dlatego, że potrafiłeś wznieść się ponad gniew i nienawiść.

Clint wzruszył ramionami.

\- Staram się nie być specjalnie pamiętliwy. Jasne, nie ufam mu za grosz, ale… - westchnął nieznacznie, nie sądził, że przejdzie mu to przez gardło. – Każdy zasługuje na drugą szanse, nie?

\- Och, jak niezwykle wielkodusznie z twojej strony – odezwał się sarkastycznie mag, kiedy wraz z Thorem weszli do pomieszczenia. – Gdyby Wszechojciec był równie łaskawy, już dawno byłbym z powrotem w domu.

Łucznik obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem, wcale nie chciał, by ten padalec usłyszał te słowa. Nie umknęło jego uwadze również, jak uśmiech na twarzy Thora wyraźnie przybladł.

* * *

Clint leżał w swoim łóżku i trzymał w powietrzu czytaną właśnie książkę. To była naprawdę dziwna lektura, trochę jakby połączyć teorię względności z Opowieściami z Narnii. Niektóre rzeczy wydawały się logiczne inne zwyczajnie trzeba było brać na wiarę. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że z czasem to wszystko nabierze nieco więcej sensu, w przeciwnym razie cała wyprawa okaże się daremna. Loki zdawał się być przekonany o sukcesie całego przedsięwzięcia, przynajmniej takie można było odnieść wrażenie z tych kilku zdań, które wymienili ze sobą w czasie paru ostatnich dni. Choć oczywiście wszystko to mogło równie dobrze być wymierzone w zakpienie z wysiłków Bartona.

Clint odłożył lekturę, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że tak się rozproszył, iż stracił wątek jakąś minutę temu. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i poczuł, jak zaschło mu w gardle. Jednak na myśl o pójściu do kuchni po wodę, przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Miriady jakiś czas temu wyszła z domu, by odeskortować Thora na szlak do Asgardu. Niestety znaczyło to, że w apartamencie pozostał tylko on i Loki. Idealny moment jeśli mag jednak planował jakieś intrygi.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i zganił się w myślach. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na atak paniki. Będzie tu mieszkał zapewne przez długie miesiące i prędzej czy później przyjdzie mu spędzać czas sam na sam z magiem. Jeśli teraz nie przezwycięży własnego lęku, to równie dobrze może podwinąć ogon pod siebie i wracać do domu. Zmotywowany tą myślą wstał z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju. Jeśli ten drań będzie coś kombinował, to zarobi strzałę prosto między oczy.

Było wczesne popołudnie i mieszkanie wypełniało jaskrawe światło tutejszego słońca, powodując jednocześnie, że momentami upał stawał się trudny do wytrzymania. Sam Clint miał na sobie jedynie cienką szarą podkoszulkę i spodenki w kolorze khaki. W kuchni wciąż unosił się zapach późnego śniadania, które jedli kilka godzin temu, a w zlewie piętrzyła się sterta naczyń. Łucznika rozbawiło wyobrażenie Lokiego zmywającego brudne talerze, ale potem uświadomił sobie, że pewnie przebrzydły mag i na to zna jakąś sztuczkę.

Po chwili odnalazł czysty kubek, nalał sobie nieco wody i ruszył w stronę tarasu. Nie zamierzał się chować w swoim pokoju. O dziwo jednak taras był pusty, tymczasem kątem oka dostrzegł, że Loki siedzi ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na podłodze w salonie. Miał zamknięte oczy, a jego ręce spoczywały na kolanach. Cokolwiek robił, musiało mieć to związek z magią, bo powietrze wokół niego niepokojąco drgało. Raczej nie było dobrym pomysłem teraz mu przerywać, więc Clint jedynie oparł się plecami o balustradę tarasu i w ciszy obserwował.

Naraz ciało Lokiego zalśniło zielonkawą poświatą. Otworzył oczy, ale można było odnieść wrażenie, że nie widzi otoczenia. Najwyraźniej teraz był daleko stąd, zapewne w miejscu tego skalnego obelisku, gdzie otwierał drogę powrotną dla Thora.

Nie trwało to dłużej jak pięć minut, a potem wszystko się uspokoiło. Loki ponownie otworzył oczy, teraz już w pełni świadomy tego, co znajduje się wokoło, po czym wstał z pewnym wysiłkiem. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł obserwującego go łucznika.

\- Wszystko zgodnie z planem? – zapytał Clint, czując potrzebę przerwania tej dziwnej ciszy.

Mag pokiwał głową i sam również sięgnął po szklankę, która stała na niskim stole.

\- Przy jednej osobie, to nie jest specjalnie trudne – odparł, również wychodząc na taras. – Gorzej jak raz postanowił sprowadzić ze sobą swoich towarzyszy i nawet nie raczył mnie o tym uprzedzić. Norny były dla nich łaskawe, że żaden z nich nie zaginęło gdzieś po drodze.

\- A co jest między naszymi światami, a Saakar?

\- Otchłań – mruknął Loki, dziwnym głosem. – Mroczna i nieprzyjazna pustka.

\- Coś jak przestrzeń kosmiczna?

\- Nie dokładnie, w próżni międzyplanetarnej nadal jednak znajduje się gwiezdny pył, fale świetlne i magnetyczne. W otchłani poza gałęziami Yggadrasilu nie ma niczego, ani światła, ani odrobiny ciepła, żadnego śladu czegokolwiek.

\- Nieco przerażające.

\- Żebyś wiedział.

Coś w tonie głosu Lokiego sprawiło, że Clint spojrzał na niego badawczo.

\- Byłem tam – dodał mag, widząc wzrok agenta. – Nie polecam nikomu.

\- Ale jak to możliwe? Ja rozumiem, że Asgardczycy są długowieczni i trudno ich uśmiercić, jednak chyba nawet wasza wytrzymałość ma swoje granice.

Loki uśmiechnął się w dziwny sposób, niby kpiący, ale też jakiś nieco zgorzkniały.

\- Istotnie, żaden Asgardczyk nie zdołałby tam przetrwać. Rzecz w tym, że ja jestem Jotunem, Lodowym Gigantem z Jotunheimu. Moja wrodzona odporność, wraz z magią uratowały mi życie, na nieszczęście Midgardu.

Clint zmarszczył brwi.

\- To tam spotkałeś Chitauri?

\- Otchłań, choć sama jest totalną pustką, prowadzi do przeróżnych światów, zamieszkałych przez różne plugawe rasy.

\- Jakoś nikt nie zakładał, byś spotkał ich na obozie harcerskim. Otchłań poza światami brzmi znacznie bardziej prawdopodobnie – prychnął Clint, dopił resztę wody i ruszył w stronę kuchni.

Kusiło go by wypytać o więcej szczegółów związanych z inwazją na Ziemię, ale to chyba nie był temat przy którym byliby w stanie zakopać topór wojenny. Bolesne wspomnienia wciąż były zbyt żywe.

Odstawił pusty kubek na blat i ponownie spojrzał w stronę Lokiego.

\- A jak znalazłeś się w otchłani?

Mag wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spadłem z Bifrostu.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Konkretnie to puściłem Gungnir, który trzymał Thor, którego trzymał Odyn. To dość skomplikowane.

Mimo że zdanie to wypowiedziane było lekkim, niemal rozbawionym tonem, to Clintowi nie umknęło jedno konkretne słowo.

\- Puściłeś?

Loki również podszedł do blatu, ale zamiast czegoś do picia, sięgnął po stojące w misce małe, różowe owoce, które jak Clint zdążył zauważyć, smakowały nieco jak winogrona, choć o bardziej ostrawym posmaku.

\- Powiedzmy, że to nie był najszczęśliwszy okres w moim życiu.

Chyba Clint nie chciał wiedzieć, co popchnęło tego szalonego maga do tak desperackiego kroku. Sam miał wiele mrocznych epizodów w swoim życiu, nigdy jednak nie próbował odebrać sobie życia. No ale on nie był żyjącym stulecia Asgardczykiem, Jotunem, kimkolwiek on tam ostatecznie był.

\- To od czego zaczniemy?

Lokiemu najwyraźniej spodobała się zmiana tematu, bo chwycił jeszcze kilka pseudowinogron, po czym rozsiadł się na pobliskiej sofie. Clint wciąż stał przy blacie, jednak odwrócił się w jego stronę i wsparł plecami o kuchenną wyspę.

\- Jak ci idzie lektura?

\- Kończę drugą z książek.

\- A czy tylko ją czytasz, czy próbujesz zrozumieć? - Wyraz twarzy Lokiego wyraźnie sugerował, że nie wierzył w to drugie.

Clint skrzyżował ręce na piersi w nieco defensywnym geście.

\- Nie lubię bezsensownie marnotrawić czasu, nawet jeśli czytam o jakichś gałęziach między światami, strumieniach energii i równowadze kosmosu.

\- Dobrze więc. Dzięki tej wiedzy, będzie ci łatwiej zrozumieć to, co będę ci tłumaczyć. Z czasem pokażę ci, które z zawartych tam informacji są błędne, ale tymczasem od jutra zaczniemy przygotowania.

\- Przygotowania?

Loki zjadł ostatni z trzymanych owoców, po czym wykonał krótki gest ręką i na jego dłoni pojawił się duży, barwny motyl.

\- Każda magia, od prostej iluzji, aż do potężnych zaklęć zmieniających rzeczywistość, opiera się na zasobach energii, jakie posiada mag. Ten zasób jest jak mięsień im więcej się go ćwiczy, tym jego pojemność się zwiększa. Jak więc łatwo zgadnąć twoje zapasy są minimalne, gdyż nigdy ich nie wykorzystywałeś. Każda istota posiada pewien bazowy potencjał, najważniejszą więc kwestią nie jest poznanie zaklęć, ich mechaniki działania i możliwości. To przyjdzie z czasem i jest niejako wtórne. Istotne jest by rozbudzić i powiększyć swoje zasoby, bo to one będą determinować użyteczność stosowanej magii.

Było coś niezwykłego w tym jak Loki opowiadał o magii. Od razu wiadomo było, że to zagadnienie niezwykle go fascynuje, że jest to coś, czemu podporządkował całe swoje życie. Ponadto, mimo szczerych chęci Clint nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od motyla na dłoni mężczyzny. Był ogromny jak na owada i tak pięknie barwny. Do tego powoli, z niezwykłą gracją poruszał foremnymi skrzydłami.

\- Jak więc mam zwiększyć swoje zasoby?

\- W najprostszy możliwy sposób - odparł Loki, uśmiechając się przebiegle. - Używając magii.

* * *

\- Skup się, Clint - mruknął Loki, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. - Zaraz ci zgaśnie.

Łucznik siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na macie na środku pokoju. Jego oczy ponownie magicznie wzmocnione przez maga, obserwowały przepływ energii z jego ciała, poprzez dłonie, do niewielkiego naczynia, które trzymał w rękach. W tej małej, białej miseczce było nalane nieco wody, a tuż ponad jej powierzchnią płonął niewielki, pomarańczowy płomień. Było to ćwiczenie, które do znudzenia powtarzał od ponad dwóch tygodni. Początkowo to Loki tworzył ogień, a zadaniem Clinta było go tylko podtrzymywać. Jedyne co musiał robić, to determinować przepływ energii w swoim ciele, tak by kierowała się ona do płomienia i zasilała go. Trwało to zawsze do chwili, gdy całkowicie zużywał swoje zasoby i wtedy zazwyczaj opadał ciężko na podłogę i walczył z mdłościami i zawrotami głowy.

Początkowo wystarczało zaledwie kilka minut i dwa słodkie ciastka, którymi częstowała go Miriady, by poczuł się lepiej. Z każdym kolejnym razem jednak jego odpoczynek się wydłużał. W tej chwili potrzebował niemal pół godziny, by w pełni odzyskać siły. Nie musiał już też czekać na Lokiego, by ten zapalił płomień. Zaledwie wczoraj po raz pierwszy zdołał zrobić to osobiście. Jego radość była niewspółmiernie duża, do wielkości tego osiągnięcia, ale po prawdzie był to jego pierwszy, samodzielnie wykonany czar. Co prawda Loki nie podzielał jego entuzjazmu, ale mimo to Clint dostrzegł specyficzną nutę zadowolenia rysującą się na twarzy maga.

Początkowo sądził, że pobieranie nauk u Lokiego będzie drogą przez mękę, tymczasem on okazał się nader cierpliwym nauczycielem. Zwłaszcza na początku, kiedy Clint jeszcze nie ogarniał tego, co ma zrobić, mag z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, tłumaczył mu wszystko krok po kroku. Potrafił dziesięć razy powtarzać jedną czynność, tak długo, aż nie było to więcej konieczne. Zazwyczaj jednak po prostu leżał na kanapie nieopodal, z nogami na bocznym oparciu i bawił się niebieską piłeczką, która służyła mu za komunikator z Avengers Tower. Był spokojny i niespodziewanie wyrozumiały. Co prawda nie szczędził łucznikowi złośliwych komentarzy i przytyków, ale wynikały one dużo bardziej z jego podstępnej i przewrotnej natury, niż prawdziwej chęci utrudnienia całości nauki.

Clint odstawił miskę i położył się na podłodze, czując że jeszcze chwila, a zupełnie go zamroczy. Ręką poszukał stojącej z boku butelki z wodą i pociągnął kilka głębszych łyków. To stanowczo był najmniej przyjemny element całej nauki, ten krótki moment, kiedy zastanawiał się czy utrzyma świadomość i czy nie przypomni o sobie ostatni zjedzony posiłek. Z drugiej strony ten czas, kiedy leżał na podłodze i odzyskiwał siły, był jedynym, gdy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać. Normalnie w czasie ćwiczenia, Clint musiał być zbyt skupiony, by wypowiadać więcej niż pojedyncze słowa. Teraz jednak miał okazję poruszać dowolne kwestie. Najczęściej w tym czasie pytał o niejasności związane z tym co przeczytał, ostatecznie w tym celu tu przybył, więc nie zamierzał marnować czasu na pogaduszki o pogodzie. Czasami jednak nachodziły go inne pytania.

\- Kiedy wykonałeś swoje pierwsze zaklęcie?

Loki zamyślił się na chwilę.

\- Po prawdzie, to w pierwszych godzinach swego życia.

Gdyby Clint nie był tak wycieńczony, zapewne teraz usiadłby i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, zamiast tego zakrztusił się wodą.

\- Jak to? - zapytał, kiedy już odzyskał oddech.

\- To nie było świadome działanie. Nie mniej zmieniłem swój wygląd, dostosowując się do osoby, która mnie trzymała. To była bardzo pierwotna magia, do tego stopnia, że przez większość życia nie miałem świadomości jej istnienia.

\- Niech zgadnę, chodzi o to, że wyglądasz jak Asgardczyk, choć jesteś całym tym Lodowym Gigantem.

Mag pokiwał głową.

\- To był raczej instynkt samozachowawczy, dopasowałem się do wyglądu Odyna, czując, że tylko tak mogę przetrwać.

\- Inaczej by cię zabił?

\- Jego ręce spływały krwią setek Jotunów, ale taka jest domena czasów wojny. Brutalne czasy powodują, że nikt nie potrzebuje małego, słabego dziecka. Odyn znalazł mnie, kiedy zostałem porzucony na pewną śmierć. Okazał litość jotuńskiej sierocie i zabrał mnie do Asgardu.

\- Ładne mu się odpłaciłeś - rzucił Clint, zanim zastanowił się nad kompletnym brakiem własnego wyczucia.

Loki wyraźnie skrzywił się na to oświadczenie, jakby bolesna prawda, wyraźnie go zakuła.

\- Po ponad dziesięciu stuleciach życia łatwo zapomnieć o takich podstawowych kwestiach, choć to raczej marne usprawiedliwienie.

\- Fakt. Chociaż nie jestem w pozycji kogoś, kto może to oceniać, sam nie jedno w życiu odwaliłem, a mam ledwo czterdziestkę na karku. No dobra, bo robi się dziwnie sentymentalnie. To ile miałeś lat, kiedy wykonałeś pierwsze świadome zaklęcie?

Mag najwyraźniej ucieszył się, że jego wątpliwie chwalebna przeszłość przestała być tematem dyskusji, bo z jego twarzy zniknął ten nieprzyjemny grymas.

\- Jak miałem jakieś sześć, może siedem lat, zabrałem z pokoju matki jedną z książek, a potem wieczorem podpaliłem zasłony w swojej komnacie.

\- Twoi rodzice musieli być zachwyceni.

\- Nie byli najszczęśliwsi, zwłaszcza, że w tamtym czasie to Thor sprawiał więcej problemów niż ja. Jednak dało im to do myślenia. Matka postanowiła zacząć uczyć mnie magii, wiedząc, że tak czy inaczej dotrę jakoś do tej wiedzy, więc lepiej żeby to było na jej zasadach. Nie mniej nim skończyłem dwadzieścia lat, Asgard w pełni doświadczył mojej magicznej pomysłowości.

Clint zaśmiał się lekko. Jakoś łatwo było sobie wyobrazić nastoletniego maga, który zbiera cięgi za przemalowanie asgardzkiego pałacu na fioletowo. Strach pomyśleć, co takiego musiało się wydarzyć, że Loki, który ewidentnie czerpał czystą przyjemność z robienia sztuczek ku uciesze zebranych, postanowił wykorzystać te same umiejętności, by zdobyć władzę i odegrać się na bracie. Łucznik doszedł jednak do wniosku, że raczej nie jest w pozycji kogoś, kto może pytać o podobne rzeczy. Może kiedyś Loki zechce coś więcej o tym opowiedzieć, jednak to nie był z pewnością ten dzień.

* * *

Wieczory w Sakaar były naprawdę niezwykłą porą. Niby już zapadał zmrok, ale i tak na ulicach było wciąż jasno jak w dzień. Wszędobylskie światła, błyszczące napisy, płonące ognie. Nie milknął również gwar rozmów, a wręcz przeciwnie, po zmroku tłumy zdawały się gęstnieć, zapewne z uwagi na nieco niższą temperaturę. Ogólnie bez względu na dzień i godzinę, wydawało się, że trwa tutaj nieustanna fiesta, a z każdej strony zapraszały różnorakie rozrywki. Mimo, że Clint spędził tutaj już ponad trzy miesiące, miał wrażenie, że nie odkrył nawet procenta tutejszych miejsc zabaw. I tak jak na przykład dzisiaj, Miriady wyciągnęła ich do łaźni, która choć znajdowała się na otwartej przestrzeni, to składała się z rozlicznych termalnych źródeł, tworzących naturalne baseny.

Był już późny wieczór, więc na dworze zrobiło się przyjemnie rześko. Tym chętniej Clint zanurzył się w ciepłej, choć dość mętnej wodzie. Skóra miło szczypała od gorąca, a spracowane mięśnie łaknęły ostrego pulsowania bąbelków. Niby ostatnio nie miał wiele wysiłku fizycznego, ale magiczne ćwiczenia wyczerpywały na równi tak jego ciało, jak i umysł. Chwilę później dołączyli do niego Miriady i Loki, a także dwóch dziwnych osobników, o wielkich, sarnich oczach. Ci przynajmniej mieli po dwie ręce i dwie nogi, więc w sumie nie stanowili jakiegoś ewenementu. Po prawdzie już po miesiącu pobytu na Sakaar przestał się przejmować, kto dosiada się do ich stolika (tutaj była to jakaś dziwna maniera, nikt nigdy nie czekał na zaproszenie, wszyscy natychmiast stawali się znajomymi). Jego ulubieńcem był wielki, posiadający sześć rąk, właściciel pobliskiej gospody, w której często jedli kolację. Clint zawsze dostawał u niego darmowe drinki wzamian za łucznicze sztuczki.

W ogóle mimo początkowych obaw, Sakaar rzeczywiście okazało się bardzo przyjaznym miejscem. Co więcej leżąc teraz po szyję w gorącej wodzie i słuchając opowieści jednego z tajemniczych przybyszów, wcale nie tęsknił za Ziemią. Biorąc pod uwagę, że tam czekało na niego mnóstwo roboty, wypełniania nudnych raportów, a przede wszystkim oglądanie wiecznie strutej twarzy Fury'ego, to wcale nie palił się do powrotu. Oczywiście tęsknił za Natashą i pozostałymi Avengersami, ale póki co ta rozłąka nie była jeszcze tak dotkliwa. Oni zapewne nawet nie zwrócili uwagi na jego nieobecność.

Nie zamierzał się teraz tym przejmować. Ziemia była daleko, tak samo jak wszystkie związane z nią problemy. O dziwo tutaj jakoś tych problemów było znacznie mniej. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, ale tutejsza dyktatura szalonego Arcymistrza bardzo pozytywnie wpływała na stopień przestępczości w okolicy. Niewielu było chętnych, by zostać wykopanym na drugi kraniec galaktyki, a wszystkie drobniejsze zatargi rozwiązywano zazwyczaj w stary, rycerski sposób. Rozwalony nos, bądź podbite oko stanowiło decydujący argument. Poza tym jednak było to miejsce zaskakująco spokojne, mimo panującego chaosu. Trwało nieco czasu nim Clint przyzwyczaił się, że jeśli ktoś podbiegał do nieco szybko na ulicy, to nie chciał zwinąć mu portfela, ale zapewne za chwilę zostanie ofiarą jakiegoś żartu.

Nie zamierzał tu zostać do końca życia, ale coraz bardziej traktował to jak długie, zabawne wakacje. Co więcej nawet towarzystwo w jakim się znalazł szybko przestało mu przeszkadzać (znacznie szybciej niż sam przed sobą chciał przyznać). Miriady była urocza i słodka jak cukierek, a jej wrodzony dar powodował, że trudno było czuć się źle w jej obecności, natomiast Loki... cóż kiedy nie planował podboju kolejnej planety, był nawet zabawnym facetem. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że na niego Sakaar również ma pozytywny wpływ. Z dala od Asgardu, rodziny i ciążącej mu przeszłości, jakoś przepadła gdzieś cała mania wielkości i żądza władzy. Pozostał tylko Loki, podstępny mag, lubujący się w sztuczkach, uwielbianych zresztą przez tutejszych mieszkańców. Rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, by wyszli z domu i ktoś nie zaczepił go, z prośbą o magiczny pokaz. Nawet teraz niespodziewanie woda w której siedzieli nabrała tęczowych kolorów, a pod powierzchnią zdawały się pływać duże, złote ryby. Jedno było pewne, wiele czasu jeszcze upłynie, zanim Clint zdoła zrobić coś podobnego.

* * *

\- To jest naprawdę przepyszne - stwierdził Thor, zajadając się dziwnym, wielowarstwowym deserem.

Jane uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, widząc jak Gromowładny pochłania piąty kawałek tortu. Oboje zostali zaproszeni do Avengers Tower, gdzie świętowali urodziny Pepper. Zebrało się mnóstwo gości, wśród, których nie znali zbyt wielu osób, dlatego trzymali się głównie w towarzystwie Steve'a Rogersa, Natashy i doktora Bannera.

\- Szczerze ci współczuję, Jane - odezwał się kapitan, również zjadając, któryś z kolej kawałek ciasta. - Zbankrutujesz, jeśli przyjdzie ci go żywić.

\- To bardzo możliwe, z pensji wykładowcy nie mam zbyt wiele. Dobrze, że teraz TARCZA dorzuca się do moich badań, przynajmniej nie pójdę z torbami - odparła z rozbawieniem kobieta.

\- Nie zachowujcie się, jakbym sam pochłonął cały ten wyśmienity tort - rzucił z fałszywym oburzeniem Asgardczyk, wskazując na duży, trzypiętrowy deser. - Jeszcze sporo zostało.

\- A wyglądasz, jakbyś był do tego zdolny - dorzucił od siebie Bruce, który na odmianę sączył Martini.

\- Jesteście okropni.

Thor zrobił minę urażonego dziecka, ale mimo to bez skrupułów wsadził do ust ostatni kawałek ciasta. Na szczęście przyjaciele więcej nie dręczyli go swoimi żartami.

W pewnej chwili przysłuchująca się wszystkiemu Natasha, wstała niespodziewanie i odeszła gdzieś na bok, porozmawiać przez telefon.

\- Jest jakaś nieobecna, nie wydaje ci się? - rzuciła Jane, patrząc za odchodzącą kobietą.

\- Czyli nie tylko ja to zauważyłem - dodał doktor Banner. - Nigdy nie była specjalnie wylewna, ale teraz jest myślami zupełnie gdzieś indziej.

\- Może Fury nie daje jej spokoju nawet w weekend - odparł Steve.

Thor poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle. Niestety spośród nich wszystkich on jeden domyślał się, co mogło być przyczyną niepokoju agentki. Ostatecznie tutaj minęły już ponad dwa miesiące odkąd zabrał ze sobą Clinta. On sam widział go raptem tydzień temu, ale łucznik dalej trwał w zaparte, by zachować jego miejsce pobytu w tajemnicy. Swoją drogą przy każdej wizycie na Sakaar Thor nie mógł wyjść ze zdumienia jak dobrze Barton dogadywał się z Lokim. Kiedy zostawiał go tam po raz pierwszy, miał okropne wyrzuty sumienia, czując, że może dojść do jakiejś tragedii. Ostatecznie stosunki miedzy nimi były bardziej niż napięte. Tymczasem, kiedy odwiedził ich ponownie, byli na niemal przyjacielskiej stopie. Rozmawiali całkiem normalnie, nawet żartowali razem, a Clint popisywał się tym, czego zdążył się nauczyć. Niewątpliwie Loki musiał czuć się mile połechtany świadomością, że ktoś traktuje go jak mentora. To wyraźnie podbudowywało jego nadwątlone ego. Po prawdzie całe Sakaar robiło to wyśmienicie. Z pewnym bólem Thor dostrzegał, że umiejętności jego brata nigdy w Asgardzie nie były tak doceniane, jak na tej dziwnej planecie. To z pewnością był świat dla niego i najwyraźniej dla Clinta również.

\- Czy coś się stało, Natasho? - zapytał Bruce, kiedy agentka wróciła do ich stolika.

\- Nic, o czym mogłabym z wami rozmawiać - odparła nieco oschle.

\- A jednak coś cię martwi, może jesteśmy w stanie jakoś pomóc? - dorzucił od siebie Steve.

Kobieta westchnęła nieznacznie.

\- Rozmawiałam ostatnio z moim znajomym. Wrócił tydzień temu z Nevady, tam nikt na oczy nie widział Clinta.

Kapitan Ameryka zmarszczył brwi.

\- Pytałaś Fury'ego?

\- Tak, ale nie był zbyt rozmowny, rzucił coś o jakimś absurdalnym urlopie zdrowotnym. Na kilometr wiadomo, że to bujda. Dyrektor nawet nie liczył, że w to uwierzę, ale nie chciał powiedzieć nic więcej. Mogę się tylko domyślać, że wysłał Clinta na jakaś paskudną misję, taką gdzie nawet jeśli zginie, to nigdy się o tym nie dowiemy.

Thor zacisnął pięści, widząc zmartwioną twarz kobiety. Zżerał ją niepokój, kiedy było to zupełnie niepotrzebne.

\- Wybaczcie na moment - skinął głową do zebranych i poszedł w stronę łazienki.

Opłukał twarz zimną wodą i spojrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Nie chciał łamać danego słowa, a z drugiej strony ciężko mu był patrzeć na zaniepokojonych towarzyszy. Natasha mogła wpakować się w jakieś tarapaty, próbując na własną rękę odnaleźć przyjaciela.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wyjął z kieszeni magiczną szkatułkę.

_„Przekaż, proszę Clintowi, że jego przyjaciele bardzo się o niego niepokoją."_

Zapisał na małej karteczce, która po chwili zniknęła w szkatułce. Nic więcej nie mógł poradzić. Decyzja należała do Clinta, powinien jednak wiedzieć, że jego nieobecność jak najbardziej została dostrzeżona.

Thor wrócił na przyjęcie i za wszelką cenę starał się nie dać nic po sobie poznać. Nie mniej kiedy jakieś pół godziny później Jarvis obwieścił, że uruchomił się projektor z Sakaar, poczuł wyraźną ulgę.

Tony akurat był w trakcie opowiadania jakieś anegdoty, jednak kiedy otrzymał tę informację, razem z pozostałymi Avengersami zszedł na niższe piętro wieży, gdzie w specjalnym schowku znajdował się projektor. Gdy podeszli bliżej, zobaczyli po drugiej stronie Lokiego.

\- Co tam, Reindeer Games? Jakieś wieści o sferze? U nas kręci się bez zastrzeżeń – zaczął Tony, luzując jednocześnie za ciasny krawat.

\- To naprawdę Loki? Wygląda inaczej niż go zapamiętałem – stwierdził Steve, który po raz pierwszy miał do czynienia z transmisją z Sakaar.

Zarówno jemu, jak i Natashy Thor opowiadał o banicji Lokiego, a także o tym, że obecnie przebywa na niezwykle odległej planecie. Zwłaszcza Czarna Wdowa wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana takim rozwiązaniem. Wspomniała nawet coś w stylu „im dalej, tym lepiej". Stąd nie byli specjalnie zaskoczeni widokiem maga, choć zapewne tak jak i dla pozostałych wciąż żywe były wspomnienia ich wcześniejszej walki. Jednak dzieląca ich odległość skutecznie gasiła spory.

\- Dotarły do mnie słuchy, że poszukujecie swojego Jastrzębia – odparł mag, nie zważając na komentarz Kapitana.

\- Wiesz coś na temat Clinta? – syknęła Natasha, przybliżając się do projektora.

\- Tak się składa, że przypadkiem coś wiem.

\- Jeśli coś mu zrobiłeś…

Loki uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

\- Wiem, że jego los jak zwykle bardzo leży ci na sercu, agentko Romanov. Chciałem ci jednak przypomnieć, że jestem teraz dość daleko, więc twoje groźby są nieco puste.

\- Co wiesz na temat Clinta? – wszedł im w słowo Tony, który najwyraźniej zauważył, że gniew Natashy w niczym nie pomaga. – I czego chcesz w zamian za tę wiedzę?

\- Oj, naprawdę uważasz, że jestem tak interesowny? Zresztą nie macie nic, czego bym potrzebował. Powiedzmy, więc, iż będziecie mięć wobec mnie dług wdzięczności.

Zdenerwowane miny Avengersów wyraźnie sugerowały jak bardzo nie podoba im się ten pomysł. Thor wolał się nie wtrącać do tej dyskusji, stanął nieco z tyłu, opierając się o ścianę i obserwował przedstawienie.

\- Niech ci będzie – mruknęła Natasha. – Mów, co wiesz.

Uśmiech na twarzy Lokiego mógł przyprawić o dreszcze.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mam dla was zbyt dobrych wieści – zaczął i niespodziewanie przybrał znacznie poważniejszy ton. – Obawiam się, że wasz przyjaciel postradał zmysły.

\- Maczałeś w tym palce? – zapytała agentka.

\- Czy ma to związek z tą akcją ze sferą? – dodał od siebie Tony, powodując, że wszyscy pozostali spojrzeli na niego pytająco. – No co? Jakiś czas temu kula się zdestabilizowała i Loki z pomocą Clinta uspokoili ją. Ale Barton nie zachowywał się po tym jakoś inaczej niż zwykle.

\- Najwyraźniej jednak musiało to mieć bardziej długofalowe skutki, choć absolutnie nie było to moją intencją – kontynuował mag.

\- Zabiję cię – warknęła Natasha. – Znajdę cię na końcu galaktyki i obedrę ze skóry.

\- Znowu te puste groźby.

\- Gdzie on jest?!

\- Obawiam się, że absolutnie poza waszym zasięgiem.

\- Przestań z nami pogrywać – dodał od siebie Tony.

Loki westchnął teatralnie.

\- Sami widzicie, ja wychodzę do was z pomocną dłonią, a w zamian otrzymuję jedynie groźby i szykany. Wbrew temu co myślicie, nie odpowiadam za to, że wasz Jastrząb zgubił piątą klepkę.

Naraz jakby gdzieś z boku Lokiego usłyszeli stłumione parsknięcie, a potem coraz bardziej otwarty śmiech. Mag najpierw zmarszczył brwi, a potem spojrzał krytycznie w tamtą stronę.

\- No i popsułaś całą zabawę – mruknął niby to rozzłoszczony, ale po chwili sam również się uśmiechnął.

\- Przepraszam, ale już nie wytrzymałam. Nie wiem jak ty możesz tak z kamienną twarzą mówić podobne brednie.

\- Lata praktyki, moja droga.

Mówiąc to Loki chwycił swój projektor i przekręcił go, tak że Avengersom ukazali się rozbawieni, a w sumie niemal duszący się ze śmiechu, Clint i Miriady, którzy siedzieli na kanapie obok.

\- Mówiłem, że postradał zmysły – dodał mag.

\- Clint! – krzyknęli jednocześnie Natasha, Tony i Steve.

\- Czołem – odparł łucznik, witając ich gestem ręki.

\- Ale jak to? Co ty tam robisz? I jak się tam znalazłeś?

Agent Barton, mimo ewidentnego rozbawienia, był jednak nieco zażenowany, co uwidoczniło się, kiedy w charakterystycznym geście złapał się ręką z tyłu głowy.

\- To długa historia. Ogólnie jednak, któregoś razu zabrałem się z Thorem.

Naraz wszystkie spojrzenia odwróciły się w stronę stojącego na uboczu Asgardczyka. Ten poczuł się nieco osaczony, więc podniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście.

\- Kazał mi milczeć na ten temat.

\- Ale co tym tam robisz, Legolasie? – odezwał się Tony, spoglądając z powrotem w stronę projektora.

\- Powiedzmy, że już niebawem będziesz mógł mnie nazywać Gandalfem.

Miny Avengersów spowodowały, że Clint i Miriady znowu parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Mówiłem, że oszalał – powtórzył Loki.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że będziesz robił to samo co on? – zapytała Natasha, wskazując na boga psot.

\- Może nie to samo, brakuje mi jakiegoś tysiąca lat doświadczenia, ale tak, uczę się magii.

To zdanie definitywnie przelało czarę goryczy, bo Tony usiadł ciężko na krześle, Steve złapał się za głowę, a Natasha przyglądała się łucznikowi krytycznie.

\- Znowu zapanował nad twoim umysłem? – spytała w końcu agentka.

Clint nieco spoważniał.

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy, a zresztą, co się będę produkował – mówiąc to Clint westchnął nieznacznie, po czym położył dłoń na blacie przed sobą, a kiedy ją uniósł, w tym samym miejscu pojawiła się miniaturowa replika wieży Eiffla. – Ta dam!

\- O! Jakie ładne, co to za budowla? – zapytała Miriady, przyglądając się małej iluzji.

\- Nazywa się ją wieżą Eiffla, od nazwiska architekta. Jest w Midgardzie, w Paryżu. Normalnie ma jakieś trzysta metrów wysokości.

\- Śliczna, chętnie zobaczyłabym ją w rzeczywistości.

Clint zaśmiał się nieznacznie.

\- Może kiedyś oprowadzę cię po największych zabytkach Ziemi.

\- Rozumiem z tego, że zamierzasz do nas wrócić – spytał niespodziewanie doktor Banner, który dotychczas tylko się przysłuchiwał.

\- Oczywiście, nie wiem jeszcze kiedy dokładnie, ale ponieważ tutaj czas płynie szybciej, to zapewne zobaczymy się już niebawem.

\- To dobrze – skwitowała Natasha, po czym po raz pierwszy uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. – Ale jeśli wrócisz przesiąknięty megalomanią i chęcią zrównania z ziemią Nowego Jorku, to na kopach odeślę cię z powrotem.

* * *

Clint czuł jak stróżka potu spływa mu po skroni. Otarł czoło wierzchem dłoni, starając się nie tracić skupienia, mimo to wiedział, że jest w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jakiegokolwiek wybiegu, czy fortelu by nie spróbował, efekt były taki sam. Totalna klęska.

\- Będę tego żałował – mruknął, po czym siłą woli przesunął swojego białego gońca, w kierunku czarnej wieży. W jednej chwili figura ożyła, wyjęła ukryty za pasem mecz, i przecięła niewielką budowlę na pół.

Wiedział, że to podstęp, niemożliwe, by Loki tak po prostu poddał mu cenną figurę. To musiała być pułapka, jednak mimo wysiłków, Clint nie mógł odgadnąć na czym miała polegać.

Szachy od pewnego czasu były ich nową rozrywką, z tym jednak utrudnieniem, że żaden z nich nie dotykał planszy, a figury przemieszczali za pomocą magii, do tego zadaniem Clinta było tworzenie iluzji, pokazujących walkę poszczególnych pionków. To absolutnie nie ułatwiało mu skupienia się na samej grze, a niestety Loki nie był łatwym przeciwnikiem. Do tej pory Bartonowi udało się w najlepszym razie dwukrotnie doprowadzić do pata. Teraz natomiast, po kilku kolejnych ruchach, już wiedział, że jest na straconej pozycji. Nim jeszcze Asgardczyk miał okazję ogłosić swoje zwycięstwo, niespodziewanie głowa białego króla eksplodowała w małym, choć niezwykle barwnym wybuchu.

\- Nieźle, jeszcze trochę, a w ogóle plansza przestanie być ci potrzebna – skomentował Loki, rozsiadając się na kanapie.

Naraz wszystkie odrzucone na bok figury, jak i te stojące wciąż na planszy, grzecznie w rządku powędrowały do przygotowanego pudełka. Chcąc nie chcąc Clint podziwiał, że Loki jest w stanie kontrolować tyle obiektów jednocześnie, co więcej każdy zachowywał się w inny, indywidualny sposób. Można było wręcz odnieść wrażenie, że niektóre figury są ranne, a inne wciąż tkwią w ferworze walki.

\- W sumie wcześniej się nie zastanawiałem, w Asgardzie gracie w szachy? – zapytał, odkładając pudełko na półkę.

\- Jest tam wiele różnych gier, niektóre są trochę podobne.

\- To skąd ty znasz zasady?

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Już dokładnie nie pamiętam, nauczyłem się podczas jednej z wizyt w Midgardzie.

\- No proszę, czyli nie zawsze przybywałeś na Ziemię w celu globalnego podboju – zaśmiał się Clint, po czym sięgnął z blatu w kuchni miskę z upieczonymi wcześniej przez Miriady ciasteczkami. Były stanowczo jego ulubionym sposobem na odzyskanie sił. Wrócił do salonu, wyciągnął miskę w stronę maga, a kiedy ten wziął jedno ciastko, Clint usiadł na kanapie i zaczął pochłaniać całą resztę.

\- Na siwą brodę Odyna, jakbym widział drugiego Thora – skomentował Loki, wywracając oczami.

\- Bardzo zabawne. Może ty masz takie zapasy energii, że mógłbyś oświetlać połowę Sakaar przez rok, ale ja czuję się pusty w środku, a to najlepszy sposób, żeby szybko naładować baterie. Poza tym są bardzo dobre.

Mag prychnął i zabrał kolejne ciastko, póki jeszcze jakieś zostały.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza, zakłócana jedynie chrupaniem słodyczy. Gdyby Clint rok temu usłyszał, że będzie siedział z Lokim na jednej kanapie i wcinał ciastka, pomyślałby, że ktoś ma niezwykle bujną wyobraźnię. Tymczasem teraz nawet nie wydawało mu się to specjalne dziwne. Nie był to pierwszy i zapewne nie ostatni raz.

\- Często pojawiałeś się na Ziemi? – zapytał, kiedy przełknął ostatnie ciastko.

\- Niespecjalnie, w porównaniu z innymi światami, Midgard zawsze pozostawał z tyłu. Przez stulecia nie było tam niczego specjalnie ciekawego, ot królestwo wieśniaków i prostaczków.

\- To może trzeba było najechać jakiś inny, ciekawszy świat – mruknął łucznik, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, co mówi.

Dotychczas cała kwestia ataku na Ziemię pozostawała swego rodzaju tematem tabu. Loki nie wydawał się specjalnie chętny do rozpamiętywania swojej porażki, a dla Clinta jednak zbyt żywe wciąż były wspomnienia jego opętania i tego, co wtedy robił. Teraz jednak słowo się rzekło i nie dało się go już cofnąć. Cisza, jaka zaległa między nimi, nie była już tak przyjemna.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał w końcu Clint, przełamując milczenie.

Na twarz Lokiego wypłynął cierpki uśmiech.

\- By dopiec Thorowi.

Łucznik spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Nie posądzałem cię o taką małostkowość.

Mag wzruszył ramionami.

\- W tamtym okresie nie działałem zbyt racjonalnie. A ponieważ mój brat obwieścił się obrońcą Midgardu, ten automatycznie stał się celem ataku. Nie ma w tym większej filozofii.

\- Czyli oberwało nam się rykoszetem w czasie rodzinnej awantury. W takim świetle to znacząco umniejsza zasług Avengersów – zaśmiał się Clint, choć było w tym coś wymuszonego.

\- Można tak na to spojrzeć – odparł Loki, a potem dodał jakby z wahaniem. – Kiedy wpadłem w otchłań, myślałem, że czeka tam na mnie jedynie śmierć. Thor pewnie chciałby wierzyć, że to Chitauri mnie do czegoś zmusili, że nie byłem wtedy sobą. Niestety jedyne, co wtedy mnie opętało, to gniew na niego i Odyna. Kiedy spotkałem Thanosa i jego podwładnych, nie musieli mnie długo przekonywać. Z otwartymi rękoma przyjąłem ich ofertę, a moja znajomość Midgardu, w tamtej sytuacji była dla nich bardzo cenna.

Clint przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Lokiemu, który dziwnym wzrokiem podziwiał niezbyt urozmaiconą fakturę sufitu.

\- Warto było?

\- To że teraz tu jesteśmy i rozmawiamy, jest efektem wszystkich wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Gdyby cokolwiek z tego nie miało miejsca, nie byłoby nas tutaj – odparł nieco wymijająco.

Clint nic nie odpowiedział. Po prawdzie on również starał się niczego nie żałować. Ostatecznie wychodziło na to, że obaj byli zadowoleni ze swego obecnego położenia. Siedząc na kanapie i jedząc pyszne ciastka Miriady, gdzieś na szalonej planecie Sakaar, Clint doszedł do wniosku, że wcale nie pragnął być gdzie indziej. I najwyraźniej Loki również. Choć żaden z nich nie powiedział tego na głos.

* * *

\- Na przyszły tydzień swoją wizytę zapowiedział Thor – odezwał się Loki, odkładając szkatułkę na półkę.

\- Fajnie, trafi akurat na paradę zwycięzców – rzuciła Miriady, po czym postawiła ostatnie talerze na stole. – Siadajcie.

Clint odłożył czytaną właśnie książkę i usiadł na poduszce przy niskim stoliku, który zazwyczaj służył im do jedzenia posiłków. Po chwili dołączył do niego Loki i jego towarzyszka. Bez specjalnej kurtuazji rozdzielili między siebie pieczone mięso i tutejsze warzywa, w smaku przypominające nieco brukselkę, choć zupełnie różne z wyglądu. Miriady podała im szklanki z lemoniadą i przez dłuższą chwilę jedli w ciszy.

Clint jeszcze pamiętał, jak przy pierwszych tego typu posiłkach z trudem był w stanie cokolwiek przełknąć i to bynajmniej nie z uwagi na smak potraw. Wtedy czuł się kompletnie nie na miejscu i miał wrażenie, że z buciorami wchodzi w ich prywatne życie. Teraz jednak podobne odczucia zostały daleko za nim. Wręcz przeciwnie, czuł się prawie jak członek rodziny.

\- Czy Arcymistrz już wygadał ci, co w tym roku planuje? – zapytał Loki.

Miriady pokręciła głową.

\- Widzę ile wysiłku kosztuje go zachowanie tajemnicy. Aż się w biedaku gotuje. Nie mam więc serca go jeszcze wypytywać.

\- W takim razie ja go pociągnę za język.

\- Loki! Jesteś okropny – zgromiła go kobieta, choć ani przez chwilę nie przestawała się uśmiechać.

Clint doskonale pamiętał paradę w zeszłym roku. Trudno było zapomnieć, ostatecznie myślał, że pół miasta wyleciało w powietrze. Aż strach pomyśleć, co ten szalony władca wymyśli w tym roku. Jego wyobraźnia zdawała się nie mieć granic.

Myśl o zbliżającej się paradzie nie napawała go jednak specjalną radością, co innego zaprzątało jego uwagę. Zapowiedź przybycia Thora przypomniała mu o pewnym podjętym postanowieniu. W sumie chyba nie było na co czekać, teraz miał idealną okazję, by poruszyć tę kwestię.

\- Myślę, że przy najbliższej okazji zabiorę się z Thorem do domu – powiedział z pewnym wahaniem, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia pozostałej dwójki.

\- Tak ci źle u nas? – zapytała Miriady, a jej uśmiech wyraźnie przygasł.

Łucznik uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

\- Przecież doskonale wiesz, że to nie prawda. Uważam jednak, że już wystarczająco długo siedzę wam na głowie.

\- Gdybyś jakoś specjalnie przeszkadzał, to już dawno byśmy się ciebie pozbyli – rzucił Loki.

\- Tak, wiem, że będziecie ogromnie za mną tęsknić, ale myślę, że półtora roku, to i tak stanowczo za długo, by się gapić na moją paskudą gębę.

Choć Clint wypowiadał te słowa lekkim tonem, to w rzeczywistości wcale nie przychodziły mu one łatwo. Po prawdzie wcale nie miał ochoty wracać na Ziemię. Jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmiało, to miał wrażenie, że właśnie tutaj, na Sakaar, w domu swojego byłego wroga, czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Wiedział jednak, że nie może dłużej nadużywać ich gościnności. Przez ponad osiemnaście miesięcy dawali mu dach nad głową, karmili go, pokazywali wszystkie możliwe rozrywki tej planety, nie biorąc absolutnie nic w zamian. Nic ponad wdzięczność i przyjaźń.

Tak, kiedy teraz o tym myślał, to wiedział, że z czystym sumieniem mógłby nazwać ich swoimi przyjaciółmi. Widać taka była jego natura. W końcu Natasha też kiedyś próbowała go zabić.

\- Jestem wam bardzo wdzięczny, tak za gościnę jak i całą wiedzę, którą tu zdobyłem, ale pora bym wrócił do domu.

Miriady jak zwykle doskonale wyczuła, jak ciężko przychodzą mu te słowa. I zamiast próbować go przekonywać, jedynie skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Mógłby przysiąc, że jej oczy zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie.

\- Ej, tylko mi tu nie płacz, bo i ja się rozkleję – zaśmiał się.

\- Spokojnie, na to jeszcze przyjdzie pora – odparła kobieta.

* * *

_Dwa tygodnie później._

\- Wszystko zabrałeś? – spytał Thor, patrząc na sporą torbę i duży plecak ustawione przy nogach Clinta.

\- Trochę się tego zebrało, poza tym musiałem wziąć dla każdego jakiś upominek. Nie wiem czy jeszcze nie chowają do mnie urazy.

\- Niewątpliwie Lady Natasha obedrze cię ze skóry po powrocie – zaśmiał się Gromowładny.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać – mruknął łucznik.

Po chwili dołączyli do nich Miriady i Loki, po czym cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę lądowiska. Na ulicach jak zwykle panował gwar i tłok, po prawdzie, to oprócz jednego razu, kiedy w miasto uderzył deszcz meteorytów, to Clint nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek te ulice były puste. Z pewnym smutkiem stwierdził, że nawet tego będzie mu brakować. Cały ostatni tydzień poświęcił na zamykanie wszystkich swoich spraw tutaj. Miał niespodziewanie wielu znajomych, którzy nagle pragnęli napić się z nim na pożegnanie. Jego ulubiony karczmarz, koniecznie domagał się pamiątkowego zdjęcia i nawet sam Arcymistrz zaprosił go na krótką, bo trwającą zaledwie około minuty, ale za to całkowicie absurdalną audiencję. Po prawdzie Clint niewiele zrozumiał z paplaniny władcy, ale uprzejmie kiwał głową i ogólnie rozstali się w przyjaźni, z życzeniami bezpiecznej drogi powrotnej do domu.

Wszystkie te wydarzenia sprawiły, że jeszcze ciężej było mu zebrać się w sobie, a kiedy wczoraj wieczorem Miriady upiekła specjalnie dla niego, pyszne czekoladowe ciasto, to naprawdę przez chwilę zwątpił czy postępuje słusznie. Ale słowo się rzekło i właśnie teraz na horyzoncie dostrzegli sylwetkę Mistrza 15, który to zazwyczaj służył Miriady do podróżowania.

Kiedy Clint umieścił swoje rzeczy w luku bagażowym, po raz ostatni wyszedł na zewnątrz. Miriady wprowadzała już ustawienia w kokpicie i kontaktowała się z bazą naziemną, a tymczasem Thor i Loki rozmawiali o czymś, stojąc na płycie lądowiska.

\- Załatwiłem ci dostęp do asgardzkiej biblioteki – rzucił ten drugi, kiedy Clint podszedł bliżej. – Thor szepnie słówko komu trzeba i będziesz mógł korzystać z niej do woli.

\- Coś czuję, że życia mi nie starczy, żeby to wszystko przeczytać.

\- Z pewnością, nawet mnie się to nie udało – odparł mag. – Ale bez obaw, ucz się dalej, a i kwestię limitowanego czas również zdołasz rozwiązać.

\- Sugerujesz, że mogę przestać się starzeć?

\- Ja nic nie powiedziałem, zastanów się jednak dlaczego Merlin z waszych legend jest zawsze ukazywany jako długowieczny starzec.

Clint stanowczo nie był w nastroju na podobne rozważania. Wróci może do tego kiedyś, kiedy rzeczywiście zacznie mu brakować czasu. Tymczasem teraz pozostała mu już tylko jedna rzecz do zrobienia. Wziął głęboki wdech i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Lokiego.

\- Dzięki za wszystko – stwierdził bez wdawania się w szczegóły. I bez tego obaj doskonale wiedzieli o co chodziło.

Mag uśmiechnął się z przekąsem, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni.

\- Powodzenia. A to na wypadek, gdybyś nadal miał jakieś pytania – mówiąc to, Loki podał mu małą, drewnianą szkatułkę, do złudzenia przypominającą tą, która stałą w ich mieszkaniu, a także tą należącą do Thora.

Clint przez dłuższy moment przyglądał się pudełku. Teraz to już naprawdę coś ścisnęło go za gardło. Bardzo boleśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że z dużym prawdopodobieństwem po raz ostatni widzi na własne oczy tak Sakaar, jak i Lokiego. I choć nigdy nie posądziłby się o podobne myśli, to wcale nie było mu z tym lekko.

\- Dzięki, na pewno się przyda – odparł w końcu z uśmiechem.

Mag klepnął go w ramię i skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę zejścia z lądowiska.

Clint po raz ostatni obrzucił wzrokiem panoramę Sakaar i wszedł na pokład Mistrza 15. Jednego był zdecydowanie pewny. Będzie cholernie tęsknił za tym miejsce i jego mieszkańcami.

Koniec części czwartej.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kilka słów wyjaśnienia. Po pierwsze zupełnie nie wiem skąd ten pomysł wpadł mi do głowy, ale nie mniej wizja Hawkeye'a władającego magią wydała mi się bardzo kusząca. Mam nadzieję, że jest to dość przekonywująca alternatywa wydarzeń.
> 
> Co więcej w mojej wersji Clint nie ma żony i dzieci, tak żeby nikt nie sugerował, że drań porzucił ich na tyle czasu.
> 
> Odnośnie zaś samego Lokiego, to bardzo nie lubię jak w wielu fikach, jest on totalnie wybielany (zazwyczaj sugerując, że był pod wpływem Tanosa lub został złamany torturami). Moim zdaniem nigdzie w żadnym filmie póki co nie znalazło to potwierdzenia. Tymczasem w małym komiksie pod nazwą Thor: The Dark World Prelude, wyraźnie jest pokazane jak układa się z Tanosem. Dlatego sądzę, że w sytuacji w jakiej Loki wtedy był, Szalony Tytan naprawdę nie musiał się wysilać, by przeciągnąć go na swoją stronę. Stąd stwierdzenie Lokiego, że jedyne co go wtedy opętało to gniew.
> 
> Dzięki kliknięci kudos dostaniecie ciasteczka Miriady, komentarz pozwoli wam zobaczyć świat magicznie wzmocnionymi oczami.


	5. Rzecz miedzy ojcem, a synem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witajcie po raz ostatni moi drodzy
> 
> Tak to już ostatni rozdział tej historii, na pocieszenie powiem, że najdłuższy. Pozdrawiam i życzę miłej lektury.

Usłyszał potężne uderzenie, jakby jakiś wielki worek czegoś ciężkiego uderzył w metalową podłogę. Miał wrażenie, że cały statek aż się zatrząsł i już wiedział, że wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, choć nie było łatwo. Oddychając z pewnym wysiłkiem stanął na nogi, przeszedł kilka kroków i usiadł na fotelu pierwszego pilota. Nie minęła minuta, jak do kokpitu zajrzała jak zwykle radosna twarz Thora. Gromowładny spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Loki? A co ty tutaj robisz? Coś się stało Miriady? - zapytał podchodząc bliżej, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. Nic dziwnego, na przestrzeni tych wszystkich lat, kiedy odwiedzał Sakaar, to zawsze ona pilotowała statek.

\- Wszystko w porządku, zatrzymały ją obowiązki.

Thor spojrzał na niego z pewnym powątpiewaniem. Loki chyba wyszedł z wprawy, skoro nawet jego naiwny brat, wyczuł kłamstwo na kilometr. Choć po prawdzie, to nawet nie do końca było kłamstwem, jedynie lekkim nagięciem rzeczywistości.

\- Co tam słychać w Asgardzie? - zapytał, szybko zmieniając temat.

Thor ponownie się uśmiechnął i usiadł w fotelu drugiego pilota.

\- Powiedzieć, że niewiele nowego, to byłaby duża nadinterpretacja. Wiesz jak jest, tam czasami potrafi nic się nie wydarzyć przez lata.

Loki zaśmiał się lekko.

\- Przyznaj lepiej, że po prostu nie wiesz, bo cały czas siedziałeś z Jane.

Rozbrajający uśmiech na twarzy starszego z braci wystarczył za całe wytłumaczenie.

\- Co poradzę, że obecnie to miejsce jest dużo ciekawsze, niż dom i to nie tylko z powodu Jane. Tam po prostu stale się coś dzieje.

\- No to opowiadaj - zachęcił go Loki, po czym zawrócił maszynę w stronę Sakaar.

* * *

Przez większość podróży Thor zabawiał ich opowieściami z Midgardu. O tym jak Stark wyprodukował nową sztuczną inteligencje, która chciała pozabijać ich wszystkich, o tym, że Kapitan Ameryka stara się poprawić wizerunek Avengersów, po ostatnich wybrykach konstruktor i o tym jak Lady Natasha i Clint zaginęli bez wieści na Bliskim Wschodzie, polując na terrorystów, a potem Thor znalazł ich opalających się na plaży na wyspie Madagaskar.

Loki już dawno zauważył, jak wiele emocji wzbudza Midgard w jego bracie. I z pewnością nie chodziło jedynie o zauroczenie panią astrofizyk, ale także o zdobytych tam przyjaciół. Niby Thor nigdy nie mógł narzekać na brak towarzystwa, ostatecznie zawsze gromadził wokół siebie tłumy wielbicieli, w Asgardzie jednak zawsze pozostawał księciem. Nawet Lady Sif czy wojownicze trio, mimo, że byli jego przyjaciółmi, pozostawali również jego wasalami, a to w naturalny sposób wpływało na stosunki między nimi. W sumie jeśli się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to właśnie Loki był jedynym, który zawsze otwarcie wytykał mu wszystkie błędy i nigdy nie hamował się w słowach, w obawie przed urażeniem następcy tronu. I może z tego też powodu łącząca ich więź zdołała przetrwać, mimo tak wielu zawirowań.

Z Midgardczykami było tak samo, dla nich Thor, było po prostu Thorem. Nie traktowali go jakoś specjalnie z uwagi na jego status czy pochodzenie. Potrafili się z niego naśmiewać, i wyolbrzymiać jego nieprzystosowanie do tamtejszych standardów. Ostatecznie oni wszyscy byli dość niezwykli, więc na ich tle Gromowładny nie wyróżniał się jakoś znacząco. I zapewne dlatego tak dobrze czuł się w ich towarzystwie. Oczywiście, kiedyś on zostanie władcą Asgardu, a oni z uwagi na swoje pochodzenie zestarzeją się i umrą. Ale póki co, mieli jeszcze długie lata wspólnych przygód i najwyraźniej Thor zamierzał czerpać z tego w pełni.

Po około trzech godzinach dotarli na Saakar, gdzie Loki z nie małym trudem zdołał posadzić maszynę na wskazanym lądowisku. Nie robił tego zbyt często, więc daleko było mu do wprawy posiadanej przez Miriady. Oczywiście Thor nie zostawił suchej nitki na jego umiejętnościach pilotażu, ale wyjątkowo mag musiał się z nim zgodzić.

\- Pewnie już nie zwracasz na to uwagi, ale zawsze jak wysiadam ze statku, to mam wrażenie, że powietrze pachnie tutaj słodyczami – powiedział Thor, kiedy opuścili pojazd. – Tak dziwny, słodki zapach, coś jakby migdały w połączeniu z miodem.

Loki zaśmiał się nieznacznie.

\- Tobie to wszystko kojarzy się z jedzeniem, nawet Sakaar.

\- No akurat, to miejsce wybitnie kojarzy mi się z wami. Nie mniej jak jakieś dwa tygodnie temu byłem z Jane na zakupach i weszliśmy do cukierni, to tam pachniało dokładnie tak samo. To dziwne, że dwa tak odległe miejsca mogą mieć ze sobą cokolwiek wspólnego.

Loki spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

\- Normalnie cię nie poznaję, jeszcze trochę a pod wpływem swojej pani doktor zostaniesz filozofem.

\- Staram się nadrabiać zaległości. Jakby nie patrzyć ona ceni inne cechy niż władanie mieczem czy siłę mięśni. – Thor wydawała się wręcz lekko zakłopotany wypowiadając te słowa.

Tymczasem Loki uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

\- W takim razie niewiele zostało cech, które mogłaby w tobie cenić.

Gromowładny zmarszczył brwi i szturchnął brata pięścią w ramię.

\- Najwyraźniej dostrzega we mnie zalety, o których istnieniu ty nie masz pojęcia.

\- Jak na przykład?

\- Jestem… dowcipny. Do tego kulturalny, elokwentny i dobrze wychowany. Potrafię się obchodzić z kobietami, co wydaje się być umierającą tradycją na Ziemi.

Loki teatralnie odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Całe szczęście, już myślałem, że inne przymioty masz na myśli.

Thor zrobił się cały czerwony, kiedy pojął aluzję brata, ten widząc to tylko głośniej się roześmiał.

\- A więc to tak - zamyślił się mag, niby to analizując twarz Gromowładnego. - Czy matka wie jak sobie poczynasz, że swoją śmiertelniczką?

\- Zamilknij bracie, jesteś niepoprawny.

Loki zaśmiał się już całkiem otwarcie.

\- Już dobrze, dobrze. Przecież doskonale wiem, jak daleki jesteś od zachowań godnych Fandrala - odparł pojednawczo mag, a potem spojrzał na Thora kątem oka, złośliwy uśmiech wciąż wykrzywiał mu usta. - Czyli matka nie wie.

\- Oczywiście, że nie wie. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, bym dzielił się z nią podobną wiedzą.

\- Czyli wie, tylko udaje, że nic nie dostrzega.

Thor spojrzał na niego niby to zaskoczony, a potem również się uśmiechnął.

\- Nawet ty nie potrafiłeś nigdy niczego przed nią ukryć - skwitował ostatecznie, po czym niespodziewanie spoważniał. - Bardzo za tobą tęskni. Chciałaby przybyć tu ze mną, ale wie, jak ojciec źle znosi nawet jej krótkie podróże do ojczyzny. Obawia się, że gdyby w tym czasie ojciec zapadł w sen, Asgard zostałby bez żadnego członka rodziny królewskiej.

Loki również spoważniał i pokiwał głową.

\- Mam tego świadomość. Domyślam się, że Wszechojciec nie jest szczęśliwy nawet z twoich podróży tutaj.

Thor skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- Myślę, że już zdał sobie sprawę, że i tak nie odwiedzie mnie od tego. Tylko na początku stawiał pewien opór, teraz wydaje się być bardziej zainteresowany nimi niż zmartwiony. Wbrew pozorom on też przeżywa całą tę sytuację, na swój prywatny sposób. Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie był specjalnie wylewny.

Loki prychnął nieznacznie, po czym na jego twarz ponownie wypłynął uśmiech, tym razem jednak cierpki i mocno wymuszony.

\- Mimo wszystko sądzę, że jego smutek skutecznie jest zagłuszony przez ulgę, którą musi czuć, pozbywszy się problemu, jak stwarzała moja osoba - rzucił, po czym uciszył Thora gestem ręki, widząc, że ten chce wejść mu w słowo. - Bądźmy szczerzy, na przestrzeni ostatnich stuleci więcej miał ze mnie problemów niż pożytku. Nie winię go, ani nie dziwię się, myślę, że na jego miejscu zrobiłbym to samo. Ostatecznie i tak oddał mi przysługę, wszak mógł mnie zabić.

\- Ojciec nigdy by tego nie zrobił.

\- Nie zrobił tego z uwagi na ciebie i matkę, nie przez wzgląd na własne sentymenty.

Thor spojrzał na niego poważnie.

\- Mylisz się. Dla niego zawsze pozostaniesz synem, którego kocha, żadne twoje czyny tego nie zmienią.

Loki zamyślił się nad słowami brata. Przez stulecia zabiegał o miłość i uznanie ojca. Tak wiele błędów popełnił próbując je zyskać. Czy możliwe... czy możliwe, że przez cień nie dostrzegał, że zawsze je posiadał? Przed samym sobą wolał nie odpowiadać na to pytanie. Po co się zadręczać, kiedy to już niczego nie zmieni.

Tymczasem dotarli pod dom i wsiedli do windy. Po chwili znaleźli się na właściwym piętrze i Loki wprowadził Thora do środka.

\- Miriady, już jesteśmy.

Thor przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał się bratu, kiedy jechali windą. Chyba nie powinien był wspominać ojca, to zawsze wprowadzało nieprzyjemną atmosferę. A teraz Loki miał ten nieprzyjemny wyraz twarzy, jaki przybierał, kiedy dręczyły go czarne myśli. Rozpogodził się jednak szybko, kiedy weszli do środka apartamentu. Kiedy zawołał swoją towarzyszkę, jego głos był już zupełnie normalny, absolutnie nie zdradzający wcześniejszych przemyśleń.

\- Cieszę się, że dotarliście bez przeszkód – odezwała się kobieta z drugiego pomieszczenia, a po chwili dołączyła do nich.

W jednej chwili Thor stanął jak wryty. Miriady weszła do salonu, trzymając na rękach niemowlę. Zawinięte w biały kocyk, spojrzało w stronę Gromowładnego wielkimi czerwonymi oczami, które tak samo jak kolor skóry z pewnością odziedziczyło po matce. Thor autentycznie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Przelotnie spojrzał na brata, który uśmiechał się podstępnie, wyraźnie zadowolony z niespodzianki. Naraz stało się jasne, dlaczego przez ostatnie miesiące ciągle twierdził, że jest niesamowicie zajęty i nie ma czasu na odwiedziny. Przebrzydły kłamca, jak zwykle go okpił.

\- Rozumiem, że mam bratanka – powiedział w końcu, kiedy odzyskał panowanie nad głosem.

\- Bratanicę – odparła Miriady podchodząc bliżej. – Nazywa się Sleipnir, urodziła się miesiąc temu.

Thor przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się z fascynacją dziecku. Było piękne, tym samym egzotycznym pięknem, jakie posiadała Miriady. Z wyglądu w żaden sposób nie przypominała ojca, co nasuwało pewną niebezpieczną konkluzję.

\- W ogóle nie jest do ciebie podobna – rzucił w stronę Lokiego, a podstępny uśmiech wypłynął na jego twarz. – Obawiam się, w takim razie, że odziedziczy po tobie charakter.

Mag prychnął nieznacznie.

\- A co jest nie tak z moim charakterem?

\- Mam wymieniać w kolejności alfabetycznej? – kontynuował Thor, już całkiem otwarcie kpiąc z brata.

Loki zacietrzewił się, ale po prawdzie z jego twarzy również nie znikał uśmiech.

\- Przynajmniej z pewnością nie odziedziczy niczego po tobie – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

Gromowładny zaśmiał się lekko, po czym wyciągnął dłonie i ostrożnie, z dużą dozą delikatności wziął dziecko na ręce.

\- Za to wszystkiego ją nauczę, prawda Sleipnir? Wujek będzie zabierał cię na polowania i zadba, żebyś była lepszym wojownikiem niż twój ojciec.

Dziecko zareagowało na tą wypowiedź nader entuzjastycznie, wyciągając ręce i chwytając Thora za włosy.

\- Obawiam się, że podoba jej się ta perspektywa – dodała od siebie Miriady.

* * *

Thor spędził na Sakaar trzy dni, początkowo pragnął zostać dłużej, ale doskonale wiedział, że opieka nad małym dzieckiem jest bardzo zajmująca, a widząc zmęczoną twarz Miriady, nie miał serca zbyt długo nadużywać ich gościnności. Mała Sleipnir zdobyła jego serce już pierwszego dnia. Jej wielkie, rubinowe oczy zdawały się chłonąć każdy kształt, każdy uśmiech, każde doświadczenie. Może zupełnie nie przypominały oczu jego brata, ale Thor był przekonany, że to dziecko będzie tak samo łaknąć wiedzy, jak jej ojciec. Wobec tego wszechświat będzie musiał się przygotować na pojawienie się kolejnego, nieobliczalnego trickstera, i to zapewne szybciej niż można przypuszczać.

Przez większość pobytu Thor niemal nie wypuszczał bratanicy z rąk, za co Miriady była mu wyraźnie wdzięczna. Dostrzegł również pewną subtelną zmianę w zachowaniu swojego brata. Loki stał się znacznie bardziej czujny. Może nie okazywał tego słowami, ale Thor widział jak jego wzrok cały czas wędruje za dzieckiem, nawet jeśli sam zajmował się czymś zupełnie innym.

\- Będziesz chciał ją uczyć? - zapytał w pewnej chwili Gromowładny, kiedy Miriady zabrała od niego córkę, by ją nakarmić.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie wybiegam aż tak daleko w przyszłość. Dopiero oswajam się z myślą, że jest tutaj. Jak podrośnie i będzie tym zainteresowana, to na pewno jej tego nie odmówię. Ale będzie dzieckiem Sakaar, a tutaj jest wiele fascynujących rzeczy wartych poznania.

Thor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Czyli jak będzie chciała zostać mistrzem Areny, to również jej pozwolisz.

Mag prychnął.

\- Oczywiście - po czym dodał, konspiracyjnym szeptem. - Jak skończy piąte stulecie.

Gromowładny roześmiał się otwarcie. Naprawdę trudno było mu sobie wyobrazić Lokiego jako odpowiedzialnego ojca, ale cóż zawsze lubił wszystkich zaskakiwać. I najwyraźniej Sleipnir miała być jego ostateczną psotą.

* * *

Wróciwszy do Asgardu, Thor niemal od razu skierował się do prywatnych kwater swoich rodziców. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, zapukał w drzwi komnaty matki, a kiedy usłyszał wezwanie, bez skrępowania wszedł do środka. Frigga właśnie omawiała coś ze swoimi damami, ale widzący syna, lekkim gestem głowy odprawiła je wszystkie. Te wyszły pośpiesznie, każda mijając Thora, kłaniała się nieznacznie.

\- Witaj, matko - odezwał się ten, kiedy zostali sami.

Szybko podszedł bliżej i ucałował ręce kobiety.

\- Dobrze widzieć cię z powrotem. Jak podróż?

\- Bez żadnych komplikacji. Przywożę ci niesamowitą nowinę - kontynuował entuzjastycznie Thor, siadając wraz z matką na jednej z kanap. - Oficjalnie zostałaś babcią.

Frigga spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, jedną ręka przysłaniając usta.

\- A więc Loki i ta kobieta...

Thor skinął głową.

\- Mają córeczkę. Nazywa się Sleipnir, jest przepiękna i niesamowicie urocza, nawet jak na niemowlę. Wierz mi, że nie mogłabyś oderwać od niej wzroku. Pokochałabyś ją od pierwszego spojrzenia.

Thor doskonale wiedział, ja wielką sympatią jego matka darzy wszystkie dzieci. Choć jej synowie już bardzo dawno temu wyrośli z wieku dziecięcego, to Frigga zawsze bardzo radośnie reagowała na każdego młodocianego mieszkańca pałacu. Dzieci, choćbym najpośledniejszego ze sług, zawsze bez trudu wkupywały się w łaski królowej. Wiedział więc doskonale, jak że ta wiadomość bardzo ją uciesz. Tym bardziej zdziwił się, kiedy Frigga niespodziewanie odwróciła wzrok, a jej ramiona zadrżały niebezpiecznie.

\- Matko...

I naraz wszystko zrozumiał. Bez kolejnego słowa objął kobietę ramieniem i przygarnął do siebie. Pamiętał, jak w dzieciństwie wielokrotnie Frigga tuliła go by odgonić smutki czy strachy, teraz przyszedł czas by jej się zrewanżował. Czuł pod rękoma jak królowa bezgłośnie szlocha i przez dłuższy czas nic nie mówił.

\- Powinnam być zadowolona - odezwała się w końcu Frigga, jej głos wciąż daleki był od zwyczajowego spokoju, a jej głowa spoczywała na ramieniu syna. - To w końcu ja zasugerowałam mu, że w Asgardzie, gdzie pętały go wspomnienia przeszłości, nigdy nie odnajdzie spokoju.

Thor spojrzał na matkę zdumiony.

\- Tak synu, to moje słowa przekonały go do odejścia. To ja sprawiłam, że odszedł, by szukać szczęścia z dala od nas. Jest szczęśliwy, prawda?

Mężczyzna przełknął ciężko, narastający w gardle ciężar. Zawsze sądził, ze to Odyn stał za odejściem jego brata, nigdy nie przypuszczał, nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że odpowiadała za to matka. Ta która zdawała się kochać Lokiego najbardziej. Jednak czy widząc smutek Friggi mógł ją za to winić? Zapewne dla niej to wcale nie była łatwa decyzja i przez lata w milczeniu i samotności dźwigał ciężar tej odpowiedzialności.

\- Nigdy nie widziałem go szczęśliwszym - odpowiedział w końcu.

Matka westchnęła nieznacznie, ostatecznie puszczając go i ocierając twarz.

\- Przepraszam cię, Thor. Nie powinnam cię tym obarczać.

Gromowładny pokręcił głową.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteśmy rodziną i powinniśmy się wspierać. Wiele złych rzeczy wydarzyło się, właśnie przez to, że we własnej dumie, nigdy nie prosiliśmy o pomoc czy zwykłą rozmowę - odpowiedział poważnie, a widząc zdumione spojrzenie matki, dodał. - Wiesz, tego nauczyłem się na Ziemi. Oni tam dużo więcej rozmawiają ze sobą. Może dlatego, że ich życie trwa tak krótko, to nie chcą go marnotrawić. Jeśli coś ich boli lub martwi, jeśli pojawia się jakoś konflikt, starają się o tym rozmawiać, dyskutować, aż nie znajdą rozwiązania. Czasami myślę, że gdybyśmy mieli podobne podejście, gdyby Loki czasami po prostu dał mi w zęby za moje głupie zachowanie, to nigdy nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego - zakończył, uśmiechając się przekornie.

Wreszcie udało mu się rozbawić matkę, bo cień uśmiechu pojawił się również na jej twarzy.

\- W dzieciństwie biliście się całkiem często.

\- Pamiętam. Loki zawsze kończył z podbitym okiem, kiedy kończyły mi się argumenty. A potem nauczył się tworzyć iluzje i już nie tak łatwo było go trafić.

A później przestał wchodzić z nim w dyskusję. Thor nie potrafił przywołać dokładnego momentu kiedy to się stało, ale przyszedł taki czas, że cokolwiek Thor zrobił, czy powiedział, Loki po prostu to ignorował. Nawet jeśli uwaga go zabolała, albo zwyczajnie nie zgadzał się ze słowami brata, to wszystko zachowywał dla siebie. To musiało być niezwykle frustrujące i zapewne w końcu czara goryczy się przelała i popchnęła go do szalonych czynów. Ale wtedy Thor tego nie dostrzegał.

Nic z tego nie powiedział jednak matce, widząc jak wspomnienie ich dzieciństwa poprawia jej samopoczucie.

\- Byliście strasznie niepoprawni. W tamtym czasie naprawdę trudno było zapanować nad waszym zachowaniem. Odyn zawsze powtarzał, że potraficie sprowadzić Ragnarok między śniadaniem, a obiadem i nie potrzeba do tego żadnej przepowiedni.

Thor zaśmiał się otwarcie. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, to musieli być strasznymi dziećmi.

\- Nie smuć się, matko. Teraz jest dobrze, naprawdę. Może nie żyjemy wszyscy razem tak jak w przeszłości, ale jesteśmy szczęśliwi. Nie powinnaś winić się za odejście Lokiego. Miałaś rację, jak zwykle twój osąd był nieomylny. Odnalazł szczęście i ty również powinnaś się cieszyć.

Frigga uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głowa, a potem ucałowała syna w skroń.

\- Stałeś się mądrym i wspaniałym mężczyzną. Zyskałeś cechy, których nie spodziewałam się u ciebie ujrzeć. Na przestrzeni ostatnich lat dojrzałeś bardziej niż przez wszystkie wcześniejsze stulecia.

Gromowładny skinął głową na to oświadczenie i po raz drugi tego dnia ucałował dłonie swojej matki.

* * *

Sleipnir biegała wokół nich jak oszalała, wyraźnie podekscytowana zbliżającą się podróżą. Miała zaledwie dwa i pół roku, a wyglądała na co najmniej cztery. Tę cechę też zapewne musiała odziedziczyć po matce. Z tego co Loki wiedział Jotuni podobnie jak Asgardczycy dojrzewają dość powoli, osiągając dorosły wygląd dopiero między trzydziestym, a czterdziestym rokiem życia, tymczasem Sleipnir rosła w niesamowitym tempie i mimo młodego wieku już potrafiła wypowiadać wiele słów i łączyć je w proste zdania. Jej rozwojem najbardziej zafascynowany był Thor, który pojawiając się co kilka miesięcy, ledwo poznawał swoją bratanicę. Ta jednak zawsze reagowała na niego bardzo entuzjastycznie, i gdyby nie świadomość, że nie łączą ich więzy krwi, Loki mógłby przysiąc, że w jakiś tajemniczy sposób odziedziczyła pogodę ducha Gromowładnego. A może to po prostu on zawsze zachowywał się jak wieczne dziecko?

Teraz Sleipnir biegała wokół całego lądowiska, oglądając z fascynacją tak sam statek, jak i wszystko znajdujące się naokoło. Pięć razy zdążyła już wejść do środka i wybiec na zewnątrz, a także osiem razy spytała kiedy wreszcie ruszą w drogę. Ostatecznie więc Miriady wzięła ją na ręce i razem z Thorem weszli do środka.

Loki pomachał córce, kiedy ta wyglądała z okien kokpitu, a kiedy Mistrz 15 wystartował i zniknął wśród innych latających pojazdów, mag zszedł z lądowiska i udał się w stronę domu. Kiedy wszedł do ich mieszkania uderzyła w niego cisza, jakiej nie słyszał tutaj od bardzo dawna. Pokoje były puste, a on został sam. Ostatnim czasy nie miał zbyt wiele okazji do samotności. W sumie to odkąd przybył na Sakaar niemal piętnaście lat temu. Dawniej cisza i samotność były dobrze znanymi towarzyszkami jego życia. Przesiadywał w bibliotece, próbując wiedzą wypełnić tę pustkę, którą czuł w środku. Nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, ale teraz zastanawiając się nad tym, dochodził do wniosku, że książki były jego jedyną ucieczką przed rzeczywistością. Jego jedynym sposobem na zagłuszenie bólu.

Podszedł do kuchennego blatu i nalał sobie do szklanki zostawioną przez Miriady lemoniadę, a potem przeszedł do salonu i usiadł na kanapie, wsłuchując się w ciszę.

\- Piętnaście lat… - wyszeptał sam do siebie.

Wiele się w tym czasie wydarzyło. Poznał Miriady, pojednał się z Thorem, przez niemal półtora roku był mentorem Clinta, a w końcu został ojcem Sleipnir. Sakaar rzeczywiście okazało się dla niego łaskawą przystanią i niewątpliwie lubił to miejsce, z jego chaosem i szaleństwami Arcymistrza. A jednak teraz siedząc w przejmującej ciszy swojego mieszkania, nie mógł odegnać nieprzyjemnych myśli. Za kilka godzin cała jego rodzina, wszyscy którzy kiedykolwiek byli i teraz są dla niego bliscy, znajdą się w Asgardzie. Początkowo nie chciał się zgodzić, obawiał się, ze Sleipnir jest za mała na taką podróż, teraz jednak już nie miał tego argumentu. Szybko wyrosła, a Loki wiedział jak bardzo Frigga pragnie poznać swoją wnuczkę. Nie miał prawa jej tego odmawiać. I teraz został sam. Pośród pustych, cichych pokoi ich wspólnego domu. Dom… to nie miejsce, to osoby, które są dla ciebie ważne. A wszystkie te, dla niego najważniejsze, zmierzają do miejsca dla niego niedostępnego. Tam gdzie on nie mógł za nimi podążyć. I choć nie chciał sam przed sobą się do tego przyznać, ta świadomość doskwierała mu bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

Opuścisz Asgard, tym razem na zawsze. Będziesz wolny, ale twoja noga już nigdy tu nie postanie…

Słowa Odyna dudniły mu w uszach. Pochylił się do przodu i wsparł przedramiona na kolanach, wciąż w dłoniach trzymając pustą już szklankę. Westchnął ciężko starając się zapanować na kłębiącymi się emocjami. Nie chciał patrzeć na to w ten sposób, spoglądać w przeszłość i rozpamiętywać swoje błędy i porażki. To niczego już nie zmieni. A jednak czuł jak nieprzyjemna, żelazna obręcz zaciska się wokół niego. Nie potrafił się od tego uwolnić. To była jego kara. Choć musiało minąć wiele lat, nim zrozumiał, że Odyn nie ofiarował mu tylko wolności. W swej cierpliwej sprawiedliwości znalazł sposób, by Loki dogłębnie pożałował swoich czynów. A tylko taka kara ma sens, taka która odpowiednio zaboli, nawet jeśli nie nastąpi to od razu. Odyn był jednak doświadczonym sędzią. Znalazł dla Lokiego dotkliwą karę, za którą jednocześnie Loki nie potrafił go nienawidzić. Bo jak mógłby go nienawidzić za swoją banicję, skoro tutaj spotkało go tyle szczęścia.

Mag jeszcze raz ciężko westchnął, a potem spojrzał w sufit, choć jego wzrok spoglądał dużo dalej. Daleko poza Sakaar, na drugi skraj wszechświata, gdzie w wielkiej sali tronowej asgardzkiego pałacu, na złotym tronie zwykł zasiadać Odyn.

\- Wszechojcze… - wyszeptał, choć słowa dziwnie więzły mu w gardle. – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś zadowolony. Myślę, że osiągnąłeś pełny sukces. Udało ci się sprawić, że tęsknię za Asgardem, miejscem, które zdawało się, że ze wszech miar znienawidziłem. Teraz nie czuję już nienawiści, ani do złotego królestwa, ani do Thora, ani nawet do ciebie. Nie wiem, może tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie czułem, tylko sobie ją wmawiałem, by usprawiedliwić swoje czyny, by uprawomocnić swój gniew.

W swej mądrości pokonałeś mnie, w ogóle ze mną nie walcząc. Pokonałeś mnie, dając mi do ręki najniebezpieczniejszą z broni – wybór. Zazdroszczę ci przenikliwości, chciałbym też kiedyś osiągnąć podobną wprawę. Wiedziałeś od początku, prawda? Wiedziałeś, że bez względu jaką decyzję podejmę, będę jej żałować. Przecież mi to powiedziałeś, w swój przewrotny sposób. Życzyłeś mi bym nie żałował swego wyboru, choć doskonale wiedziałeś, że taki dzień w końcu nadejdzie. A dziś bezradnie patrzyłem jak cała moja rodzina mnie opuszcza i żałowałem każdej jednej myśli, która doprowadziła do tej sytuacji. Gratuluję ci, Wszechojcze i w nagrodę posyłam do ciebie mój największy skarb – naraz głos, choć niegłośniejszy od szeptu, wyraźnie mu zadrżał. – Proszę, opiekuj się nimi, bo to najcenniejsze co posiadam.

Westchnął, tłumiąc emocje i opuścił głowę, która ciążyła mu od nadmiaru myśli. Wiedział, że teraz czeka go wiele dni, w czasie, których będzie miał mnóstwo czasu na rozpamiętywanie tego wszystkiego. Wcale tego nie chciał, ale czuł, że kiedy już zaczął nie łatwo będzie mu przestać. W ciszy pustego mieszkania…

\- Wracaj do domu, Loki. – Naraz usłyszał głos Odyn, tak wyraźnie jakby ten stał tuż obok niego.

Uniósł głowę i ponownie spojrzał w sufit. Pusta szklanka, którą dotychczas trzymał, wypadła mu z dłoni i poturlała się po podłodze.

* * *

Odyn siedział w dużym, skórzanym fotelu ustawionym nieopodal ogromnego, marmurowego kominka. W środku płonął przyjemny, jaskrawy ogień, który oświetlał całą komnatę. Loki przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował ten jakże znajomy obrazek. Ile razy w przeszłości, wraz z Thorem siadali na rozłożony tu na podłodze wilczych skórach i słuchali opowieści o pradawnych czasach. Tych historii, które nigdzie nie zostały spisane, a które znał tylko Wszechojciec.

A teraz stał w tej komnacie i czuł się jak intruz. Loki znał wiele z tajemnych ścieżek, także tych, dzięki którym mógł samodzielnie opuścić Sakaar i dostać się do pałacu w Asgardzie zupełnie niepostrzeżenie. Ścieżek, których nie znał nikt innych, ani Odyn, ani nawet Heimdall. Wzrok tego drugiego był zresztą obecnie skupiony na Thorze, który wraz z Miriady był już w Alfheim. Kilka minut temu, na chwilę przed tym jak Loki znalazł się w pałacu, otworzył dla nich przejście do krainy elfów. Za parę minut i oni tutaj się znajdą. Teraz jednak nie potrafił o nich myśleć, jego wzrok i umysł skupione były na siedzącym przed nim władcy.

Odyn z pewnością wyczuł jego obecność, a mimo to nie odzywał się, najwyraźniej czekając, żeby to Loki uczyni pierwszy krok.

\- Wezwałeś mnie, Wszechojcze – odezwał się ten, wciąż stojąc w kącie pomieszczenia. Zupełnie niczym odbywające karę dziecko.

Odyn westchnął nieznacznie, po czym wstał z fotela i spojrzał w stronę maga. Jego twarz była poważna i jak zwykle nie zdradzająca żadnych emocji. A jednak we wzroku władcy było coś niespodziewanego, choć Loki nie potrafił tego do końca rozszyfrować.

Wszechojciec podszedł bliżej i przez długą chwilę milczał wpatrując się w maga intensywnie. Ten w końcu nie wytrzymał i spuścił wzrok. Wtedy też Odyn odwrócił spojrzenie i wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie policzysz mi tego jako złamania naszej umowy – odezwał się w końcu Loki, czując, że nie wytrzyma dłużej tej ciszy.

Naraz przez twarz Odyna przeszedł cień smutnego uśmiechu.

\- Loki…

Mag miał nadzieję usłyszeć coś więcej, tymczasem Odyn dalej milczał. To było bardzo do niego niepodobne. Z drugiej strony Loki nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie zbyt wiele nadziei. Wszak wyroki Wszechojca były ostateczne. A mimo to nie potrafił dłużej zachować spokoju.

\- Czy naprawdę pozwalasz mi wrócić? – zapytał pośpiesznie, jakby obawiając się, że zabraknie mu odwagi.

Władca pokiwał głową.

\- Tak, Loki.

Te dwa słowa, tak odmienne od tego co usłyszał lata temu, kiedy Odyn przedstawiał mu swoją propozycję.

\- Ale przecież powiedziałeś…

\- Pamiętam doskonale, co powiedziałem. Powiedziałem dokładnie to, co miałeś usłyszeć. – W końcu ponownie Odyn spojrzał w jego stronę, a mag wreszcie odgadł, co dostrzega w oczach władcy. Wzruszenie. – Znam cię, Loki. Lepiej niż zapewne byś sobie tego życzył. Dlatego też tamtego dnia usłyszałeś taką, a nie inną propozycję. Gdybym określił jakieś ramy czasowe twojego wygnania, dziesięć, piętnaście, czy choćby sto lat. Żyłbyś tylko z myślą, kiedy twój wyrok dobiegnie końca, a w efekcie zmarnotrawiłbyś ten czas. W taki sposób dałbym ci jedynie sposobność na podsycenie twojego gniewu. Znam twój charakter, wiem, że jesteś nie mniej uparty, od twego brata, choć okazujesz to w zupełnie inny sposób. Gdybyś wiedział, że kiedyś wrócisz, wykorzystałbyś ten czas na planowanie swojej zemsty na nas. Perspektywa powrotu zaślepiłaby cię tylko jeszcze bardziej i wtedy już zupełnie zgasłaby nadzieja na to, iż dojrzysz prawdę.

\- Prawdę?

\- Przecież wiesz o czym mówię. Czego najbardziej żałujesz?

Loki poczuł jak na szyi zaciska mu się obręcz. Spuścił głowę i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

\- Że nie dostrzegałem tego, co było dobre – powiedział przez ściśnięte gardło. – Widziałem tylko cień, nic ponadto. – Naraz, chyba dopiero teraz w pełni opadła kurtyna mroku, która go spowijała przez tak długi czas. Mroku który sam wokół siebie stworzył, swoją zazdrością, pychą i gniewem. – Nie dostrzegałem nawet, że ty…

Niespodziewanie poczuł, jak Odyn obejmuje go ramieniem i przygarnia do siebie. Loki nie wiedział jak na to zareagować, w pierwszej chwili cały zesztywniał, ale potem ogarnęło go tak przemoże uczucie ulgi, że nie potrafił dłużej stawiać oporu.

\- Przepraszam… ojcze.

\- Mój uparty, niepoprawny, chłopcze. – Głos Odyna był ściszony do szeptu, jakby te słowa miały dotrzeć tylko do uszu maga. – Nigdy więcej nie wątp w miłość twojej rodziny.

Loki nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej. Walczył, by jak dziecko nie zanieść się płaczem. Choć po prawdzie, kiedy obejmowało go silne ramię ojca, naprawdę czuł się z powrotem jak mały chłopiec. Jakby wszystko co złe, było jedynie sennym koszmarem.

Trwali tak przez długą chwilę, w końcu jednak Loki zebrał w sobie siłę, by wyprostować się i spojrzeć na ojca. Wtedy też dostrzegł stróżkę na policzku Odyna. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że dojrzy coś podobnego na zwykle surowej twarzy władcy. Poczuł bolesne ukłucie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele bólu zadał tym, którzy byli mu przecież tak bliscy. Nigdy nie zdoła już tego naprawić, żadne słowa nie zrekompensują zadanych krzywd. Teraz jednak mógł mieć przynajmniej nadzieję, że w przyszłości nie popełni tych samych błędów.

Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatni raz prosił o cokolwiek Odyna. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, już dawno przestał się łudzić, że ojciec spełni jakąkolwiek jego prośbę, z tego też powodu przestał w ogóle prosić. Tylko czy rzeczywiście tak było? Czy znowu gniew nie przysłonił mu rzeczywistości? Po raz kolejny postanowił spojrzeć poza cień.

* * *

Tamtego dnia z wielkim niepokojem wszedł do sali tronowej, gdzie obok schodów stał zagniewany Odyn. Był wściekły, po tym jak dotarła do niego wieść, że Loki notorycznie wykręca się od pobierania lekcji fechtunku. Był wtedy jeszcze bardzo młody, ale już zauważył, że nigdy nie dorówna Thorowi w sztuce władania bronią. Dlatego szukał każdej możliwej wymówki, by nie stawiać się na polach treningowych. Albo po prostu zaszywał się gdzieś w jakimś kącie, gdzie nikt nie mógł go znaleźć.

Doskonale wiedział, że ojciec tego nie pochwali i czuł się jak ostatni tchórz.

\- Co masz mi do powiedzenia? – zapytał Odyn, spoglądając na syna.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie będę więcej uciekał przez treningami – mruknął, wiedząc, co pragnie usłyszeć ojciec.

Odyn westchnął ciężko, kręcąc nieznacznie głową.

\- Wiem, że cenisz magię wyżej nad władanie bronią i wiem też, że już dawno się do tego zniechęciłeś. Nie mniej jako książę, nie możesz w ten sposób uciekać od obowiązków. Jesteś przykładem dla innych. Jeśli syn Odyna może podchodzić do nich w tak lekceważący sposób, to dlaczego pozostali mają postępować inaczej?

Loki spojrzał gdzieś w bok, nie mogąc znieść dłużej surowego spojrzenia ojca. Gdzieś w głębi wiedział jednak, że ma on rację.

\- Przepraszam, nie patrzyłem na to w ten sposób.

\- Wiem, dlatego właśnie zwracam ci na to uwagę. Wiele oczu, nie zawsze przychylnych, spogląda w naszą stronę. Niektórzy tylko wypatrują naszych porażek.

Loki skrzywił się nieznacznie.

\- No to będą mieli dużo okazji do satysfakcji. We władaniu bronią nie dorównuję nawet Sif.

Odyn uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- To akurat nie jest ujmą na honorze, w końcu to wyśmienita wojowniczka.

Loki również lekko się uśmiechnął. Ojciec podszedł bliżej, tak że stał teraz zaledwie krok od niego.

\- Thor nie lubi lekcji historii, a mimo to nigdy ich nie opuszcza – dodał po chwili.

Loki nie cierpiał takich porównań, zwłaszcza jak były tak boleśnie prawdziwe.

\- Postaram się bardziej – odpowiedział w końcu.

\- Niczego więcej nie oczekuję.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie i Loki zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może już iść, kiedy Odyn odezwał się ponownie.

\- Rozmawiałem ostatnio z Friggą na twój temat. Twierdzi, że nie jest w stanie nauczyć cię już niczego więcej.

Loki skrzywił się. To była jedna z kwestii, którą chciał poruszyć z ojcem. Teraz jednak był chyba najgorszy z możliwy momentów na to. W obecnej chwili, szczerze wątpił, by Odyn przystał na jego prośbę.

\- Chciałbym udać się do Alfheim – rzucił bez większej nadziei.

\- Elfy posiadają olbrzymią wiedzę w zakresie magii. Wbrew jednak pozorom oni również przykładają dużą wagę do innych aspektów.

Loki pokiwał głową, doskonale rozumiejąc aluzję. Naraz poczuł ciężką rękę ojca na swoim ramieniu.

\- Jeśli wszyscy trzej wasi nauczyciele uznają twoje postępy za wystarczające, otworzysz sobie drogę do Alfheim i ich wiedzy – stwierdził ostatecznie Odyn.

* * *

Przypominając sobie tamten dzień, Loki w pełni pojął słowa Friggi, o tym że Odyn nie robi niczego bez przyczyny. Nic bardziej nie zmotywowało młodego maga do treningów niż tamte słowa ojca. A umiejętności jakie wtedy nabył wielokrotnie uratowały mu skórę w przyszłości. Czy więc teraz też mógł liczyć, że jego prośba zostanie spełniona, nawet jeśli zapewne kłóciła się z planami Wszechojca?

\- Pragnę pozostać na Sakaar – powiedział, spoglądając na Odyna. – To ojczyzna Miriady i tam urodziła się Sleipnir. Chciałbym jednak, by Asgard pozostał dla mnie otwarty, jeśli to możliwe.

Widział wyraźnie jak Odyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie ukrywam, że liczyłem na coś innego – odparł po chwili namysłu. – Nie zamierzam jednak trzymać cię tutaj na siłę. Jeśli tam jesteś szczęśliwy, nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Choć wątpię, by równą wyrozumiałością wykazała się twoja matka.

Loki uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Dziękuję, ojcze.

Odyn spojrzał w stronę okna i naraz jego twarz całkiem się rozpogodziła.

\- O wilku mowa, właśnie przybyli – dodał, gestem głowy wskazując na dwie osoby z dzieckiem zmierzające w stronę pałacu. – Chodźmy, zakładam, że ucieszą się na twój widok.

Loki skinął głową i razem opuścili komnatę.

* * *

Wyszli na pałacowe schody w momencie gdy Frigga, która wyszła naprzeciw gości, właśnie brała na ręce małą Sleipnir i śmiała się do niej w ten niezwykle ciepły sposób, który Loki tak dobrze pamiętał z dzieciństwa. Teraz już pamiętał.

\- Tato! – zawołała dziewczynka, kiedy go dostrzegła znad ramienia królowej.

Cała trójka spojrzała w jego stronę, a na ich twarzach odmalowało się nieskończone zdumienie, gdy zobaczyli jak zbliża się do nich w towarzystwie Odyna.

\- Ale jak to… - pierwsza odezwała się Frigga, kiedy stanęli przy nich.

Wszechojciec wciąż uśmiechał się lekko i Loki nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenie, że dostrzega w jego wzroku autentyczne rozbawienie. Zupełnie jakby… zupełnie jakby właśnie wykręcił żart stulecia własnej małżonce. Nigdy, przenigdy nie posądzałby Odyna o podobne poczucie humoru.

\- Myślę, że to odpowiedni moment, by rodzina znowu znalazła się w komplecie – odpowiedział Wszechojciec.

Oczy królowej zalśniły niebezpiecznie łzami, po czym delikatnie odstawiła dziecko na ziemię i podeszła do syna. Kiedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Loki miał wrażenie, że zaraz ugną się pod nim kolana. Zebrał się jednak w sobie i bez słowa objął matkę. Był skończonym draniem, skoro potrafił zadać tej kobiecie tyle bólu i ostatnim głupcem, że tego nie dostrzegał. I największym szczęściarzem, że ona wciąż potrafiła mu to wszystko wybaczyć.

Kątem oka dostrzegł uśmiechających się Miriady i Thora. Uśmiech tego ostatniego po prostu nie mógł już być szerszy.

* * *

Z pewnym niepokojem Loki musiał przyznać, że Odyn miał rację. We wszystkim, także w tym, że matka absolutnie nie brała pod uwagę, by mieli szybko wrócić na Sakaar. Jeszcze tego samego dnia w pałacu odbyła się wielka uczta, gdzie całemu dworowi został przedstawiony nowy członek rodziny królewskiej. Sleipnir, ze swoim radosnymi i żywiołowym usposobieniem bez trudu zjednywała sobie wszystkich, a jej głośny śmiech słychać było w całym pałacu.

Loki wiele godzin spędził w towarzystwie matki, opowiadając jej tak o swoich podróżach, jak i życiu na Sakaar. Frigga autentycznie nie odstępowała go na krok, jakby w obawie, że gdy go zostawi, to on znowu zniknie na kolejne lata.

Ostatecznie postanowili pozostać w Asgardzie nieco dłużej niż zakładał początkowy plan. I kiedy uroczysta atmosfera nieco opadła, a życie wróciło na bardziej normalne tory, Loki niespodziewanie poczuł się jak za dawnych lat. Znów mógł swobodnie przemierzać pałacowe korytarze i choć wciąż niektóry spoglądali na niego podejrzliwie, to teraz już zupełnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Nigdy nie był ulubieńcem tłumów, ale doświadczenie nauczyło go, że wcale nie jest mu to potrzebne do szczęścia.

Kilka dni później, kiedy stał na jednym z pałacowych tarasów i cieszył oczy widokiem zachodu słońca nad złotym królestwem, usłyszał zbliżające się w jego stronę kroki. Zbyt delikatne jak na wojownika, ale jednak nie pasujące do żadnej damy dworu. Sif.

Zarówno jej, jak i wojowniczego trio nie widział od czasu ich wizyty na Sakaar. W czasie powitalnej uczty też nie towarzyszyli Thorowi jak zwykle. Oczywiście widział gdzieś przemykającą się wojowniczkę, ale najwyraźniej ona nie radowała się specjalnie z jego powrotu. Cóż, nie zamierzał jej winić.

Kiedy kobieta zatrzymała się kilka kroków od niego, odwrócił się i przywitał ją gestem głowy.

\- Lady Sif.

Wojowniczka skinęła głową i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała mu się z zaciętą miną. Ostatecznie jednak podeszła bliżej i również wsparła się na balustradzie tarasu. Nie miała na sobie swej zwyczajowej zbroi, lecz cienką, srebrną tunikę, która doskonale sprawdzała się w czasie asgardzkiego lata.

\- Słyszałam, że nie zamierzasz zostać w pałacu na stałe – odezwała się w końcu.

A więc o to chodziło. Przyszła się upewnić, czy rzeczywiście jego osoba nie będzie zatruwać ich życia zbyt długo.

\- Możesz być spokojna, za kilka dni wracamy do domu – odparł lekkim tonem, jakby zupełnie nie dostrzegł podtekstu ukrytego w jej słowach. Niektórych po prostu nie zdoła przekonać, nie zamierzał się z tego powodu zadręczać. Sif była i wciąż jest nieprzejednana.

Tylko czemu w takim razie dostrzegł jakby nieznaczny grymas rozczarowania na jej twarzy.

\- Thor wie? Będzie niepocieszony.

\- Rozmawiałem z nim. Zaakceptował moją decyzję. Choć jestem zaskoczony, najwyraźniej dojrzał na tyle, by wreszcie dostrzegać, że niektórzy mogą mieć inne zdanie od niego.

Sif prychnęła nieznacznie.

\- On zawsze to dostrzegał, nie jest głupi.

Tym razem Loki nie wytrzymał i jego twarz wykrzywił nieco złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Proszę cię, Sif. Kogo próbujesz oszukać? Przecież sama w to nie wierzysz. Może rzeczywiście nie jest głupi, ale z pewnością uparty. Ile razy w przeszłości próbowaliśmy do czegoś go przekonać? Ile razy nawet ty odniosłaś porażkę w tej materii?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego kątem oka, z dezaprobatą, jakby jego spoufalający się ton, co najmniej ją obraził. Potem jednak westchnęła ciężko i ponownie rozgoryczenie wypłynęło na jej twarz. Ewidentnie coś jej ciążyło, jakieś myśli, choć wciąż nie była zdecydowana, czy chce się nimi dzielić akurat z Lokim.

\- Nie zamierzam wracać, do tego co było dawniej – dodał już zupełnie poważnie.

\- Szkoda… - mruknęła i było to chyba najbardziej nieoczekiwane ze stwierdzeń.

Po prawdzie nie wiedział jak na to zareagować, nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, kobieta spojrzała na niego otwarcie, a smutek wyraźnie odmalowywał się na jej twarzy.

\- Może ty nie tęsknisz za przeszłością, ale ja tak. I nie chodzi mi tutaj o ciebie, ale o nas wszystkich. Przez stulecia żyliśmy razem, bawiliśmy się razem i razem walczyliśmy. Wydawało się, że będziemy podążać ramię w ramię aż do nastania Ragnaroka. Tymczasem teraz wszystko się rozpadło. I choć wydaje się to absurdalne, wszystko zaczęło się wraz z twoim odejściem. Mimo, że zawsze stałeś nieco na uboczu, pochłonięty innymi sprawami, mający inne cele od reszty, to jednak byłeś naszym towarzyszem. I po tym jak cię zabrakło, wszystko zachwiało się w posadach.

Niespodziewanie głos Sif stężał i miejsce smutku zajął gniew. O dziwo jednak tym razem nie był skierowany na Lokiego.

\- Thor jest wiecznie nieobecny. Sprawy Midgardu i śmiertelników zajmują go bardziej niż Asgard. Hogun wrócił do ojczyzny, Volstagg ostatecznie osiadł na wsi wraz z rodziną, a Fandral… - Wyraz obrzydzenia na twarzy kobiety wystarczył za cały komentarz na temat obecnego zajęcia szermierza. – Zostałam sama.

Loki już miał na końcu języka kąśliwą uwagę, ale powstrzymał się. Kopanie leżącego nie było nawet w jego stylu.

\- Nawet gdybym został w Asgardzie, to i tak niczego by nie zmieniło – odpowiedział za to.

Kobieta pokiwała nieznacznie głową. Gniew powoli ją opuszczał.

\- Wiem. Nigdy nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale zazdroszczę ci elastyczności. Jesteś jak woda, zawsze odnajdziesz swój kształt, bez względu na naczynie w którym się znajdziesz. Potrafiłeś odnaleźć się nawet w sytuacji wydawać by się mogło beznadziejnej i przekułeś ją na własną korzyść.

Loki prychnął nieznacznie. To chyba były pierwsze słowa uznania ze strony Sif, jakie usłyszał od… usłyszał kiedykolwiek.

\- To zrób to samo – odparł po chwili. – Jesteś wystarczająco silna i zapalczywa, by wykuć sobie własną ścieżkę. Poza tym Thor wróci. Prędzej czy później Asgard upomni się o swego przyszłego króla, a kiedy to nastąpi, będzie potrzebował kogoś, kto go wesprze i będzie głosem jego rozsądku. Wiem, że w przeszłości ojciec widział mnie na tym miejscu, ja jednak uważam, że to rola pisana dla ciebie.

Sif spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, najwyraźniej był ostatnią osobą od której spodziewała się podobnych słów.

\- Zmieniłeś się…

\- Jak my wszyscy, czyż nie?

Chyba pierwszy raz wojownicza zgodziła się z nim, nie doszukując się w tym zdaniu żadnego podstępu.

* * *

Strażnik Obserwatorium jak zwykle przywitał go lekkim skinieniem głowy i spojrzeniem nie wyrażającym ani cienia emocji. Clint zdążył już do tego przywyknąć, więc odpowiedział uprzejmym uśmiechem i kilkoma konwencjonalnymi słowami powitania. Nie miał ochoty wchodzić w konflikt z Heimdallem, zwłaszcza, że to dzięki niemu mógł korzystać bez ograniczeń z zasobów zawartych w wielkiej asgardzkiej bibliotece.

Przybywał tutaj przynajmniej raz w miesiącu, by oddać wcześniej pożyczone tomy i wziąć następne. Początkowo sprawujący pieczę na biblioteką Gulst patrzył bardzo krzywo na śmiertelnika ośmielającego dotykać jego bezcennych zbiorów. Teraz jednak po niemal dwóch latach regularnych wizyt, witał go wręcz z radością i często był skłonny nawet służyć radą co do następnych wyborów. Zapewne to, że Clint zawsze oddawał księgi w nienaruszonym stanie miało duży wpływ na wzrost sympatii bibliotekarza.

\- Witaj, przyjacielu Barton - odezwał się Gulst, kiedy zobaczył Clinta w drzwiach. Łucznik nadal zachodził w głowę, co Asgardczycy mają z tymi "przyjaciółmi". Zdążył zauważyć, że nazywają tak każdą znajomą osobę, choćby poznali ją ledwo godzinę temu.

\- Cześć, Gulst - odparł Clint, stawiając przy obszernej ladzie przyniesioną ze sobą torbę, z której zaczął po chwili wyjmować kolejne książki.

Bibliotekarz oglądał każdą skrupulatnie, po czym odkładał na stos przeznaczony do późniejszej segregacji.

\- Macie jakieś święto, czy coś? Widziałem pełno flag królewskiej rodziny rozwieszonych w mieście.

Gulst odłożył ostatnią księgę, po czym otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, ale niespodziewanie zamknął je jakby z niewielkim wahaniem. Jego wzrok przez chwilę zatrzymał się w jakimś odległym punkcie biblioteki. Odruchowo Clint spojrzał w tamtą stronę, ale nie dostrzegł niczego nadzwyczajnego. Skupił się przez moment, by aktywować Wzrok Jastrzębia, jak lubił nazywać umiejętność dostrzegania przepływu energii w otoczeniu, nic to jednak nie dało, wszystko nadal wyglądało zupełnie normalnie.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nic. Musiało mi się wydawać, że widziałem jakiegoś gryzonia - odparł Gulst, już zupełnie spokojnie. - A odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, to tak, tydzień temu odbyła się spora uroczystość w rodzinie królewskiej, flagi wciąż wiszą, bo zwykle po takich wydarzeniach biesiady trwają przez wiele dni.

\- Wy to wiecie jak robić imprezy.

\- Nic nie wprawia Asgardu w lepszy nastrój niż dobre jedzenie, wino i muzyka.

Clint zaśmiał się nieznacznie, po czym skinął głową w stronę bibliotekarza i ruszył między regały z książkami. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Między dwoma rzędami półek, na środku przejścia leżał jakiś oprawiony w skórę wolumin. To było co najmniej niecodzienne, Gulst dostałby zawału, gdyby to zobaczył. Chcą uchronić Asgardczyka przed podobnymi stresami, łucznik podszedł bliżej i podniósł książkę. Znał ją, była jedną z pierwszych, którą w ogóle czytał. Kiedy przyjrzał się bliżej, zobaczył, że spośród stron wystaje jakaś karteczka. Wyciągnął ją i odczytał.

"Według teorii przepływów, energia zawsze będzie dążyć do równowagi, przepływając między punktami silniejszymi do tych słabiej zasilonych."

Pamiętał to zdanie, aczkolwiek mógłby przysiąc, że nie pochodziło ono z tej książki. Tknięty dziwnym przeczuciem, odłożył tom na półkę, po czym zaczął poszukiwać tego, który zawierał cytowany fragment. Po dwóch, góra trzech minutach zdołał go odnaleźć i z lekkim drżeniem ekscytacji odkrył, że w nim również znajdowała się podobna karteczka.

"Vaslo Trotison zakładał bilans materii przedstawiany w postaci piramidy wpływów. Dopiero po dogłębnej analizie można dostrzec luki w jego rozumowaniu."

Teraz Clint miał już niemal pewność, że ktoś zabawiał się z nim w jakiś dziwaczny quiz wiedzy. Oczywiście zamierzał podjąć rękawicę. Na szczęście zawsze miał dobrą pamięć do przeczytanych tekstów.

W ciągu kilkunastu kolejnych minut zagłębiał się coraz bardziej w bibliotekę, odnajdując następne zagadki. Zauważył również, że każda kolejna dotyczyła bardziej skomplikowanych zagadnień, powodując że odnalezienie właściwej księgi stawało się coraz trudniejsze. Przy ostatniej dopiero trzecia próba okazała się trafiona. Wtedy też kiedy znalazł wreszcie upragnioną wskazówkę, zobaczył na karteczce napisane tylko dwa słowa: "odwróć się". Wykonał polecenie, nim nawet w pełni jego umysł zdążył przetworzyć wiadomość i zobaczył stojącego pod ścianą, perfidnie uśmiechniętego Lokiego.

\- Naprawdę nie szkoda ci energii na wyprowadzanie mnie w pole? Nawet dla ciebie utrzymanie tyle czasu iluzji musi być obciążające.

Loki zaśmiał się niemal otwarcie.

\- No wiesz, Clint, spodziewałem się po tobie nieco więcej.

Łucznik zmarszczył brwi, po czym aktywował wzmocniony wzrok i w jednej chwili zrozumiał swój błąd.

\- Co ty do cholery robisz w Asgardzie?! - zawołał, lecz nim mag zdążył odpowiedzieć, powiązał fakty. - Ta impreza tydzień temu... Była z twojego powodu.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Po części.

Clint uśmiechął się i podszedł bliżej.

\- A twierdziłeś, że Asgard jest już na dobre dla ciebie zamknięty.

\- Cóż, Wszechojciec okazał się bardziej miłosierny niż kiedykolwiek mógłbym przypuszczać.

Tym razem łucznik zaśmiał się już całkiem otwarcie.

\- A więc to ciebie widział Gulst, kiedy z nim rozmawiałem. To ty byłeś tym "gryzoniem".

Uśmiech na twarzy maga stał się jeszcze bardziej podstępny.

\- Poprosiłem go niewerbalnie, by zachował milczenie, inaczej popsułby całą zabawę. Akurat on jest jednym z nielicznych mieszkańców Asgardu, którzy mają dla mnie nieco szacunku, więc nie musiałem uciekać się do gróźb.

\- Mam wrażenie, że on szanuje wszystkich, którzy szanują książki.

\- Istotnie.

Clint nigdy głośno by się do tego nie przyznał, ale naprawdę ucieszył się na widok maga. Dobrze wiedział, że zakaz wstępu do Asgardu ciążył Lokiemu, choć oczywiście on nigdy o tym nie mówił. Ale Clint wiedział, spędzili razem wystarczająco dużo czasu, by nauczył się rozpoznawać pewne jego specyficznie zachowania. Na przykład teraz był niemal przekonany, że Loki nie mówi mu wszystkiego.

\- Miriady też tu jest? - zapytał, po krótkiej chwili milczenia.

Loki skinął głową, po czym ruszył w stronę niewielkiego balkonu, gestem głowy dając znać agentowi, by ten podążył za nimi. Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, Clint zobaczył rozciągające się poniżej pałacowe ogrody. Niemal natychmiast dostrzegł również dwie kobiety, siedzące na ławce i rozmawiające o czymś z przejęciem. Jedna z nich, o złotej sukni i takich samych włosach, z wyglądy zbyt podobna był do Thora, by mogła być kimkolwiek innym niż królową Firggą, natomiast kolor skóry drugiej nie pozostawiał cienia wątpliwości, że była to towarzyszka Lokiego. Nie były jednak same, tuż obok nich, na trawie siedziała i zrywała kwiatki mała dziewczynka o charakterystycznej różowej skórze.

\- Nazywa się Sleipnir - rzucił Loki, kiedy zobaczył na czym skupił się wzrok łucznika. - I to dzięki niej wróciłem do łask.

\- O rany, skóra zdjęta z matki - odparł Clint, a widząc nieco zniesmaczone spojrzenie maga, szybko dodał. - Tak się u nas mówi, znaczy że podobna.

Loki skinął nieznacznie głową i przez dłuższą chwilę obserwowała kobiety na dole.

\- I co teraz? Zostaniecie w Asgardzie?

Mag zaprzeczył gestem głowy.

\- Nie, za kilka dni wracamy na Sakaar.

Loki nie musiał tłumaczyć dlaczego. Może uzyskał amnestię u ojca i rodzina przyjęła go z otwartymi ramionami, ale na tyle na ile Clint zdążył poznać Asgardczyków, to łatwo było się domyśleć, że "zdradziecki" brat Thora nie prędko będzie tutaj mile widziany. Tak jak sam powiedział, Gulst ma do niego nieco szacunku, inni zapewne nie są tak wyrozumiali. Jego dziecko zostałoby tutaj napiętnowane.

\- Zejdźmy do nich, Miriady ucieszy się na twój widok - zasugerował Loki, po czym dosłownie sekundę później stali kilkadziesiąt metrów niżej, na miękkiej, soczyście zielonej trawie pałacowego ogrodu. Niemal natychmiast obie kobiety spojrzały w ich stronę.

\- Clint! - zawołała młodsza z nich, poderwała się z ławki, szybkim krokiem pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i objęła go za szyję. - Jak miło znów cię zobaczyć - dodała, całując go w policzek.

\- Ciebie również, do twarzy ci w tych asgardzkich ciuszkach - odparł rozbawiony Clint. Przyzwyczajony był raczej do skąpych strojów, które zwykła nosić w upalnym Sakaar, teraz natomiast miała na sobie długą, biała suknię, z kilkoma złotymi dodatkami. - Wyglądasz jak księżniczka.

Miriady zamyślała sie na moment.

\- W końcu jestem dziewczyną księcia, czyż nie? - odparła i oboje zaśmiali się na to oświadczenie.

Z niemal bolesną świadomością Clint zdał sobie sprawę jak strasznie tęsknił za nimi, za Sakaar, za tym wszystkim co zostawił za sobą ponad dwa lata temu. Wiedział, też że dla nich minęło znacznie więcej czasu.

\- Sleipnir, choć poznasz wujka Clinta - zawołała po chwili Miriady, kiedy już oswobodziła go z uścisku.

Kilkuletnia dziewczynka właśnie biegała dookoła zbliżającej się w ich stronę królowej. Na słowa matki zmieniła kierunek i podbiegła do nowej osoby. Była niesamowicie podobna do Miriady, taka sama różowa skóra, czerwony oczy i włosy. A jednak wyraz jej twarzy, choć nadal bardzo dziecinny, nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, kto jest jej ojcem. Cóż wszechświat z pewnością będzie musiał się przygotować na nadejście kolejnego trickstera.

\- Cześć, maleńka - powiedział Clint, kucając przy dziecku i tarmosząc jego włosy.

Dziewczynka zaśmiała się, a potem pobiegła dalej, najwyraźniej mając zbyt wiele energii, by móc ustać na dłużej w miejscu.

\- Ty musisz być Clinton Barton, przyjaciel naszej rodziny z Midgardu - odezwała się królowa, kiedy stanęła koło nich.

Łucznik wyprostował się i powitał władczynie gestem głowy.

\- Pani. To dla mnie zaszczyt - odparł starając się nadać swemu głosowi jak najbardziej oficjalny ton. Mimo że znał Thora i okazjonalnie pojawiał się w Asgardzie, nigdy nie miał okazji spotkać żadnego członka rodziny królewskiej. Ostatecznie był tylko śmiertelnikiem, pośród bogów.

\- Wiele dobrego słyszałam o tobie i twoich towarzyszach - dodała Frigga, uśmiechając się w bardzo łagodny i przyjazny sposób.

Królowa wydawała się promienieć i dopiero po chwili Clint zrozumiał, że przecież przed paroma dniami odzyskała syna. Oczywiście nie było między nimi ani krzty podobieństwa, ale doskonale pamiętał z opowieści Lokiego, że to właśnie ona przekazała mu cała swoją magiczną wiedzę. O niej jednej mag nigdy nie powiedział złego słowa i zawsze nazywał nie inaczej jak "matka". Chcąc nie chcąc, Clint musiał przyznać, że Loki był naprawdę głupi, skoro dla zaspokojenia własnych ambicji, omal nie stracił czegoś tak cennego. Łucznik pamiętał własną matkę jak przez mgłę, zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem. Tym łatwiej było mu docenić podobny skarb.

\- Jestem tylko agentem wypełniającym obowiązki, żaden ze mnie bohater.

\- Przemawia przez pana ogromna skromność. Czy zechcesz dołączyć do nas przy wieczerzy?

\- Nie planowałem zostać w Asgardzie tak długo, po prawdzie przyszedłem tylko zwrócić książki.

Naraz Miriady uwiesiła mu się na szyi.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się Clint, przecież królowej się nie odmawia.

\- Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to nie pozostawiono mi wyboru.

* * *

Asgardzkie biesiady, nawet te będące zwykłą kolacją były niczym uczta weselna na Ziemi. Wszyscy śmiali się, tańczyli i zalewali się litrami tutejszych alkoholi. Dla spokoju ducha Clint wolał nawet nie próbować go pić, chciał jednak wrócić do domu o własnych siłach. Nie było to jednak łatwe, ponieważ siedział przy jednym stole z Thorem i jego towarzyszami, z których jeden, imieniem Volstagg stanowczo nie znosił abstynentów.

\- To wielka ujma dla asgardzkiego domu, że odmawiasz napicia się z nami - naciskał brodaty wojownik.

\- Uważaj, Clint. Volstagg jeszcze gotowy wyzwać cię na pojedynek z tego powodu - rzucił Loki, który siedział po drugiej stronie stołu. - Jeszcze ze dwa czy trzy pucharki wina i z pewnością to zrobi.

Mówiąc to mag przesunął po stole kufel wypełniony piwem, wprost pod nos łucznika. Ten zrezygnowany chwycił go i pociągnął kilka głębokich łyków, ku radości tak Volstagga, jak i pozostałych. Ku swemu zdziwieniu, choć nie dał po sobie nic poznać, zauważył, ze choć trunek pachniał i wyglądał jak piwo, to w smaku był zupełnie obojętny, niczym czysta woda.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że to twój ulubiony alkohol - skomentował, spoglądając w stronę maga. Ten na potwierdzenie tych słów, uniósł pucharek z winem w geście toastu.

Znając już w pewnym stopniu tajniki sztuki magicznej Clint doskonale rozumiał dlaczego Loki woli zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Aż strach pomyśleć do czego byłby zdolny, gdyby w pijacki amoku stracił panowanie nad sobą.

\- Jego ulubiony? Chyba żartujesz, on zawsze tylko sączy te swoje cienkie winka - rzucił Volstagg.

\- Wybacz, przyjacielu, ale obawiam się, że moje wino zwaliłoby cię z nóg, nim podaliby przystawki.

\- Oszczerstwo, nie ma takiego napitku, który...

\- A pamiętasz swoją wizytę na Sakaar - wtrącił Thor, wyraźnie rozbawiony przechwałkami wojownika.

\- Właśnie, zasnąłeś nim skończyliśmy jeść obiad - zgodziła się Sif.

\- Co na takie zachowania powiedziała, by twoja szacowna małżonka? - zapytał Loki, uśmiechając się podstępnie.

\- Jej w to nie mieszaj. Jest w domu i nie musi wiedzieć, że dołączyłem do waszej kompanii.

\- Czyli miało cię tutaj nie być?

Wojownik zaśmiał się, choć wyraźnie zakłopotany.

\- Powiedzmy, że oczekiwała mojego powrotu po południu.

\- Czeka cię jutro ciężki dzień, przyjacielu - skomentował Thor, na skutek czego wszyscy się roześmiali.

Naraz, w połowie drugiego dania, niespodziewanie do ich stołu podszedł strażnik Bifrostu.

\- Witaj, Heimdallu. Czy dołączysz do nas? - zapytał Gromowładny.

Strażnik skinął głową na powitanie najpierw jemu, potem Lokiemu i Miriady, a w końcu pozostałym zebranym.

\- Niestety przynoszę złe wieści - to mówiąc, spojrzał w stronę Clinta. - Niepokojące rzeczy mają właśnie miejsce w Midgardzie.

\- Niepokojące? Co masz na myśli?

\- W sercu wielkiego miasta, Nowego Jorku, otworzył się portal i potężna istota przedostała się do waszego świata.

Clint niemal natychmiast poderwał się z krzesła. Inwazja Chitauri stanęła mu przed oczami.

\- To nie te same legiony, co przed laty - uprzedził jego pytanie Heimdall. - Tym razem to demoniczny byt, który nie powinien się nigdy znaleźć w Midgardzie.

\- Muszę wracać!

Strażnik skinął głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Clint niemal natychmiast podążył za nim.

* * *

Od stołu wstał także Thor, a po chwili również Loki. Mag był pełen złych przeczuć. Skoro to nie Chitauri, czy inni słudzy Szalonego Tytana, to odpowiedź zdawała się być tylko jedna. Najwyraźniej Stark odniósł sukces, choć zapewne liczył na zupełnie odmienny efekt swoich działań. Wciąż jednak był związany układem zawartym z Odynem. Wcześniej rozmawiali na temat Asgardu, więc nie był piwem, czy jego amnestia obejmuje również Midgard. Loki odwrócił się w stronę głównego stołu w sali i spojrzał pytająco na ojca. Ten jedynie bardzo nieznacznie skinął głową, jednak to wystarczyło mu za całą odpowiedź. Bez dalszego wahania ruszył w stronę drzwi, podążając za Clintem i Thorem.

\- Czy aktywowała sie sfera, którą badał Stark? - zapytał Loki w czasie drogi.

\- Na to wygląda - odparł strażnik.

Słysząc to Thor spojrzał najpierw na Heimdall, a potem na brata.

\- Zdołamy ją zatrzymać?

\- Zobaczymy, jak dotrzemy na miejsce.

Gromowładny uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

\- Widziałem, że ojciec się zgodził. Wracają stare dobre czasy.

Mag prychnął nieznacznie.

\- Jak zwykle przyjdzie mi ratować twoją skórę. Ciężko to nazwać przyjemnym wspomnieniem.

\- Bo już ci uwierzę. Przecież widać, że aż się palisz do tego - skomentował Thor, klepiąc Lokiego po ramieniu. Ten wywrócił oczami, ale po prawdzie nawet nie próbował zaprzeczyć.

Po kilku minutach znaleźli się w Obserwatorium i strażnik aktywował Bifrost.

\- Przeniosę was najbliżej jak to możliwe miejsca, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się sfera.

Thor skinął głową i po chwili strumień światła porwał ich do Midgardu.

Wylądowali w sercu Nowego Jorku, a to co zobaczyli, gdy zgasło światło przejścia, przerosło ich oczekiwania. Avengers Tower było mocno uszkodzone, duża część jej wschodniej ściany zawaliła sie, odsłaniając kilka najniższych pięter. Dalej od wieży widać było szeroka wyrwę między budynkami, jakby coś wyrżnęło sobie ścieżkę między nimi. Coś naprawdę dużego. Tuż nad wieżą można było dostrzec także niewielki portal, wciąż emanujący silną energią.

Światło otwartego Bifrostu najwyraźniej zostało dostrzeżone, bo po chwili zadzwonił telefon Clinta. Łucznik odebrał bez wahania.

\- Dobra, idziemy. Przekaż reszcie, że przyprowadziłem wsparcie. Tak, tak... nie... obydwaj. Nie żartuję, wyjaśnię jak przyjdziemy. - Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, rozłączył się i spojrzał na Asgardczyków. - Stark i reszta są w wieży.

Bracia skinęli głowami i razem ruszyli, opustoszałą już niemal ulicą Manhattanu. Najwyraźniej po ostatnim ataku, ludzie poprawili swoje metody ewakuacyjne, bo teraz widzieli zaledwie kilku spóźnionych uciekinierów.

Wejście do wieży było otwarte i zapraszało każdego, przede wszystkim dlatego, że szklane drzwi były rozsypane na milion kawałeczków. Weszli do środka, i Clint poprowadził ich schodami w dół, do podziemi, gdzie dotychczas przetrzymywana była sfera. Po chwili weszli do dużego laboratorium, które Loki pamiętał z dnia, gdy pomógł stabilizować, rozchwianą kulę. Niemal natychmiast dostrzeli Starka ubranego w swój skafander, choć z odsłoniętą twarzą, Kapitana Amerykę i agentkę Romanov. Obok nich, na dużym holograficznym projektorze wyświetlane było nagranie z satelity pokazujące duży, dość bezkształtny, obiekt, sunący powoli między budynkami. Tuż obok na drugim, mniejszym ekranie widoczny był portal, którym istota dostała się tutaj. Zaskakujące, że tak duże stworzenie zdołało przejść przez tak relatywnie małe przejście.

Kiedy weszli do środka, od razu zebrani spojrzeli w ich stronę, a Czarna Wdowa wymierzyła w nich pistolety.

\- Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł – rzucił Tony. – Miałeś się tu więcej nie pokazywać.

\- Spokojnie, przyjaciele – powiedział Thor wychodząc przed szereg i z rozmysłem stając między Avengersami, a swoim bratem. - Loki jest tutaj by pomóc.

\- Chyba, że od początku taki był jego zamiar – warknęła Natasha, wciąż wpatrując się bacznie w maga. – Może specjalnie pomógł Starkowi, żeby sprowadzić to coś na Ziemię.

\- Ostrzegałem, że nie wiadomo, co może się kryć po drugiej stronie - odparł spokojnie Loki, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- W sumie nie mogę zaprzeczyć – zawahał się Tony. – Coś tam wspominał takiego?

\- I znając ryzyko kontynuowałeś badania?! – zawołał Steve.

\- Liczyłem na przełomowe odkrycie, a nie że z środka wylezie wielki, radioaktywny pudding.

Clint nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Posłuchajcie, możemy tutaj długo teraz obrzucać się oskarżeniami, w tym czasie ten przerośnięty deser będzie dewastował Manhattan.

\- Ręczę za Lokiego – dodał z przekonaniem Thor.

\- Odważnie – mruknął ten, nawet nie próbując ukryć ewidentnego rozbawienia całym zamieszaniem.

\- Ja również – dorzucił od siebie Clint, co ostatecznie przekonało także Natashę, bo po chwili opuściła broń.

Cała trójka podeszła bliżej, do miejsca gdzie jeszcze nie dawno znajdowała się cała aparatura utrzymująca kulę. Teraz był tu jedynie spory krater i mnóstwo zgliszczy.

\- Zakładam, że sfera rozpadła się – rzucił Loki.

\- Bingo, Sherlocku. Kiedy otworzył się portal przyszliśmy tutaj, by spróbować ją dezaktywować, niestety nie było już czego wyłączać.

\- Prawdopodobnie była zbyt stara, by wytrzymać kolejną transmisję.

\- Za stara? – spytała z powątpiewaniem agentka Romanov.

Loki wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nawet potężne artefakty nie są w pełni odporne na upływ czasu. Jedne niszczeją inne stają się bezużyteczne.

\- Ale w takim razie, skoro sfera uległa zniszczeniu, to czemu portal wciąż jest otwarty – zapytał Thor, spoglądając w górę, gdzie w dziurze w suficie prześwitywało niebo i nieprzyjemny, nieregularny otwór.

Mag podszedł bliżej, przykucnął i podniósł coś, co wyglądało jak fragment wcześniejszej kuli. Teraz nie był jednak delikatnie plastyczny, a zupełnie stwardniał, niczym zastygła lawa.

\- Wykaż się, Clint – powiedział, rzucając element w stronę łucznika.

Ten chwycił odłamek, wziął głęboki wdech, a po chwili spojrzał w stronę portalu. Przez dłuższy moment wszyscy w milczeniu go obserwowali.

\- Coś po drugiej stronie zasila tak portal, jak i tę dziwną istotę. Wyraźnie widać jak energia jest pompowana w jego stronę.

\- Czy to dlatego wydawało nam się, że z każdą chwilą jest większy? – zapytał Steve.

Clint pokiwał głową.

\- Czyli priorytetem jest zamknięcie portalu – skwitował Tony. – Tylko jak?

\- Obawiam się, że jest tylko jeden sposób. Od drugiej strony.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Lokiego z niedowierzaniem. Najwyraźniej żadne z nich nie miało ochoty na tę samobójczą misję.

* * *

Z pewnością ani Clint, ani Tony nie tak sobie wyobrażali równoległy wszechświat. Po prawdzie liczyli na jakąś rozwiniętą cywilizację, pełną zupełnie nowych, gotowych do poznania wynalazków. Tymczasem trafili do świata, który wydawał się być zdominowany przez wielkie, powoli pożerające wszystko, czerwone gluty. Stali w jakiś ruinach czegoś, co mogło być pozostałościami dawnej, zapewne od wieków upadłej cywilizacji. Czy to inwazja tych pokracznych ameb doprowadziła do jej zapaści, trudno było teraz stwierdzić. Nie mieli zresztą czasu, żeby to analizować. Każda minuta spędzona tutaj powodowała, że kolejne obszary Nowego Jorku ulegały destrukcji.

\- Czy widziałeś kiedyś coś podobnego? – zapytał Tony w stronę Thora, który jako trzeci dołączył do wyprawy. Tylko on jako Asgardczyk, Stark w swoim skafandrze i Clint chroniony magią, mogli przetrwać w tym nieprzyjaznym otoczeniu.

\- Te istoty wyglądają niczym niektóre poczwary zamieszkujące Muspelheim. Może kiedyś zdołały przedostać się do tego świata i doprowadziły go do takiej degeneracji.

\- Wolałbym, żeby Ziemia nie podzieliła tego losu.

\- Jak żaden z nas.

\- Chodźmy, artefakt musi być gdzieś niedaleko – pośpieszył ich Clint, który z pomocą Wzroku Jastrzębia śledził przepływ energii do portalu.

\- No to prowadź, ptasi móżdżku.

\- Przymknij się, konserwo.

Wymieniwszy uprzejmości, ruszyli wśród ruin, aż do wielkiej, rozsypującej się wieży, która wyglądała niczym mroczne alter ego Avengers Tower.

Stark zeskanował całe otoczenie, a potem z pomocą lasera zdoła wyciąć odpowiedni otwór, na tyle duży by dostać się do środka, a jednocześnie nie zawalić im na głowę całej konstrukcji. Ta ewidentnie chwiała się w posadach.

\- Gdzie dalej? - zapytał Tony, kiedy w środku nie znaleźli nic ciekawego.

Clint rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym wskazał palcem w niebo.

\- Na górę, sfera musi tu gdzieś być.

Stark spojrzał w sufit, gdzie wśród rozsypujących się skał, dostrzegli niewielki szyb prowadzący na wyższe kondygnacje budowli. Bez dłuższego zastanawiania się chwycił Bartona w pasie i razem wlecieli w otwór. Thor z pomocą Mjolnira podążył za nimi.

Po kilkunastu sekundach znaleźli się na dachu konstrukcji, gdzie na niewielkim postumencie rzeczywiście znajdowała się rzeczona kula. Wirowała w ten sam sposób, w jak zachowywała się ta na Ziemi przed otwarciem portalu.

\- Nie traćmy czasu trzeba ją zniszczyć. Do dzieła, Iskierko.

\- Przyjacielu Stark, przez nadawanie głupich przezwisku, zamkniesz sobie drogę do wiecznego szczęścia w Valhalli - rzucił z udawaną powagą Thor.

\- Jakoś to przeboleję. Dajesz.

Gromowładny uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym zakręcił kilka razy młotem w ręku i skierował go w tutejsze czarne niebo. Po chwili zaczęły się zbiera nad nimi, upiorne czerwono-brązowe chmury, a kiedy ich natężenie było już wystarczające, w sferę uderzyło potężne wyładowanie energii. Całą trójkę odrzuciło nieco do tyłu, a powietrze wypełnił gryzący dym, kiedy ten opadł zobaczyli, że kuli już nie ma, tak samo jak otwieranego przez nią portalu.

\- Wygląda na to, że się udało - skomentował Clint.

\- Ta - mruknął posępnie Tony. - Udało się nam utknąć w tym paskudnym świecie. Oby twój brat nie wystawił nas do wiatru - dodał w stronę Thor.

\- Wierzę, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by sprowadzić nas z powrotem.

\- Ech, dlaczego jakoś nie podzielam twojego entuzjazmu. Co teraz?

\- Wyślę sygnał.

Po tych słowach Clint wyciągnął przed siebie prawą dłoń i spojrzał na nią intensywnie. Po chwili zaczęła się nad nią formować jasna kulka, która powiększała się z każdą sekundą. Kiedy osiągnęła wielkość grejpfruta, łucznik popchnął ją do góry. Wystrzeliła w mroczne niebo, a gdy znalazła się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów nad nimi, eksplodowała silnym światłem.

\- Teraz pozostaje nam czekać.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie potrwa to długo. Obawiam się, że tutejsi mieszkańcy nie pochwalili naszych działań - stwierdził Tony, wskazując na trzy sunące w ich stronę, olbrzymie poczwary, każda z nich była tak duża, że sięgała przynajmniej do połowy wysokości wieży na której się znajdowali.

* * *

Loki siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na dachu Avengers Tower. Tuż koło niego stali agentka Romanov i Kapitan Rogers. Ich przyjaciele już niemal pół godziny temu zniknęli w czeluściach wiszącego nad nimi portalu, a ten wciąż pozostawał otwarty. W oddali widać było również wielką czerwoną sylwetkę, zrównującą z ziemią kolejny budynek.

\- Chyba trochę zwolnił - stwierdził Steve. - Najwyraźniej Hulk zdołał odwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Mogli by się pośpieszyć - mruknęła Natasha, a potem dość niechętnie zwróciła się w stronę siedzącego maga. - Czy jeśli portal zniknie, to coś również.

\- Szczerze wątpię, ale bez zasilania z drugiej strony, powinniście być w stanie go zniszczyć. Teraz jego regeneracja jest niemal nieograniczona.

Agentka zasępiła się na to oświadczenie. W tej samej jednak chwili usłyszeli dziwny, jakby bardzo odległy i stłumiony huk eksplozji, a kiedy ponownie spojrzeli w niebo, to na powrót było nieskazitelnie czyste.

\- Udało im się - zawołał Kapitan. - Teraz musisz ich sprowadzić do nas.

Loki powstrzymał się od komentarza, że tak naprawdę to nic nie musiał, jedynie mógł jeśli taka była jego wola. W tej chwili nie był to odpowiedni moment na podobne uwagi. Zamiast tego bez słowa wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i skupił wszystkie zmysły na energii Clinta, którą ten miał uwolnić, kiedy tylko zniszczą sferę. Sekundy płynęły, a on nadal nic nie wyczuwał. Po dobrze ponad minucie przepełnionej napiętym milczeniem, otworzył oczy i z powrotem zaczął oddychać.

\- I co?

\- Nie mogę ich namierzyć. Gdziekolwiek są, są ZA daleko.

\- Jak to nie możesz?! - Steve podszedł do niego nerwowym krokiem, chwycił za połę płaszcza i pociągnął do góry. - To był twój pomysł! Teraz masz ich sprowadzić!

Loki zmarszczył brwi i gniewnym gestem oswobodził się.

\- Nie jestem cudotwórcą. Póki portal był otwarty wyczuwałem ich bez problemu. Teraz jednak są poza moim zasięgiem.

\- Tam są nasi przyjaciele!

Widział, że Kapitan po wpływem emocji robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy, to nie mogło w żadne sposób pomóc.

\- I mój brat - odparł z naciskiem.

\- Wybacz, ale jakoś dawniej niespecjalnie przejmowałeś się jego losem.

To nie miało sensu, musieli działać, a nie teraz wchodzić w słowne utarczki.

\- Brałeś pod uwagę taki scenariusz? - zapytała Romanova, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

Na twarz Lokiego wypłynął złośliwy uśmiech.

\- Oczywiście. I chciałbym znaleźć na niego rozwiązanie, ale ktoś, kto nie wnosi nic do sprawy, stoi mi na drodze.

Kapitan zacisnął pięści w gniewie, ale ostatecznie ustąpi i odsunął się.

Mag w ułamku sekundy teleportował się do zniszczonego laboratorium, rozejrzał się i dostrzegł to czego szukał. Mała niebieska kulka, choć nieco przysypana tynkiem, leżała na jednym ze stołów. Chwycił projektor i wrócił na dach.

\- Chcesz się z nimi skontaktować?

\- Coś więcej. Ten przedmiot jest magazynem mojej energii, dzięki temu mógł nawiązywać połączenie z Sakaar nawet bez mojego bezpośredniego udziału w tym.

\- Jak kondensator?

\- Można to tak nazwać.

Loki przez moment wpatrywał się w kulę, po czym ta zaczęła lśnić niemal oślepiającym blaskiem. Wtedy też tuż obok zmaterializowała się szkatułka, do której bez wahania włożył projektor. Światło zgasło gwałtownie, kiedy zamknął wieczko pudełka.

\- W jaki sposób to ma nam pomóc?

\- Są za daleko, by Clint samodzielnie zdołał wygenerować wystarczająco silny sygnał. Nie ma co go winić, ostatecznie jest dopiero nowicjuszem.

\- Chcesz by go wzmocnił twoją własną mocą - bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała Agentka.

Uśmiech na twarzy maga był złowieszczy.

\- Wysłany im sygnał, wyczułbym nawet gdyby byli w najgłębszym kręgu Helheimu.

* * *

\- I co teraz? Utknęliśmy? - pytał nerwowo Tony, patrząc z coraz większym niepokojem na zbliżające się do nich istoty. - Jakieś sugestie?

\- Możemy spróbować wezwać Heimdalla, ale wątpię by to coś dało - odparł Thor. - Jeśli Loki nas nie widzi, to Strażnik Bifrostu tym bardziej.

\- Myślałem, że widzi wszystko.

\- Wszystko w granicach Yggadrasila - odpowiedział Clint. - A obawiam się, że jesteśmy daleko poza jego granicami, może nawet dalej niż znajduje się Sakaar.

\- Chyba, że wasz brato/mentor zachował się zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem i wystawił nas do wiatru - mruknął Stark.

\- Nie zrobiłby tego, nie po tym wszystkim co ostatnio się wydarzyło - zdecydowanie ujął się za bratem Thor. - Musimy zaczekać, jestem przekonany, że...

\- Szkatułka - przerwał mu niespodziewanie łucznik, po czym jednym gestem zmaterializował na dłoni swoje pudełko. Miało uchylone wieczko, spod którego wydobywało się oślepiające wręcz światło.

Clint z pewnym wahaniem wyjął przedmiot i niemal natychmiast pojął intencje maga. Schował szkatułkę, a kulę wysłał wysoko w niebo. Kiedy eksplodowała, w okolicy zrobiło się jasno niczym w letni słoneczny dzień. Najwyraźniej nie spodobało się to trzem stworom, które były w okolicy, bo przyśpieszyły znacząco. Jeden z nich dotarł do wieży i zaczął trząść nią w posadach. Ta wydawała się gotowa w każdej chwili zawalić.

\- Zakopią nas żywcem - zawołał Tony, ledwo utrzymując równowagę. - Jak to możliwe, że ta budowla przetrwała tyle czasu w towarzystwie tych pokrak?

\- Zapewne wcześniej była chroniona przez energię sfery, a teraz kiedy jej zabrakło...

Clint nie zdarzył dokończyć zdania, kiedy między nimi zmajaczyła niewyraźna, falująca sylwetka Lokiego.

\- Bracie!

Widmo maga coś powiedziało, bo było widać ruch ust, ale nie dotarł do nich żaden dźwięk. Mimo to kiedy Loki wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z zaciśniętą pięścią, wszyscy trzej od razu pojęli, co muszą zrobić. Po kolej umieścili swoje dłonie, we wskazanym punkcie, choć iluzja nie dawała, żadnego realnego oparcia. Z nich trzech tylko Clint wyczuł znajoma energię, przepływającą przez sobowtóra Lokiego.

Chwilę później ostatnia budowla tego zapomnianego przez wszystkich świata, legła w gruzach. Na szczęście oni byli już daleko.

Kiedy trzej zaginieni Avengersi pojawili się na dachu budynku Starka, Loki odetchnął ciężko. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio w jednej chwili zużył tyle posiadanych przez siebie magicznych zasobów. A przecież to jeszcze nie koniec. Wciąż musieli zniszczyć tę istotę, która dostała się do Midgardu.

\- Nic wam nie jest? - zapytał Steve, podchodząc do przybyłych.

\- Na szczęście jesteśmy cali. Ale nie chciałbym tego powtarzać, i tak znowu będę miał koszmary - mruknął Tony. - Co teraz?

\- Trzeba zniszczyć tego stwora. Teraz, bez wsparcia z drugiej strony, powinien być bardziej podatny na ciosy - wyjaśnił Loki, wstając ze swojego miejsca na ziemi. Ze złością poczuł, jak drżą mu kolana. Nie zamierzał jednak niczego dać po sobie poznać, mimo to widział jak Thor spogląda na niego z niepokojem. Na szczęście Gromowładny również postanowił tego nie komentować.

\- W takim razie zajmijmy się puddingiem, a potem chodźmy na shoarmę - odparł Stark, po czym odpalił silniki i poleciał w stronę znajdującego się na horyzoncie potwora.

Dosłownie moment później w jego ślady podążył Thor. Pozostała czwórka nieco bezradnie patrzyła na odlatujących przyjaciół.

\- Chodźcie, po drugiej stronie dachu stoi Quinjet - powiedziała Natasha, kiwając na nich głową.

* * *

Kolejne wybuchające strzały uderzały w stwora, jednak nie czyniąc mu przy tym żadnej większej krzywdy. Clint ze swego miejsca na dachu miał doskonały obraz całej sytuacji. Rzeczywiście zamknięcie portalu poprawiło nieco ich sytuację. Po pierwsze istota przestała tak drastycznie zwiększać swoje gabaryty, a po drugie, zmieniła się konsystencja jej ogromnego cielska. Wcześniej rzeczywiście przypomniało bardzo gorący, krwisto czerwony pudding, natomiast teraz stwór jakby stężał, stał się twardszy, choć nie mniej gorący. Niczym dopiero co zastygła lawa. Boleśnie przekonał się o tym Hulk, którego wielkie łapy, były już niemal czarne od powstałych oparzeń. Niestety mimo, że potwór wydawał się być teraz nieco bardziej wrażliwy na ciosy, to ani wybuchowe strzały, ani pociski Starka, ani nawet błyskawice Thora nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia. Wciąż sunął w sobie tylko znanym kierunku pochłaniając wszystko na swojej drodze.

\- Przyjrzyj się dobrze – odezwał się Loki, kiedy zmaterializował się na dachu obok Clinta. Łucznik niemal od razu zobaczył, że mag jest blady jak ściana, a jego oczy są nieco zapadnięte i podkrążone. Wyglądał nieco tak, jak w dniu gdy przybył na Ziemię, by zdobyć Tesseract. Zapewne tak objawiało się u niego wyczerpanie zapasów energii. Nie był to jednak dobry czas na podobne rozważania.

\- On pochłania materię nieorganiczną i przekształca ją w energię. Dlatego wasze ataki są nieskuteczne.

\- Czyli trzeba by go wyprowadzić gdzieś w miejsce, gdzie nie będzie miał czego pożreć. Cóż to może być dość problematyczne, jakbyś nie zauważył jesteśmy w centrum miasta – rzucił z irytacją Clint i sięgnął po kolejną strzałę.

Ponieważ Loki nie miał swojego komunikatora, Barton przekazał tę uwagę pozostałym.

\- Zwabmy go nad zatokę, wygląda na takiego, co może nie lubić wody – zasugerował Tony. – Thor spróbuj zainteresować go swoją osobą. Kapitanie, ty z Natashą postarajcie się przekonać Hulka do współpracy. Ja oczyszczę nam drogę.

Potwora od najbliższej przystani dzieliło jakieś osiemset metrów. Niemal kilometr, gdzie wciąż w budynkach mogli znajdować się ludzie. Stark latał od jednego do drugiego i zachęcał zauważone tam osoby do jak najszybszej ucieczki. Tymczasem Thorowi udało się za pomocą kolejnej błyskawicy nakłonić stwora, by nieco zmienił kierunek. Po chwili dołączył do niego Hulk, który także prowokował istotę, rzucając w nią samochodami, latarniami, czy cokolwiek innego wpadło mu w ręce.

Clint podążał z boku ścieżki wyznaczonej przez potwora, przeskakując między dachami. Kiedy w końcu dotarł na najbardziej skrajny budynek, zatrzymał się i zlustrował okolicę wzrokiem. Przed nim, trochę na prawo, rozciągało się szerokie molo, zastawione samochodami zapewne zostawionymi przez właścicieli jachtów.

\- Stark, widzisz ten szeroki pomost na czternastej? – zapytał.

\- Co z nim?

\- Przypuszczam, że to coś nie będzie chciało po dobroci wejść samo do wody. Można je tam zagonić, a potem zdetonować całość. Idę o zakład, że mu się to nie spodoba.

\- Normalnie nie poznaję cię, Legolasie. Od czytania tych asgardzkich książek chyba przybyło ci kilka szarych komórek.

\- Wybacz, że przyćmiłem twój geniusz, a teraz do dzieła. Masz czym zaminować pomost?

\- A czy ty masz przy sobie strzały? – zapytał retorycznie Stark, po czym poleciał w stronę pomostu.

Po kilku minutach Clint zobaczył jak do przystani zbliża się Kapitan wraz z Natashą, tuż za nimi wbiegł tam Hulk, a potem na jednym z dachów wylądował Thor. Kilka kolejnych celnie wystrzelonych błyskawic i stwór znalazł się tuż przy pomoście. Wtedy jednak zatrzymał się i zabulgotał nieprzyjemnie.

\- Obawiam się, że wyczuł wasz podstęp. Może nie ma mózgu w waszym rozumieniu tego słowa, ale i tak w jakiś sposób jest w stanie analizować otoczenie – odezwał się Loki, który również pojawił się na dachu koło Clinta.

Naraz łucznik przypomniał sobie jak będąc w innym wymiarze, te stwory zareagowały na impuls energii, który wysłał jako sygnał. W jednej chwili chwycił strzałę, jej grot naładował do oporu swoją energią i wysłał ją na drugi kraniec pomostu.

\- Sprytnie, przynęta. – skomentował mag.

Niewielka eksplozja mocy spowodowała, że stwór zakołysał się ponownie i ruszył do przodu, dokładnie tam, gdzie chcieli, by się znalazł.

\- Co prawda dziś nie czwarty lipca, ale czy ktoś zamawiał fajerwerki – zapytał, wyraźnie rozbawiony Stark. – Polecam kryć się.

Iron Man odczekał, aż wszyscy, oczywiście za wyjątkiem Hulka, zdołają znaleźć jakąś osłonę w terenie, po czym zdetonował zainstalowane materiały wybuchowe.

W jednej chwili cała okolica aż się zatrzęsła, a potężna fala najpierw ruszyła w przeciwną stronę, a potem odbiła się od nabrzeża i wróciła zalewając pomost, jak i stwora. Dźwięk jaki ten przez to wydał, był trudny do opisania. Wszyscy zatkali uszy, chroniąc je przed tym ogłuszającym piskiem, który wręcz przyprawiał o zawroty głowy. A potem przez całą okolicę przeszła potężna fala uderzeniowa, która zmiotła okoliczne statki, porywała samochody, a przede wszystkim zwaliła z nóg tak stojącego najbliżej Hulka, jak i wiszącego powyżej Tony'ego.

Kiedy wszystko wreszcie ucichło i Clint mógł wyjrzeć ze swojej kryjówki na dachu, miał nadzieję zobaczyć, dogorywającego stwora. Ten jednak, choć ewidentnie nie czuł się komfortowo w wodzie, to wcale nie wyglądał na martwego. Miotał bezładnie swoimi amebowymi kończynami, jakby próbował odgonić wciąż napływającą wodę. Łucznik rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu towarzyszy. Thor nieco ogłuszony i zdezorientowany stał na przeciwległym dachu, Natasha i Steve wciąż pozostawiali ukryci za niewielkim murkiem oddzielającym drogę od nabrzeża, a Stark leżał hen po drugiej stronie zatoki, na jednym z ocalałych jachtów. Wyglądało na to, że żyje, bo ruszał bezładnie rękoma, ale najwyraźniej jego skafander był już mocno uszkodzony, po ostatnim ataku stwora. Tylko jednego z Avengersów nigdzie nie mógł dostrzec.

\- Widzi ktoś zielonego? – zapytał w interkom.

\- Ja widzę tylko mewę, która właśnie narobiła mi na maskę – skomentował Stark.

\- Nigdzie go nie widzę, może odrzuciło go gdzieś dalej, albo do wody – zasugerował Steve.

\- Boże mój, Bruce! On jest tuż koło stwora! – zawołała Natasha. – Musiał stracić przytomność.

Clint lustrował nerwowo wzrokiem okolicę zniszczonego nabrzeża, by w końcu dostrzec niewielką sylwetkę pływającą twarzą w dół niebezpiecznie blisko potwora.

Wszystko wydarzyło się błyskawicznie.

\- On go zmiażdży! – zawołała Natasha, kiedy jedno z potężnych odnóż stwora uniosło się i opadło dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie leżał doktor. – Nie!

Istota, choć zapewne nie robiła tego z premedytacją, jeszcze kilkukrotnie uderzyła w to samo miejsce, na co wszyscy patrzyli w przerażającym milczeniu, a potem skierowała się bardziej w prawo. Po doktorze nie było już śladu.

\- Bruce… - wyszeptał Clint przez ściśnięte gardło. Łatwo było zapomnieć, że bez ochrony Hulka, doktor był tylko zwykłym człowiekiem.

W interkomie słyszał ściszony szept Kapitana i rosyjskie przekleństwa Natashy.

\- Długo jeszcze będziecie tak lamentować – odezwał się Loki.

Clint w złości zacisnął pięści, ale gdy się obrócił, w jednej chwili cały gniew go opuścił. Mag siedział na posadzce, jego ubranie całe było mokre, a obok niego leżał nieprzytomny Banner.

Barton pozwolił sobie na głęboki wdech, by zapanować nad emocjami, po czym skinął w stronę Lokiego.

\- Wszystko gra, Loki ma doktora.

\- Chwała niech będzie Odynowi za twój refleks, bracie – zawołał Thor ze swojego dachu.

\- To akurat nie jest jego zasługa – mruknął mag z wysiłkiem, a jego ciałem coraz silniej targały wyraźnie bolesne dreszcze. Clint już chciał o nie zapytać, ale ten zbył go gestem dłoni.

\- Patrzcie! Zaczyna się rozpadać – zawołał Steve wskazując na stwora, którego kolejne fragmenty, te najbliżej wody powoli odrywały się i ginęły wśród fal.

Kapitan w jednej chwili wyskoczył zza muru i jednym celnym rzutem swojej tarczy, odrąbał istocie całą wielką kończynę, która z impetem uderzyła w wodę. Clint nie potrzebował więcej zachęty. Bez wahania wyciągnął kolejne wybuchowe strzały i posłał je tam, gdzie widział, że powinny zadać największe obrażenia. Po chwili dzieła dokończył Thor, który skoczył na stwora i przepołowił go potężnym uderzeniem Mjolnira. Ostatecznie po kilku minutach wszelkie jego pozostałości zniknęły w wodach zatoki.

* * *

Minęło sporo czasu nim zdołali dostać się z powrotem do Avengers Tower. Teraz jednak wszyscy siedzieli w nieco zdewastowanym lobby, które jednak ucierpiało znacznie mniej niż dolne poziomy wieży. Tutaj posypało się tylko nieco tynku. Tony, jak tylko zdołał się wydostać ze skafandra, zajął miejsce przy barze, a teraz mocno gestykulując zamawiał odpowiednią ilość jedzenia na wynos. Thor i Kapitan wciąż nieco nabuzowani adrenaliną omawiali ostatnie wydarzenia siedząc na sofie, a Agentka Romanov stała w kącie i rozmawiała przez telefon, najwyraźniej zdając relację swoim przełożonym. Doktor Banner siedział przy barze i zmęczonym wzrokiem obserwował zmagania Tony'ego z obsługą baru. Odzyskał przytomność, jeszcze zanim wrócili do wieży, ale najwyraźniej po przemianie w Hulka wciąż był nieco otumaniony.

Loki starał się nie zwracać na siebie zbytniej uwagi i trzymać fason, choć wciąż czuł jak boli go niemal każdy nerw. Typowy objaw, kiedy stanowczo przeholował z wykorzystaniem swoich zasobów. Już wyciągnięcie trójki z innego świata wypaliło go niemal do zera, a potem jeszcze kilka razy sam się teleportował. W tamtej chwili z pewnością nie powinien wykorzystać już ani krzty więcej, tymczasem zrobił coś z goła innego. I teraz pokutował za swoją nadgorliwość.

Nie zamierzał się jednak z tym zdradzać, zwłaszcza przed Thorem, który zaraz wszcząłby zupełnie niepotrzebny alarm. Jednak o ile jego brat nigdy nie należał do osób szczególnie spostrzegawczych, to nie dało się tego powiedzieć o Bartonie, który właśnie podszedł do niego i usiadł na fotelu obok.

\- Wyglądasz, jakby cię ktoś przeżuł i wypluł – rzucił, bez cienia rozbawienia. – Wszystko gra?

\- Bywało lepiej. Trochę się przeforsowałem.

\- Osiągnąłeś swój limit? Zastanawiałem się czy to w ogóle możliwe.

\- Jeszcze nie. Z doświadczenia wiem, że mam trzy progi – zaczął tłumaczyć, choć mówienie przychodziło mu z pewnym trudem. - Przy pierwszym tracę wyostrzenie zmysłów, przy drugim przestaje działać poprawnie układ nerwowy, przy przekroczeniu trzeciego zapadłbym w śpiączkę na kilka dni.

\- Coś jak sen Odyna?

Mag pokiwał głową.

\- Zakładam więc, że obecnie jesteś po drugim, stąd to drżenie mięśni i ból.

\- Dokładnie. Bez obaw już to przerabiałem nie raz. Poskręca mnie kilka godzin i przejdzie.

Clint skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. On też wielokrotnie w czasie ich ćwiczeń się przeforsowywał, choć nigdy raczej nie do tego stopnia.

\- Warto poznać swoje limity i ich symptomy. Kiedyś może ci to uratować życie – dodał Loki, przypominając sobie stare dobre czasy, gdy wykładał łucznikowi wiele podobnym magicznych tajników.

\- Może jesteśmy w stanie jakoś ci pomóc – odezwał się niespodziewanie doktor Banner, który nie wiedzieć kiedy, znalazł się tuż koło nich. – Jakieś anestetyki albo morfina?

\- Raczej wolałbym teraz nie zapadać w sen. Mimo wszystko mam świadomość, że moja obecność tutaj nie jest mile widziana – stwierdził Loki, starając się by jego ton nie miał cienia ofensywnej nuty. – Poza tym trudno powiedzieć czy wasze medykamenty odniosłyby na mnie jakikolwiek skutek.

\- A moim zdaniem powinieneś spróbować – rzucił Clint. – Nie warto w takiej chwili unosić się honorem. Myślę, że morfina mogłaby ci dobrze zrobić, zwłaszcza, że widząc minę Natashy, zapewne niebawem będziesz musiał się jeszcze zmierzyć twarzą w twarz z pewną furią.

Doktor Banner zaśmiał się urwanie, na takie określenie dyrektora TARCZY, po czym zwrócił cię z powrotem do maga.

\- Dwa piętra niżej jest małe ambulatorium, tam możemy znaleźć coś odpowiedniego dla ciebie.

Loki westchnął nieznacznie.

\- Bo wygadam się przed Thorem, że jesteś cierpiący i będziesz miał na głowie jego braterską nadopiekuńczość – ostrzegł Clint, uśmiechając się w perfidny sposób. Ten człowiek stanowczo za dobrze poznał jego usposobienie.

Pokonany moralnie mag, ze sporym wysiłkiem podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w ślad doktora, starając się jak najmniej przyciągać uwagę zebranych. Przy odrobinie szczęścia zaaferowany ostatnimi wydarzeniami Thor nawet nie zauważy jego krótkiej nieobecności.

Po chwili znaleźli się w windzie, którą zjechali niżej, po czym Banner poprowadził go do niewielkiego pomieszczenia o nieco szpitalnym wyglądzie. Kiedy weszli do środka, doktor wskazał mu miejsce na niskiej, zielonej kozetce, a sam zaczął przeglądać zawartość szafki z lekami.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się czy Tony nie obrabował jakiegoś szpitala – powiedział, chyba bardziej z potrzeby zagłuszenia nieprzyjemnej ciszy, niż rzeczywistej chęci rozmowy. – Choć znając jego, to raczej po prostu go kupił.

Loki nie zamierzał tego komentować. Pomijając swój niezbyt zadowalający stan, doskonale pamiętał ostatnie spotkanie z Bannerem, a raczej z jego zielonym alter ego. Z tego też powodu nie czuł się w tym towarzystwie zbyt komfortowo. Nie mniej doktor najwyraźniej nie miał teraz względem niego wrogich intencji, stąd po prostu go obserwował, kiedy po chwili zbliżył się do kozetki z jakąś fiolką i strzykawką.

\- Podwiń rękaw. Co prawda nie mam pojęcia jak zareagujesz na morfinę, ale przypuszczam, że zwykła dawka podawana człowiekowi będzie zbyt słaba.

\- Mój organizm szybko metabolizuje i usuwa wszelkie trucizny, jeśli o to pytasz.

\- No właśnie – zgodził się doktor, po czym odmierzył odpowiednio większą dawkę i bez specjalnego trudu zaaplikował ją w podstawioną rękę.

\- Możesz się położyć i trochę odpocząć. Powinna zacząć działać w przeciągu kilku minut.

\- Wolę siedzieć.

Doktor skinął głową na zgodę, wyrzucił strzykawkę do kosza i zdjął lateksowe rękawiczki, które również tam wylądowały. Loki nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenie, że Banner chce jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale najwyraźniej nie wiedział jak zacząć. W końcu jednak westchnął lekko i spojrzał w stronę maga.

\- Natasha powiedziała mi, co zrobiłeś nad zatoką. Wygląda na to, że jestem ci winny podziękowania za uratowanie skóry. Więc dziękuję.

Loki spojrzał na doktora uważnie. Widać było, że dziękowanie komuś, kto kilka lat temu był gotowy zabić ich wszystkich, z pewnością nie przychodzi mu łatwo. Zresztą on sam raczej nie oczekiwał wdzięczności. Zadziałał instynkt i odruch, nie było w tym zbyt wiele sentymentów. Nie mniej to miło, że jego poświęcenie zostało docenione. Nie siedziałby teraz tutaj i nie zwijał się z bólu, gdyby zostawił Bannera swojemu losowi.

Ostatecznie więc wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, mając tylko nadzieję, że przez skurcze mięśni nie wszedł mu z tego złowrogi grymas.

\- Polecam się na przyszłość, choć mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to konieczne.

Na twarzy doktora również odmalował się cień uśmiechu, kiedy skinął głową na zgodę.

* * *

W salonie panowało spore zamieszanie, a to za sprawą dziesięciu kartonów z pizzą, które właśnie wylądowały na głównym stole. Na widok pachnących placków wszyscy niemal natychmiast zapomnieli o zmęczeniu i zaczęli sięgać po kolejne kawałki. Prym w tym wiedli oczywiście Thor i Steve, którzy obaj mogli zjeść jedzenie, którego w innych okolicznościach starczyłoby dla pułku wojska.

Naraz jednak radosną atmosferę zakłóciło silne wyładowanie światła, które uderzyło w taras na zewnątrz. Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę wyraźnie zaniepokojeni, by po chwili dostrzec sylwetkę kobiety i dziecka.

\- Miriady! – Pierwszy z odrętwienia poderwał się Thor i ruszył, by otworzyć jej drzwi do środka. – Co tutaj robisz? Coś się stało?

Kobieta zaprzeczyła gestem głowy i odparła:

\- Królowa powiedziała, że jest już bezpiecznie, więc nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by nie zobaczyć Midgardu, o którym tyle słyszałam. - Po czym przywitała zebranych, kłaniając się nieznacznie. - Witajcie Avengersi, cieszę się, że mogę was poznać osobiście, jestem Miriady z Saakar, a to jest moja córeczka, Sleipnir.

Steve i Tony przywitali ją nader entuzjastycznie, natomiast Natasha swoim zwyczajem jedynie skinęła nieznacznie głową.

\- Pamiętam cię – zaczął Stark, podchodząc bliżej. – Widziałem cię w mieszkaniu Lokiego, kiedy się z nim kontaktowaliśmy.

\- Po prawdzie, to też jej mieszkanie – wtrącił Clint, coraz bardziej rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Odliczał sekundy, kiedy zwoje mózgowe Starka w końcu zaprażą. Po tym jak Natasha patrzyła na dziecko, nie miał wątpliwości, że ona już się wszystkiego domyśliła.

\- Zaraz – Tony ukucnął i przyjrzał się mniejszej wersji Miriady. – Jeśli mieszkasz z Lokim, a to twoja córka, to znaczy, że…

\- Tata! – uprzedziła go dziewczynka, kiedy pobiegła w drugi koniec salonu, gdzie właśnie do środka weszli doktor Banner i mag.

Loki z pewnym wysiłkiem zdołał unieść roześmiane dziecko i posadzić sobie na przedramieniu. W tym czasie Stark zbierał swoją szczękę z podłogi, a Clint chichotał, widząc jego minę.

\- Ale jak… powiedzcie mi, jak taki drań, może mieć, takie śliczne dziecko.

\- Wdała się w matkę – odparł Loki, również rozbawiony, przynajmniej na tyle, by całkowicie zignorować nazwanie go draniem.

\- Cieszę się, że leki Bruce'a zadziałały, widzę, że czujesz się lepiej – stwierdził Thor, podchodząc do nich wraz z Miriady.

Loki spojrzał na niego z niekrytym zdumieniem.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Przecież od razu widziałem, że ledwo siedzisz. Znam cię jednak wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, jak nie lubisz, gdy zwracam uwagę na takie kwestie. Dlatego wolałem zostawić cię w opiekuńczych ramionach Bruce'a.

Clint również spojrzał zaskoczony. Stanowczo nie docenił Gromowładnego, najwyraźniej jednak Thor był bardziej spostrzegawczy i miał więcej wyczucia chwili niż można było przypuszczać.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem – odparł Loki – ale jestem pod wrażeniem.

Thor zaśmiał się, czemu zawtórowali Clint i Miriady.

* * *

Kątem oka Clint dostrzegł, jak do pokoju weszła Natasha wraz ze Starkiem. Nieznacznie machnął im ręką na powitanie, ale tak poza tym nie odezwał się ani słowem i nie spuszczał wzroku z szachownicy, która i tak niebezpiecznie zafalowała na skutek tego krótkiego rozproszenia uwagi.

Było trochę po dziesiątej rano, dzień po ataku niszczycielskiego puddingu. Wszyscy sądzili, że po objedzeniu się pizzą, Asgardczycy udadzą się w drogę do domu, jednak powstrzymała ich Natasha twierdząc, że Fury jest obecnie w Europie i najbliższym samolotem wraca do Nowego Jorku, by ich szczegółowo wypytać o całe zamieszanie. Miał się pojawić w Avengers Tower dziś koło południa i do tego czasu, wszyscy mieli zakaz opuszczania wieży, choćby, jak to stwierdził, na ulicy obok wybuchł Armagedon. Stąd też Tony rozdzielił im pokoje na niezniszczonych piętrach budynku, gdzie z zapadnięciem nocy wszyscy się udali.

Clint wstał wcześnie, jak zwykle zresztą. Doprowadził się od porządku, poćwiczył nieco na siłowni, a potem poszedł do salonu, by zorganizować sobie jakieś śniadanie. Wtedy też zobaczył Lokiego, stojącego na lądowisku budynku. Jak się okazało, Miriady i Sleipnir przekonały go, by z pomocą iluzji dopasował ich wygląd do midgardzkich standardów i z samego rana poszły zwiedzać miasto. Ich jedynych, jako że nie brały udziału w całym zamieszaniu, nie obejmował zakaz Fury'ego.

Clint doskonale rozumiał, dlaczego Loki stoi na zewnątrz. W odróżnieniu od Miriady, on doskonale wiedział, jak niebezpieczny potrafi być Nowy Jork, szczególnie dla kogoś tak łagodnego jak jego towarzyszka. Z drugiej jednak strony jej naturalny dar powinien uchronić ją przed większością czyhających zagrożeń, w końcu już na kilometr będzie w stanie wyczuć nieczyste intencje.

Ostatecznie więc łucznik przekonał maga, że niepotrzebnie się niepokoi i żeby zająć czymś czas oczekiwania, postanowili starym zwyczajem zagrać w szachy. Ponieważ nie mieli pod ręką żadnej szachownicy, stąd w ramach ćwiczenia, Clint musiał zarówno utrzymywać iluzję planszy, jak i poruszać własnymi pionkami, a także animować ataki. Loki stał nieco z boku, wciąż wyglądając przez okno i nawet nie spoglądając w jego stronę, poruszał jedynie własnymi figurami.

Właśnie w takiej chwili zastali ich Tony i Natasha, którzy również zeszli do lobby, by zjeść na śniadanie nieco z tego, co pozostało z wczorajszej pizzy. Jakoś nikt nie był bardziej kreatywny, jeśli chodzi o wyżywienie.

\- Nieźle, to twoje dzieło – zapytał Stark podchodząc bliżej i spoglądając na planszę.

Clint pokiwał głową, wciąż nic nie mówiąc. To już nawet nie była kwestia podtrzymania magii, tego typu sztuczki opanował już całkiem nieźle. Jego skupienie wynikało z czegoś zgoła innego. Pierwszy raz w historii widział realną szansę na swoje zwycięstwo. Może Loki był rozproszony nieobecnością Miriady i Sleipnir, może nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni sił, a może to wina tego, że nawet nie patrzył na planszę, nie mniej Clint jak nigdy przewidywał wszystkie jego zagrania i sam, jak po sznurku wprowadzał w życie swój plany. Mogły mieć na to wpływ również liczne partie rozegrane na przestrzeni ostatnich lat z Brucem, który również okazał się miłośnikiem szachów.

Tym bardziej nie chciał, by teraz Stark go rozproszył, więc dał mu znak ręką, by ten się nie odzywał. Kątem oka widział, jak Natasha również podchodzi bliżej i skupionym spojrzenie analizuje rozmieszczenie figur na planszy.

Minuty płynęły, kiedy niespodziewanie, nim Clint zdołał zadać ostateczny cios, czarnemu królowi Lokiego wyrosły dwie małe rączki, zatoczył się niczym pijany, jedną ręką złapał za głowę, drugą na wysokości gdzie mógłby mieć serce, po czym padł na planszę, niczym rażony piorunem.

\- Tak! – zawołał łucznik unosząc pięść w triumfalnym geście. – Oto nastał dzień, gdy Asgardczyk poległ w walce ze śmiertelnikiem.

Loki odwrócił się i uśmiechnął z przekąsem.

\- Najwyraźniej następnym razem będę musiał nieco bardziej skupić się na grze.

\- Nawet nie próbuj umniejszać mojego sukcesu – zaśmiał się Clint, rozsiadł wygodniej na fotelu i sięgnął po zapomniany kubek z kawą. Nie chciał psuć sobie tej wiekopomnej chwili, choć gdzieś z tyłu głowy, natrętny głosik podpowiadał, że nie wiadomo czy, a jeśli tak, to kiedy będzie miał znowu okazję zagrać z Lokim w szachy. Dziś, zaraz po spotkaniu z Fury'm, zapewne udadzą się w drogę do Asgardu i dalej na Sakaar. Lekko potrząsnął głową by odgonić te myśli. Nie chciał wspominać tamtego miejsca, w końcu tutaj był jego domu. Nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach zatuszował gorzką kawą.

Szachownica zniknęła, ku wielkiemu rozczarowaniu Starka.

\- Jarvis, mam nadzieję, że wszystko zarejestrowałeś.

\- Oczywiście, sir.

Tony skinął głową, po czym skierował się w stronę bufetu. Tymczasem Clint złapał spojrzenie Natashy, które znał aż za dobrze. Kobieta bez słowa wyszła z salonu, a on odstawił pusty już kubek i podążył za nią. Po chwili oboje znaleźli się w pustym o tej porze pokoju gier, gdzie prócz stołu do bilardu, były konsole i automat z rzutkami. Natasha oparła się o stół i spojrzała na niego poważnie.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał, teraz już poważnie zaniepokojony.

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała od razu, przez chwilę jeszcze mu się przyglądała, by ostatecznie westchnąć nieznacznie i rozluźnić się zupełnie. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i dopiero odpowiedziała:

\- Powinieneś wrócić z nimi.

\- Co?

\- Na tamtą planetę, na Sakaar.

Clint spojrzał na nią kompletnie zaskoczony takim oświadczeniem.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Przecież tutaj mam pracę, Fury by mnie…

\- Nie zasłaniaj się Nickiem – warknęła jakby nieco zirytowana. Niespodziewanie odsunęła się od stołu i podeszła w stronę stanowiska z konsolami.

\- Wcześniej zastanawiałam się, jak to możliwe, że wytrzymałeś tam tyle czasu – zaczęła nie patrząc w jego stronę. - W końcu nienawidziłeś Lokiego do żywego. A jednak po pobycie tam zmieniłeś się, widzę to każdego dnia, w czasie każdej misji jaką razem odbyliśmy od twojego powrotu. Widzę wyraźnie, że straciłeś kompletnie zapał i serce do tego co robisz. Wykonujesz rozkazy, wypełniasz polecenia, ale tak naprawdę wcale nie chcesz tu być. To cię pochłonęło, Clint. Nie wiem czy to dobrze, czy źle, ale nie raz widziałam jak zarywałeś noce, by przeczytać sprowadzoną z Asgardu księgę, by opanować to, co dzięki temu poznałeś.

Początkowo myślałam, że to minie, że zapomnisz, ale teraz już się nie łudzę. A dziś, kiedy zobaczyłam jak grasz z nim w szachy, zrozumiałam, dlaczego tak się dzieje. To po prostu cię uszczęśliwia. I dlatego zawsze z takim sentymentem wspominasz Sakaar, dlatego zawsze z takim zaangażowaniem uczysz się nowych rzeczy.

\- Tasha… - mruknął, próbując wejść jej w słowo, ale ona uciszyła go gestem ręki.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie mam o to do ciebie pretensji czy żalu. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, jedną z nielicznych osób, których określam tym mianem. I jeśli ta cała magia cię uszczęśliwia, to właśnie to powinieneś robić. Dlatego mówię, że powinieneś jechać z nimi. Tam, jak mówiłeś, czas płynie szybciej, więc spokojnie możesz zostać tam przez choćby kolejne dziesięć lat. My sobie tutaj damy radę przez ten czas. Przestań więc zasłaniać się obowiązkami i gadaniem o domu. Bo to tam, na Sakaar byłeś szczęśliwy, nie tutaj.

Clint przez długą chwilę patrzył na Natashę w milczeniu. Zawsze była doskonałym obserwatorem, ostatecznie w dużej mierze na tym polegał jej zawód, nie sądził jednak, że wyjdzie z podobną propozycją. Czy aż tak było widać jego rozdarcie? To, że czasami rzeczywiście poświęcał noce na naukę, wiedząc, że w dzień obowiązki mu na to nie pozwolą? A może po prostu za dużo o tym opowiadał, za często wspominał o magii i Sakaar? Po prawdzie jednak rzeczywiście fascynowało go to bardziej niż jakiekolwiek zajęcie, którym zajmował się na co dzień tutaj. To niestety było silniejsze od niego. A perspektywa spędzenia kolejnych lat na doskonaleniu swoich umiejętności była niezwykle kusząca. Tylko czy mógł sobie pozwolić na taki egoizm?

Jego rozważania przerwał Jarvis, który właśnie obwieścił przybycie dyrektora TARCZY. Na skutek tego zrobiło się spore zamieszanie. Fury co prawda zachował zimną krew i wbrew słowom Clinta, nie wpadł w furię na widok Lokiego, był zresztą uprzedzony przez Natashę o jego obecności. Z trudem jednak przyjął fakt, że mag został ułaskawiony w Asgardzie i solennie przysiągł, że jeśli zobaczy Lokiego, samodzielnie szwędającego się gdziekolwiek na Ziemi, to zadba by ten zgnił w najciemniejszej celi, najcięższego z więzień w USA. Potem poprosił każdego Avengersa z osobna o złożenie raportu, a kiedy cały ten cyrk się wreszcie zakończył, wsiadł do podstawionego Quinjeta i poleciał w stronę Helicarriera.

Tymczasem Clint wciąż bił się z myślami, nie mogąc podjąć, żadnej decyzji. Widział, że nie zostało mu dużo czasu, podskórnie miał świadomość, że jeśli teraz się nie zdecyduje, to prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie miał lepszej okazji. Siedział więc z pozostałymi w salonie i rozmyślał ciężko.

Doskonale wiedział, że Thor i Loki czekają już tylko na powrót Miriady, by zabrać się razem do Asgardu. Teraz siedzieli na jednej z sof i razem ze Steve'm oglądali w telewizję relacje z wczorajszych wydarzeń. Tymczasem Tony i Bruce nieco z boku omawiali jakieś swoje naukowe zagadnienia, zapewne związane z nieodżałowaną przez nich sferą, a Natasha sączyła drinka przy barze i spoglądała na niego od czasu do czasu wymownie. To wszystko byli jego najbliżsi przyjaciele, rodzina niemal. Razem spędzili nie jedną tak wesołą, jak i smutną chwilę, i wcale nie miał ochoty ich zostawiać. Czuł się w obowiązku wspierać ich w misji obrony Ziemi, w końcu właśnie dlatego zyskał tytuł Avengersa. Z drugiej jednak strony Natasha miała rację. Tu nie był szczęśliwy, przynajmniej nie w sposób w jaki był na Sakaar. Praca Agenta coraz bardziej go męczyła i drażniła z każdym zadaniem. Po prawdzie sam czuł, że zupełnie stracił zaangażowanie. Dzisiejsza gra w szachy boleśnie dała mu do zrozumienia, że to właśnie tego typu wyzwania, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, obecnie go fascynują. Chciał dalej rozwijać się w tym kierunku, a po ostatnich latach wiedział, że sam, zajęty sprawami Ziemi, nigdy nie osiągnie zadowalających rezultatów. Próbował złapać dwie sroki za ogon, a to nigdy nie kończy się dobrze.

Nie chciał zostawiać przyjaciół, ale właśnie dlatego, właśnie przez to, że byli jego przyjaciółmi, wiedział, że to zrozumieją i wybaczą mu. Kiedy więc wróciła Miriady wraz ze Sleipnir i wszyscy zaczęli zbierać się do drogi powrotnej, łucznik wstał z fotela i podszedł do całej grupy.

\- Zaczekajcie chwilę - powiedział, zatrzymując ich. Ostatni raz ciężko przełknął formułujące się w gardle wątpliwości i dodał nie do końca solidnym głosem. - Jeśli nie mielibyście nic przeciwko, chciałbym zabrać się z wami.

\- Oczywiście, wiem, że zostawiłeś swoje rzeczy w pałacu - odparł radosnym tonem Gromowładny, najwyraźniej nieco opacznie rozumiejąc jego słowa.

Clint przelotnie spojrzał na Natashę, a ta uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową, jednocześnie unosząc nieznacznie trzymany kieliszek, w geście toastu. "Szerokiej drogi" zdawała się mówić.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli. Chcę wrócić z wami na Sakaar.

Steve i Tony wydali z siebie okrzyk całkowitego zaskoczenia, natomiast Loki i Miriady tylko uśmiechnęli się w dość specyficzny sposób i wymienili spojrzenia, jakby właśnie rozwiązali między sobą jakiś zakład. Byli niemożliwi, żadne nie odezwało się nawet słowem, a najwyraźniej oboje doskonale wiedzieli jakie wątpliwości go dręczą. Byli jednak na tyle powściągliwi, by w żaden sposób na niego nie naciskać, by to była rzeczywiście jego decyzja.

A potem Miriady spojrzała w jego stronę i rozpromieniła się zupełnie, topiąc tym wszystkie jego pozostałe wątpliwości.

\- Będzie nam niezwykle miło gościć cię u nas ponownie - odparła, a potem po prostu podeszła i uściskała go serdecznie.

Co prawda trwało dłuższą chwilę, nim zdołał przekonać Starka i Steve'a, że nie oszalał i że właśnie robi dokładnie to czego pragnie, ale ostatecznie oni również dali za wygraną i wszyscy razem wyszli na lądowisko.

\- Trzymaj się, Sokole oko - powiedział Tony, ściskając jego dłoń na pożegnanie. - Nie daj sobie znowu usmażyć mózgu.

Clint zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową na zgodę. Pożegnał również Steve i Bruce'a, którzy życzyli mu powodzenia, a ostatecznie podszedł do Natashy.

\- Zostaw Fury'ego mnie, już ja go przekonam, by nie wysłał za tobą listu gończego - odezwała się z uśmiechem kobieta, po czym uścisnęła go w niezwykle jak na siebie serdeczny sposób, pocałowała w policzek i szepnęła do ucha. - Trzymaj się, Clint.

\- Wrócę - odparł przez niebezpiecznie ściśnięte gardło.

Niestety tak chciało przeznaczanie, Norny czy cokolwiek to było, że zawsze musiał żegnać się z którymś ze swoich przyjaciół. Zawsze musiał wybierać.

Chwilę później światło Bifrostu rozświetliło Avengers Tower i porwało całą grupę do Asgardu.

* * *

Loki czuł się nieco rozdarty. Jutro z samego rana mieli wracać do Sakaar i to napawało go tak radością, jak i smutkiem. Wiedział, że tak będzie lepiej, zarówno dla niego, ale też dla Miriady i Sleipnir. Może teraz Asgard był nieco oszołomiony jego powrotem, zwłaszcza w tak niecodziennym towarzystwie, ale z czasem zapewne powrócą dawne animozje i niechęć. Stanowczo chciał im tego oszczędzić, one nie były winne jego błędów, dlaczego więc miałyby odczuwać ich skutki.

Z drugiej jednak strony, teraz kiedy patrzył na złote miasto poniżej, czuł się bardziej na miejscu niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Asgard był tak swojski, tak znajomy, tak niezmienny, że wydawało mu się, iż opuszczał go raptem wczoraj. Tutaj jak zwykle nic się nie zmienia mimo upływu lat. Znał to miejsce, wszystkie ulice, dowolne zakamarki, każde ukryte przejście. Mógłby się tutaj poruszać z zamkniętymi oczami. Żadne inne miejsce we wszechświecie nie było mu tak bliskie, nawet Sakaar, które okazało się dla niego tak życzliwe.

A jednak, mimo tylu lat, gdzieś w głębi wciąż czuł ten tępy ból, związany ze wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Może kiedyś zdoła w pełni wybaczyć tak Asgardowi, jak i samemu sobie i może wtedy to uczucie zniknie. Teraz jedynie mógł je tylko zaakceptować.

\- Loki. – Usłyszał niespodziewanie za sobą głos Odyna.

Skinął lekko głową, kiedy władca podszedł bliżej i stanął obok, również obrzucając miasto spojrzeniem.

\- Frigga przekazała mi, że jutro wracacie – dodał Wszechojciec spokojnym tonem.

\- Najwyższa pora zakończyć zamieszanie, spowodowane naszym przybyciem – stwierdził Loki.

Na twarzy Odyna pojawił się cień uśmiechu, było w nim jednak coś smutnego.

\- Najwyraźniej Norny postanowiły w ten sposób osądzić moje błędy. Obaj moi synowie wybrali inne światy za swoje domy.

Loki, chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale Odyn go powstrzymał.

\- Rozumiem twoje motywy i nie zamierzam cię odwieść od tego pomysłu, tak samo jak nie próbuję przekonywać do niczego Thora. Jesteście dorośli, już dawno powinienem przestać decydować za was.

Mag tylko pokiwał głową. Czuł ulgę, że ojciec nie próbuje go przekonywać, prawdopodobnie nie potrafiłby odmówić.

Patrząc na Odyna, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamiętał już kiedy tak po prostu, tak zwyczajnie ze sobą rozmawiali. Bez gniewu, wzajemnych pretensji, z trudem krytej niechęci. Tak jak ojciec z synem. Nie pamiętał. Nie był wręcz pewien czy kiedykolwiek. Ale teraz mógł stać przy Odynie z podniesioną głową i nie czuł już niczego z tych dawnych, trawiących go uczuć.

\- Wrócę – odparł, spoglądając na ojca. – Kiedyś wrócę, przysięgam, kiedy już w pełni uporam się z cieniem. I wtedy zajmę miejsce, które dla mnie przygotowałeś. Tymczasem Lady Sif mnie zastąpi. Jest wystarczająco mądra i odważna, by nie szczędzić Thorowi słów krytyki.

Odyn skinął głową na zgodę.

\- Niczego więcej nie oczekuję. Wierzę, że obaj znajdziecie właściwą ścieżkę.

Loki również zgodził się gestem głowy, a potem obaj w milczeniu obserwowali miasto poniżej.

\- Dziękuję – odezwał się ponownie po dłuższej chwili mag, a widząc pytające spojrzenie ojca, dodał. – Zdałem sobie sprawę, że w swoim gniewie, nigdy nie pomyślałem, że gdybyś nie zabrał mnie z Jotunheimu, to nie byłoby mnie tutaj. A to przecież takie oczywiste. Wyobrażam sobie, jak często musiałeś żałować tej decyzji.

Niespodziewanie Odyn zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego nieco gniewnie.

\- Niejednokrotnie czułem gniew, tak na ciebie, jak i na Thora. Obaj wielokrotnie powodowaliście, że miałem ochotę zamknąć was na kilka stuleci w jakimś ciemnym i wilgotnym miejscu, byście przemyśleli swoje postępowanie. Nigdy jednak nie żałowałem, tak narodzin Thora, jak i tego, że zabrałem cię wtedy ze świątyni. Zbyt wiele radości wnieśliście w życie moje i Friggi.

Mag przełknął ciężko, kiedy poczuł, że coś mocno ściska go za gardło. Powinien był zaprzeczyć, w końcu doskonale wiedział, iż to nie radość, a coś zgoła przeciwnego, wnosił do ich rodziny w ostatnich latach. Ale przecież Odyn o tym wiedział, a mimo to… potrafił spojrzeć ponad i widzieć to, co było dobre i piękne. Tego właśnie chciał go nauczyć.

Loki przymknął na moment oczy, by uspokoić emocje, a kiedy miał pewność, że panuje nad własnym głosem, odparł z pełnym przekonaniem.

\- Kocham Asgard, to miejsce zawsze będzie moim domem. I kocham ciebie, ojcze. Nawet jeśli byłem zbyt wielkim głupcem, by to należycie okazać.

Odyn uśmiechnął się przelotnie i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- I ja cię kocham, mój synu.

Tyle zła musiało się dokonać, by wreszcie usłyszał te słowa, a przecież tak niewiele trzeba było, żeby to osiągnął. Wystarczyło, by sam przyznał się do własnych uczuć, tych które tłumił i którymi gardził przez tak długi czasu.

Przez kilka minut stali w milczeniu, czując, że żadne kolejne słowa nie są potrzebne. W końcu jednak to Odyn przerwał ciszę.

\- Nim wrócisz na Sakaar, jest jeszcze jedna kwestią, którą pragnę z tobą poruszyć. Mimo twojej rzekomej śmierci, ataku na Midgard i późniejszego wygnania, ani ja, ani królowa, nigdy się ciebie nie wyparliśmy jako naszego syna. Wobec tego musisz pamiętać, że w oczach prawa i mieszkańców złotego królestwa, wciąż pozostajesz drugim księciem Asgardu, a to pociąga za sobą pewne konsekwencje.

Loki spojrzał na ojca pytająco.

\- Asgardzki książę nie powinien mieć dzieci z nieprawego łoża.

Mag zaśmiał się przelotnie słysząc to oświadczenie. Rozumiał do czego Odyn zmierza.

\- Idea małżeństwa jest raczej dość obca na Sakaar, ale postaram się to jakoś wyjaśnić Miriady.

Odyn pokiwał głową.

\- Zostawiam to w twoich rękach – odparł, po czym obaj ruszyli w stronę wielkiej sali, gdzie właśnie odbywała się wieczerza.

* * *

Dokładnie rok później, w rocznicę swego powrotu, Loki Odinson, stanął przed obliczem Wszechojca i mając za światków swoją rodzinę, jak i przedstawicieli Midgardu, Alfheimu i Vanaheimu, pojął za żonę Miriady z Sakaar. Tego dnia, otoczony przez wszystkie bliskie mu osoby, w miejscu, które było jego najcenniejszym domem, wreszcie odegnał wszelki cień. Tego dnia poczuł się prawdziwie szczęśliwy.

Koniec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to już wszystko kochani. Tego fanfika pragnę zadedykować mojemu wspaniałemu tacie, którego niestety już nigdy nie dane mi będzie przytulić i powiedzieć jak bardzo go kocham.
> 
> A wszystkim tym, którzy czytają te słowa polecam iść do tych, którzy są wam najbliżsi i przypomnieć im, jak bardzo są dla was ważni, jak bardzo ich kochacie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyniesie kolejny dzień, więc nie czekajcie. Z miłością nie ma co czekać. Pozdrawiam wszystkich i życzę wam wiele szczęścia.


End file.
